I Never Look Back
by D.notebook
Summary: Her older brother abandoned the family to pursue his own happiness, Jane became a lawyer married with a 3 yr old son and Elizabeth was forced to abandon her dreams as a musician to run the family Vineyard with her father.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth sat on Rocky taking in the morning sunrise as it glistened against the morning dew resting across the vineyard. Exhaling in content, she let her eyes wander the many acres of hard work Bennett Vineyards held. Never in her 25 years had she gotten used to the stunning sight of her family's vineyard; looking at its growth she could only smile. Running her hands down Rocky's mane, Elizabeth sighed, "I guess it's time we get the day started. What do you think Rocky?" When the black stallion nudged his head towards the direction of home Elizabeth laughed, "Atta boy, let's go home".

Rocky had been Elizabeth's horse since the day he was born. Although her father was pretty adamant about selling Rocky to a neighbor, Elizabeth's begging and pleading eventually won her case. Elizabeth was only 10 the night she witness Rocky's birth. When her eyes met with those dark chestnut eyes of the colt she found her heart pounding with desire to protect the horse forever.

"Faster Rocky" Elizabeth whispered her head bent by his ear so he could hear her. Elizabeth cherished their early morning rides to watch the sunrise especially now that most of her time was spent indoors flooded with paper work rather than being able to assist in the physical aspects of the vineyard. Seeing as though this would be the only free running Rocky would receive all day Elizabeth pushed him harder. Once the house came into view she slowed Rocky down pulling his reins to lead him to the stables.

"Good boy" she cooed as she dismounted and rubbed his ears. "Now I'll try and see you before dinner, but I'm not making any promises. Pa's got me swamped with work, so you be a good boy and try not to give anyone any trouble during your wash today. Ya hear me?" She scolded giving him a kiss between the eyes before she left for the main house.

The sound of someone yelling her named stopped her pursuit of the house and made her turn around. Searching for the voice she spotted her foreman Jason making his way towards her.

"Hey I've been looking all over for you" Jason said as he reached Elizabeth.

"Well here I am, what can I do for you?" Elizabeth smiled and raised her brows to match her questioning.

"I haven't got the ok from you to start setting up the new fence around the new land Thomas purchased last week. I think it's best we start today, I hear there's a bit of rain expected this weekend"

"I'll check with my dad first and I'll radio you his answer, but until then why don't you clear a dirt path through the new land that'll lead towards the road. I'll make a call to get the site soil tested so we can prep for fertilizing" Elizabeth replied. She admired Jason for his hardwork and since she took over the vineyard 3 years ago she considered him the vineyards greatest asset. Jason helped her adjust to her new role as boss and was always there to offer his advice whenever she didn't understand something.

"Will do boss" Jason replied tipping his hat and leaving to start the day's work.

Elizabeth entered the house to find her father sitting for breakfast. After washing her hands and making sure she removed the dust from her clothing she settled down next to her father.

"How was your ride sweetheart" Thomas Bennett asked setting down his morning paper to greet his daughter.

"Wonderful, I don't ever think I'll get tired of how beautiful the vineyard looks at early hours" Elizabeth replied while placing a stack of pancakes on her plate.

Thomas understood Elizabeth's appreciation of nature's uncontrolled beauty; it was exactly why he took over the ranch after his father's passing.

"I'm going to call Manny to test the soil for the three new acres of land you bought. Oh and Jason wants to start the fencing today, apparently there's rain head our way this weekend" Elizabeth spoke as she noticed her father's gaze on her.

"Yes the fencing should be started today and also have him clear the dirt path and connect it to the road" Thomas responded. Before Elizabeth had spoke he was studying her while she ate hoping he would finally get of glimpse of _it. _He wanted to see _it_, even just a small hint of _it_ in her eyes, but _it_ never showed. What Thomas was searching for was the sadness and regret he knew his daughter felt after leaving her career as a musician and coming back home to run the vineyard. Thomas never asked Elizabeth to come back, but after Thomas Jr. left with no interest in carrying on the family legacy and now his current state of health he knew Elizabeth would take it upon herself to see the family's interest persevered.

"Already took care of the road. But I'll give him the okay for the fence and one more thing" Elizabeth took a drink of her orange juice before continuing. "With the Bingley's arriving next week I was going to have the nursery redecorated so Austin would feel more at home".

"And what exactly does redecorated entail?" Thomas asked knowing Elizabeth's inability to ever do something half heartedly.

"Paint, a new bed you know kids stuff" Elizabeth shrugged, mischievously trying to hide her excitement in being able to refurnish a room for her nephew.

"New bed? What's wrong with the crib?"

"Austin's 3 Pa, I don't think he'll take too kindly to being forced to sleep in a crib not to mention that the room is covered in pink and yellow ducks. Last I talked to Jane he was obsessed with dinosaurs".

"Well let me take care of the redecorating, I'm sure you're swamped with paper work" Thomas offered knowing Elizabeth will overwhelm herself with work.

"Are you sure? I mean you just said Austin could use the crib, I don't think our views of decorating are on the same page" Elizabeth teased.

"I'm positive, you can choose the paint and whatever else but I'll oversee everything and to ensure they run in an orderly fashion"

"If you think you have the patience for it, be my guest. Just don't overexert yourself, Dr. Walker said it's important for you to relax and I fully intend on carrying out his orders" Elizabeth warned finishing the last of her breakfast and sitting back in her chair to wait for her father's response.

After Thomas Jr. abandoned the family, her father suffered a stroke causing him to lose function in his entire left side of his body. Although it was heartbreaking to see her father sitting in his wheelchair everyday watching the ranch hands work, Elizabeth admired him for not retreating into his study and shutting everyone out.

"I will not lift a finger, I will only direct and have everyone at my beck and call" Thomas laughed seeing his daughters stern expression soften.

Elizabeth stood and collected their breakfast plates. "Well I'm going to lock myself in the office for a while. I'll leave my assistant Alex at your disposal today Pa. Please be nice" Elizabeth begged knowing her father had a tendency to lose patience easily.

"You have my word" Thomas replied raising his right hand over his heart.

"I'll see you at lunch, have a good day Pa" Elizabeth kissed her father's cheek before leaving to the kitchen with the dirty breakfast plates.

Elizabeth entered the kitchen to find their housekeeper Martha hovering over the stove, the smell of her famous chili emanating throughout the kitchen.

"Oh Martha you've outdone yourself this time" Elizabeth said walking to the sink to deposit the dirty dishes. She began to scrub them when she felt a light slap on her wrist.

"Oh no you don't missy" Martha scolded taking the dish scrub out of Elizabeth's hand. "I'll take care of those. You go on and get to work; I've seen the mess in your office which means you have work to do. Now go on" she shooed Elizabeth out of the kitchen.

Elizabeth turn back before Martha shut the door and said, "Thank you for breakfast Martha, I don't think I'll be focusing too much on work knowing your amazing chili is for lunch".

"Oh Elizabeth you better skedaddle on to that office now" Martha teasingly warned.

"Yes Ma'am, Oh and Pa is going to start redecorating the nursery, would it be too much to ask if you can keep an eye on him?"

"Oh that man is going to be the death of me, would he just relax for once in his life" Martha shook her head in disapproval.

"He's a Bennett, so… no I don't think he can" Elizabeth replied, "Thanks again Martha"

* * *

><p>AN: This story has just been bugging me for the longest so I'm going to try and keep updating GTLD and still pursue this one. Sorry to those wanting CFH back, I deleted it and lost the files on my computer, maybe one day I'll rewrite it and you'll be able to enjoy it again.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth was in the middle of going over the file of liquor licenses to see which ones need renewal when she was interrupted by the ringing of her phone.

"Hey sis" she spoke into the phone after screening the call to see it was Jane.

"Liz, how are you" Jane replied.

"Swamped in paperwork, what's up?" she asked leaning back in her chair to take her call in a comfortable position.

"Well I'm just calling to confirm that we're coming for Dad's 60th next weekend"

"Ok, Martha has already taken care of you and Charlie's room and Dad is gonna attempt to play his part as diligent Papi and ready the nursery for Austin" Elizabeth knew she could trust her father to get the job done, but that didn't mean she wasn't worried about him.

"Dad?!" she heard Jane exclaim in amazement.

"Yup, he insisted he could handle it. I think it'll be good for him, and he seemed excited enough with finally being able to do something without me hovering over him"

"Wow, I'm glad to hear it" Elizabeth heard Jane pause and take a deep breath before speaking again, "I was also calling to tell you that Charlie and I have invited Will to join us next weekend".

Elizabeth was silent for a moment then after searching her head for who Will was and having no luck she spoke, "Will? Doesn't ring any bells sis".

"Will Darcy, he is Charlie's best friend, he was also his best man at our wedding" Jane said.

Elizabeth realized why she didn't recognize the name. Jane married four years ago and because she was on tour Elizabeth asked Jane to have Charlotte be her maid of honor instead. Elizabeth had arrived to the wedding just as the ceremony began and left before the cake was cut to make her flight back to the UK for her show the next night. After replaying the Jane's wedding day in her head she had to admit she couldn't recall Charlie's best man at all.

"Sorry Jane, but I can't put a face to the name. But I assure you there's plenty of room to accommodate him." Elizabeth replied pulling open the binder holding all the arrangements for her father's birthday party. She found the list of house guest they were to be expecting and added Will to the list. "What's Will's last name?" she asked Jane.

"Darcy, Will Darcy. Sorry to tell you so close to the date of Dad's party, but Charlie thought he could use some time away from work and you know how Charlie loves the Vineyard".

"No don't worry about it Jane, I'll take care of informing Martha. Listen I have a tone of work and I haven't even scratched the surface, can I call you later before Austin goes to bed? It's been days since I heard that little monster's voice and I really miss him"

"Yea of course, get back to work … I'll let Austin know you'll be calling later" When Elizabeth heard Jane hang up, she returned her focus to sorting through the liquor licenses. After hours of filling out the renewal paperwork and updating the orders that need filled list on the company database she left the room to have lunch with her father.

Seeing him exiting the elevator she stopped in the hall to greet him.

"Glad to see you're keeping your promise" she said walking beside his electric chairs as her Father navigated it towards the deck for lunch.

"Who knew bossing people around could be so tiring?" Thomas answered a slight grin gracing his face.

As they settled down for lunch Elizabeth updated her father on the work she had finished.

"We've got quite a few new investors who've place large orders for Merlot, Chardonnay of course the always booming Cabernet" she said after passing her father a bowl of Martha's chili. "I'll have to admit I'm a bit excited to visit the cellars later today".

"Ah, what could possibly be so interesting about the cellars, you're there every day?" Thomas teased knowing exactly why Elizabeth was so excited. When she harvested her first batch of grapes two years ago he knew she would be waiting for the moment when she would be able to bottle the fruits of her labor.

"Pa, you know I've waited 22 long months to bottle that wine. Will you not join us for tasting?" Elizabeth asked hopefully wishing her father would say yes.

"Why don't you bring a bottle back and we can have it for dinner, I'm having too much fun looking at furniture magazines with Andy" Thomas replied rolling his eyes sarcastically. He knew this was a big moment for Elizabeth, but the thought of going to the cellar was to fresh in his mind. It was where he had his stroke, resulting in his inability to perform his duties as owner of Bennett Vineyard and what bothered him most is it meant his dearest daughter had to leave her dreams behind and return home.

"Pa I hope you've chosen a bed, not a couch, not a futon and not a sofa… a bed. Austin is a growing boy and I'm sure you agree that with him being your grandson deserves to be spoiled rotten" Elizabeth scolded.

"Spoiled rotten?!... my goodness Liz what kind of lessons do you intend to teach him by spoiling him?"

"None, except that I'm completely in love with him. I'll leave the disciplining and instruction to his parents. After all, what's the use of all your money if you're not going to spend it? What better avenue than on your only grandson" she said knowing full well her father was in agreement with her.

"Saving for a rainy day that's all" Thomas suggested sternly looking at Elizabeth for the argument he knew was coming.

"If you want to save for a rainy day you should start by taking Franny to court to end the alimony checks and while you're at it stop paying child support for someone whose an adult" Elizabeth stated, her tone borderline unapologetic hate.

"Elizabeth, I've already told you that is nothing that concerns you. I will provide for my family as a man should" Thomas slammed his good fist on the table causing the dishes to rattle noisily.

"She left us, just like Tom and Lydia is 18 she needs to get a job. It's because of those checks that they can afford to parade around carrying designer bags, but you know what hurts Pa?... They're using our name, the Bennett name to get them into social events. I saw you reading the paper this morning, and there's no way you could have missed Lydia's current scandal" Elizabeth spat her eyes red with anger.

"Enough!" Thomas raised his voice, his blood curing with anger.

"Finally something we can agree on, I'm done" Elizabeth stood and threw her napkin on the table, "I've had enough of you letting people walk all over you Pa… Enough of it". With that she walked towards the steps leading to the bottom of the deck.

"Elizabeth!" she heard her father yell demanding her attention. Turning to face him she braced herself for his disappointment. With her own anger boiling she didn't really care right now. "Do not take any legal action against your mother. I will not consent to it. Do I make myself clear?" Thomas threatened, when he received no answer from Elizabeth he spoke again, "Do I make myself clear" pronouncing every word clearly.

"Crystal!" Elizabeth whispered her voice seething in rage as she spun on her heels and left the deck in the direct of the stables. She lead Rocky out of the stable and with a swift motion mounted him and they sped off.

Thomas wheeled his chair to the deck railings and watched his daughter ride of leaving nothing but dust behind. She was right of course, but he was too much of prideful man to completely disconnect his ex-wife and now adult child; the pain of Tom's exit from the family still present in his heart. He wanted desperately to just forget the past, but it was torture knowing he let his family become so broken. Deep inside he hoped that one day Tom, Fanny and Lydia would return home and all would work out. Looking out across the fields, Thomas realized he wasn't ready to let go of his family.

It was in this same attitude that Elizabeth found him when she returned from her ride some hours later. She approached him and leaned against the railing she said, "Listen Pa, I'm sorry about how I reacted before, I get it… You're the image of the dutiful husband and father and as much as I know you want everything to be as it once was, it never will. I meant every word I said earlier, but if your wish is to continue living in the past I'll honor that. I however, will never look back again". Giving her father a light squeeze on the shoulder she left the deck headed towards the cellars.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm in the zone right now so let's just go with it:)


	3. Chapter 3

"Austin please try and sit still" Jane pleaded seeing her son fidgeting in his car seat.

"Papi's house" Austin cried his patience completely lost.

"Okay buddy we're almost there" Charles cooed seeing the Vineyard come into view up ahead.

As Jane struggled to calm Austin, Darcy sat in the passenger seat taking in the surrounding landscape. The majority of the drive consisted of rows and rows of grapevines. He wandered how much of these lands actually belong to Jane's father, but in an effort to keep the noise in the car down to the minimum of just Austin he decided to keep quiet.

"We're here" Jane exclaimed finally relieved to have Austin's whinnying sedated.

"Papi's house, Papi's house" Austin rejoiced as Charlie opened the door to his side of the car and carried him out.

Jane looked towards her childhood home and a feeling of peace passed over her. Spotting her father waiting at the top of the steps she let the house hands take care of the bags and made her way towards her father which Charlie and Will following behind.

"Dad, you look well" Jane said bending down to hug her father, being careful not to squeeze his left side too much.

"It's not every day that I'm able to see my oldest daughter and grandson" he responded.

"Thomas is great to see you again" Charlie greeted grabbing Thomas's offered hand and using his other to pat him on the back. "This is Will, I'm sure you remember him from the wedding".

"Hello Mr. Bennett thank you for having me as a guest" Will responded shaking Jane's father's hand. Jane had told him about her father's stroke and Will had to admit the man before him was very different from the man he had met at the wedding.

"Austin my boy, come over here and give your Papi a hug" Thomas demanded in a playful manner.

Austin ran into his grandfather's open arms. Thomas settled Austin on his lap and skillfully turned his chair around and motioned it forward. "Come on in everyone, Martha has lunch set up on the deck, but I'll have her show you all to your rooms first to freshen up".

"Dad, where's Liz?" Jane asked realizing her sister wasn't waiting in the house.

"She's out in the field, they started turning the soil in preparation for planting and you know her" he replied smiling at the group, "she gets antsy when it comes to making sure things are done properly".

Will couldn't help but feel like Jane's sister had the tendency to get her priorities all messed up. As a hostess he assumed she would have the decency to greet them, his opinion of her only worsen since he remembered not even seeing her at her own sister's wedding.

"Jane, you're here" Martha interrupted his thoughts. After everyone exchanged pleasantries Martha showed them to their rooms and announced that lunch was ready whenever they were.

Thomas guided himself to the deck to see if Elizabeth was making her way back to the house. He could see her standing off to the side as the excavator Jason was driving tore into the soil. Hearing footsteps behind him, Thomas turned his chair as the party that just arrived walk out onto the deck making their way to the railing to enjoy the view of the vineyard.

"Come on over here Austin, Let Papi explain what they're doing." Thomas said picking up his grandson and settling him on his good leg. "Now you see where that construction truck is?" Thomas asked.

"I see it" Austin replied.

"Well right there by the fence is your Aunt Liz" Thomas pointed at Elizabeth's small figure leaning against the fence.

"I see er, I see er, Mommy look it's Aunt Lith" Austin exclaimed with joy.

"I see her son, she's making sure the construction truck digs in the right spot" Jane answered, happy to see her son excited.

"Look Daddy a horse" Austin pointed with enthusiasm.

"Yes, that Rocky Aunt Liz's horse" Charlie answered.

"Can we go please" Austin begged.

"Oh no it's too dangerous right now, maybe after lunch" Jane answered turning to her Dad, "have you called her in yet?"

"No, would you mind? the radio is on the table" Thomas said nodding his head in the right direction.

Jane walked over to the table and picked up the walky talky. Holding the talk switch she spoke, "Liz look up to the deck" finishing by releasing the button. Jane was looking at Elizabeth to see her reaction, she wasn't disappoint when she saw Elizabeth look up and smile, quickly handing the landscape prints to the worker next to her and picking up her radio.

"Be right there" Jane heard her voice say through the radio. It was effortless for Elizabeth to mount Rocky and start riding back towards the house, watching her Jane couldn't help but smile at how proud she was of her sister.

Elizabeth was nearly halfway back when a loud noise stopped her pursuit of the house. Halting Rocking and turning back to the digging site, Elizabeth's eyes nearly popped out their sockets seeing the fountain of water spraying up into the air. Kicking her heels into Rocky she abandoned going back to the house and made her way towards what she assumed was now a busted water line. Reaching the site she dismounted and pulled the radio from its holder. Pushing to talk she let out a breath of frustration and said, "You guys go ahead and lunch without me I got to get the water shut off before I can assess the damage".

"Don't worry about it Liz, we can see you have your hands full" Jane spoke into the radio.

Elizabeth turned towards the deck and raised her hand to wave, then said "Welcome home sis" she smiled and shook her head at how quickly this day was turning downhill.

Thomas watched as Elizabeth directed the workers at how to handle the situation, the water was shut off within minutes and he could hear through the radio Elizabeth's thoughts regarding the damage. He smiled with pride, Elizabeth was in charge and she was pretty damn good at it. Turning to the rest of his guest he said, "Come on now, Martha went to all the trouble… so let's eat".

"So, Charlie how's everything at the firm going?" Thomas asked after everyone filled their plates and began eating.

"You know how it goes Thomas, clients are always pushing for faster results…" Charlie replied, his answer cut off by Austin's voice.

"Daddy going work?" Austin asked hearing his father say a familiar word that usually associated with him leaving for work.

"No, no buddy… no more work til we get back home" Charlie assured, ruffling his sons hair.

"I can see things around here are doing pretty well" Jane added, looking at her father, "I noticed the dig site is new".

"That's the 3 acres we purchased a few weeks ago" Thomas replied, "It'll be another year before we're ready to plant anything, but with the Cabernet in high demand right now Liz is very confident about making that field prosperous".

"How's has she been doing with all the new responsibilities?" Jane asked.

"She's been doing great. Most days she rather be out with the hands testing and tasting, but lately she's been cooped up in the office keeping everything in line".

Jane smiled at her father as reassurance that she understood he wished he could do more to help lessen Elizabeth's work burden. "She looks great... I always thought Liz fit perfectly on the vineyard. I'm sure she and Rocky have been inseparable".

"You know your sister, she never misses her early morning rides with him".

"Rocky is a spectacular horse" Charlie added, "I remember the last time we visited Liz let me take him around the property… I'd say that horse rides like it's still a youngin".

"I always tell Liz that horse is her twin. The amount of energy and spirit they both posses is identical" Thomas answered looking down the table at Will who had been quiet although lunch. "Will what do you say to a tour of the vineyard later, I'm sure Charlie is anxious to do some tasting in the cellar?"

Will looked at Thomas and said, "Charlie spoke of nothing else during the drive, I would very much enjoy a tour Thomas".

Thomas smiled, "Once we've relaxed from lunch, I'll watch little Austin here, while the rest of you drink your hearts out… You wouldn't mind giving Will the tour would you Jane? I'm not sure when Liz will be done considering their replacing the pipe now" Thomas asked as he glanced at the dig site and saw Liz and the rest of the hands trying to remove the busted pipe.

"Oh don't worry about it Dad, I've conducted many tours of the vineyard growing up… only difference with this one will be I can now enjoy the tasting part" Jane replied winking at her Dad.

After the lunch Jane made sure Austin was settled in the living room with her father. Walking back out to the deck she asked the gentlemen, "So should we take the jeep or are the both of you feeling up to a bit of adventure?"

"Considering how stuffed I am sweetheart, I think we should take the jeep" Charlie answered knowing Will wouldn't.

Half an hour they were sitting in a Wrangler that had both the roof and doors removed.

"Martha prepared lunch for Liz in the crew, you guys don't mind if we just drop it off before we head to the east side of the vineyard" Jane said as she hopped in the driver seat.

"Not at all dear, I'm sure their ready for a break considering they've been out there for a few hours now" Charlie replied looking in his mirror to see Will starring off into the distance. He wanted to bring Will here to get his mind off of everything going on back home, but looking at his dear friend now he could see it wasn't working out so well.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was exhausted, after jumping in the newly dug trench surrounding the water line she was working alongside Jason to get the right piece of pipe cut and fitted. After having to manually dig the trench in fear of damaging the pipe any further, her muscles ached and with the sun beaming down she felt like crap. Sitting on the edge of the newly formed trench she removed her plaid button-up and let the cool breeze kiss her skin.<p>

"Jason why can't we just use the hack saw, I don't see any progress being made with that darn cutter" Elizabeth said in irritation after watching one of the workers go at the pipe.

"Liz just be patient It'll take a few minutes considering the pipe is almost half an inch thick" Jason replied trying to keep the situation clear of any more stress than necessary.

"I'm starving did you call in to have lunch brought out?" Elizabeth asked looking at her appearance and seeing nothing but mug coving every piece of clothing she was wearing.

"Maybe that's it there" Jason said pointing to the jeep heading their way.

Elizabeth looked at the jeep and instantly her sour mood was gone. Grabbing Jason's offered hand to pull her out of the trench she took off her gloves and grabbed the bottle of water to clean her hands. There was honestly nothing she could do about all the mud on her clothing, but at least she would have clean hands. She watched Jane get out of the driver seat and walk in her direction.

"Liz!" Jane yelled as she practically ran towards Elizabeth.

"Hey sis" Elizabeth answered and grabbed Jane's hands, "I'd hug you but I'm covered in dirt". Elizabeth gave the hands she was holding a squeeze and then placed a kiss on her sisters cheeks. Just as she pulled back she saw Charlie coming from behind her pulling the cooler she assumed was filled with their lunch. Looking behind Charlie she saw who she could only guess was Will following slowly behind him.

"Charlie, It's great to see you" she said, "sorry this is awkward, but this is the warmest welcome I can offer considering I don't think you want to wear mud". Elizabeth shook Charlie's hand and accepted his always present smile as assurance that he understood.

"Liz don't worry about it, I think I like you covered in dirt… you're less intimidating" Charlie replied.

"And this is…?" Elizabeth asked gesturing to Will standing behind Charlie.

"Oh right, this is a friend of mine, Will Darcy, Will this is Jane's sister Elizabeth" Charlie introduced stepping aside so Will could meet Elizabeth.

"Nice to meet you WIll" Elizabeth said holding her hand out to him. She expected him to shake her hand instead he just stood there looking at her with what she accepted as a look of disgust. Not one to let someone's poor manners to get the best of her, Elizabeth looked at Charlie with a look that scram his friend was rude. She saw Charlie nudge Will's shoulder and it seemed like he bolted back to reality.

"Will this is Elizabeth, Jane's sister" Charlie repeated trying his hardest to give a look of warning that he better behave properly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Elizabeth" she heard him say, this time he extended his hand to her. Elizabeth looked at his face and then his hand thinking that in an instant the rude man would snatch it a way, but out of the corner of her eye she saw the look of daggers Jane was shooting at her and accepted his hand.

"Liz is fine, hope you enjoy your stay" she said before letting go of his hand quickly and turning to address her sister. "So you guys touring the property?".

"Yup, just stop by to drop off the lunch Martha packed and say hello" Jane answered.

"Sorry about not being there, things kinda got serious really quick out here"

"No, don't worry about it. We completely understand… I'm just going to show these gentlemen how great of a tour guide I am" Jane replied.

"If you don't mind waiting for me, I hope to be done out here before you guys get to visiting the cellar".

"Sounds perfect, plus Austin is dying to see you. Dad's watching him in the house while we're out".

"Ok, I'll radio you when we're finished" Elizabeth answered smiling at the three people standing in front of her, even though she didn't want to be friendly to the newest member of the party. "Hope you guys enjoy the Chardonnay grapes, they've grown amazingly this season". After watching the jeep leave Elizabeth turned back to the rest of the workers that were now enjoying lunch. Jason was waiting for her and handed her a cold drink and sandwich.

* * *

><p>Darcy got in the back seat of the jeep and couldn't help the urge to look at the woman he had just met. He didn't know what had come over him, one minute he was sitting in the back of the jeep watching the vineyard pass by and the next he was being introduced to a woman who with one look made his heart stop in his chest. As the jeep drove away he looked back at the dig site and saw Elizabeth sitting next to a man eating lunch. Without his consent he felt a pang of jealousy course through him. Wanting to shake the weird feeling he closed his eyes and tried to focus on the lush beauty of the vineyard.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"And this is the stable" Jane said as the three of them walked into the barn house that housed the horses.

Darcy was amazed at how big the vineyard was. He knew Jane had come from a family with money, but he wasn't aware of the extent of it. Passing by a few horses he couldn't help but remember seeing Elizabeth riding her black stallion towards the house earlier. It was odd how instinctively he was now associating everything Jane pointed out during the tour to Elizabeth. He stopped in front of a horse and let it nuzzle his hand.

"Will, what's going on with you" Charlie asked breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Nothing, these are amazing horses" He answered completely oblivious to why Charlie was speaking in hushed tones.

"Forget the horse, why did you treat Liz like that earlier?" Charlie said leaning on hand on the horse gate and staring pointedly at his friends.

"Treat her like what? You introduced us and I shook her hand" Will nearly let his facial features give him away at the mention of Liz.

"No, I introduce the both of you and she held her hand out for you and just glared at her. Then I said it again and suddenly you remembered your manners" Charlie scolded.

"I would never do something like that Charlie" Will defended himself, turning to return the piercing stare Charlie was now giving him.

"Maybe not, but you did… I'm sure Liz is gonna give you hell about it now. If it's one thing I know about her it's she has a tendency to hold grudges against anyone who does anything to offend her or her family" Charlie warned shaking his head at Will's inability to just forget about the past three months and at least try and act civil towards their host.

"I assure you, it wasn't done on purpose, I was just distracted" Will said taking his hand away from the horses head and balling it in a fits with which he proceeded to slightly hit his forehead with. The one time he wants to actually meet someone he completely blanked.

"We should probably head back to the house, Liz just radioed Jane that she was gonna wash up and meet us there" Charlie suggested, "Listen, just apologize to Liz, trust me it'll make your stay far more comfortable to have her on your good side".

Will nodded his head and followed Charlie out the stable. On the way he saw a boy guiding the black stallion he saw Elizabeth riding earlier. Without thinking he approached the boy.

"Nice horse you got there" he said, "mind if I?" he asked lifting his hand towards the horses mane. Will didn't know what he was doing, but something inside him wanted to touch Elizabeth's horse; as if it would somehow connect him to its owner.

"I wouldn't do that sir, Rocky don't take too kindly to strangers" the boy replied raising his eyebrows in warning. "Miss Liz just went to the main house, I wouldn't want her to have to come calm him down after the day she had".

Just as Will took a step closer to Rocky, the horse grunted and flared his nostrils.

"Okay boy, it's alright" Will tried to slowly close the distance between him and the horse.

"Sir, I mean it, Rocky seems a bit jumpy" the boy said trying his best to hold on to the reins that Rocky was now pulling aggressively at.

Will took a deep breath and stepped back, "You probably right" he said in defeat, "sorry I riled him up". Will walked out of the stable taking one more look at Rocky before he jumped into the jeep. He was determined to get that horse to like him, hoping it would lead to its owner liking him also.

"Why don't we all freshen up and dress for dinner. By the time we're done Liz should be ready and we can go to the cellar together" Jane suggested as they walked into the house.

Darcy was showered and dressed in grey slacks, a crisps dark blue dress shirt and black skinny tie 45 minutes later. Descending the stairs, he entered the family room to find Austin and Thomas playing with on the grand piano situated in the left corner of the room. He had barely had time to sit down when the sound of someone running down the stairs caused him to turn his head in that direction. It was quick but his eye locked with those of the captivating hazel ones that assaulted his thoughts all day.

"Where's my favorite nephew" he heard Elizabeth ask dropping the heels she was holding next to the sofa he was sitting on.

"Aunt Liz, I'm right here" Austin answered getting up from his seat at the piano and rushing into Elizabeth's arms.

Darcy watched as Elizabeth wrapped her arms around the boy, it was a beautiful sight. He saw her pull back and examine Austin saying, "No, no you can't be my nephew, because my little Tin is only this tall". Elizabeth put her hand in front of her to illustrate the height she was talking about.

"But it's me, I'm Tin" Austin pleaded.

"Really? Well than if you're Tin then prove it" Elizabeth challenged raising a questioning eyebrow at Austin and walking around the couch and returning with two wooden play swords. "Only Tin can defeat me" she warned, "If you're who you say you are we shall dual". Handing Austin the sword Elizabeth stepped back and pointed her sword at a now very eager to play along Austin.

Darcy watched as the two fought playfully and was fairly entertained, especially when he saw Elizabeth jump on the couch trying to escape Austin's attacks. Eventually Elizabeth let Austin strike her and she fell to the floor pretending to be on her death bed.

"You really are Tin" she whispered before closing her eyes and faking her death.

"Aunt Liz… come back" Austin said shaking her.

Just then, Jane and Charlie walked into the room, seeing the scene of a faking dead Elizabeth and her son at her side Jane shook her head realizing her sister was still the same playful soul she had always been. "Come on Liz, that's enough" she scolded.

Elizabeth lifted her head slightly off the floor and glanced at Jane. Seeing Austin was distracted by the appearance of his parents, Elizabeth pulled him onto her stomach and started vigorously tickling him. When she finally stopped she said, "You have proven yourself well Tin, it seems I am still no match for you great skills".

"Aunt Liz you're silly" Austin cried as he rose from the floor and ran into his mother's arms to escape Elizabeth's tickling.

Darcy didn't even try to hide the smile on his lips at watching how easily Elizabeth played with Austin. It was truly a sight he was glad he got to witness. He watch as Elizabeth got up from the floor and walked over to Jane and Charlie.

"Let me welcome you guys to Napa properly" she said hugging and kissing both of them on the cheek.

Darcy knew this was his chance to make amends for his behavior earlier, so he rose from the couch and turned to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, I'd like to apologize for my behavior earlier. It was truly uncalled for, I'm sorry" he said as he stared into her beautiful eyes.

"Apology accepted. Why don't we start over" she suggested holding her hand out to him. "Hi, Will it's nice to meet you".

He took her offered hand and smiled "nice to meet you Elizabeth".

"Liz, call me Liz" Elizabeth said releasing his hand and smiling back.

When she let go of his hand he immediately felt the loss of its warmth. To his surprise her hands were so soft and delicate. After watching her working at the dig site earlier he thought maybe all that physical work would have caused a slight roughness.

As everyone caught up with each other he watched Elizabeth, finally being able to really look at her. He figured Elizabeth was at least 5'9, very thin but didn't rule out the possibility of her being fairly toned underneath her clothing. Her brunette hair was pulled back in a chignon as opposed to the pony tail she sported earlier and instead of wearing jeans and a tee she was wearing a simple black cocktail dress that was fairly loose on her. She was barefoot,; having abandoned her heels on the floor where he was sitting and he had to admit seeing her so relaxed was starting to get him to loosen up a bit also.

Will hadn't been listening to a word anyone was saying, but suddenly all eyes were on him. He tried desperately to think of a response but nothing came.

"Jane was just asking if you're ready to head to the cellar" Elizabeth said, seeing how again he seemed to be glaring at her thus missing the question Jane direct at him.

"Yes" was all he could manage to say, a bit embarrassed at being caught not attending to the conversation.

They all stood and while Elizabeth picked Austin up to give him to her father, the door bell rang and instead she walked with him in her arms to answer it. Elizabeth opened the door and was shocked to see Caroline Bingley standing on the other side. Elizabeth could feel Austin's grip around her neck tighten when he saw Caroline.

"Uh, Hi" Elizabeth said staring at Caroline with a look that was clearly surprise.

"Eliza how nice to see you again" Caroline lied and faked a smile.

"Who is it Liz?" Jane asked from behind her.

Elizabeth pushed the door completely open to expose Caroline to everyone inside.

"Oh Caroline, uh this is a surprise" Jane said turning to her husband and giving him a look that asked if he knew she was coming. Seeing him mouth the word 'sorry' to her she turned back to Caroline, "come in, I'll have someone get your bags.

"Thank you Jane, I thought Eliza would never let me in" Caroline replied passing Elizabeth with her naturally haughty air of shallowness. Caroline tried to reach out and touch Austin's face, but he pulled away from her and buried his head into Elizabeth's neck. Caroline never liked the kid to begin with, but had to keep up the appearance of being a kind mother like figure in an effort to win Will.

"Carol I thought you said you weren't coming" Charlie asked as he watched his sister walk towards him and Darcy.

"Don't be silly Charlie, of course I said I was coming… why would I miss spending time with family" she replied a bit louder than necessary wanting to be certain Will heard her. When she locked eyes with Will she placed her most charming smile on and practically ran into his arms, ""Will I had no idea you were going to be here".

"I find that hard to believe" he answered untangling himself from her grasp. His eyes flew to Elizabeth to see what she would make of the situation and to his relief he saw that she was talking with Jane and wasn't even looking his way.

"Caroline we were just about to go to the cellar for some tasting would you like to join us?" Jane asked once her conversation with Elizabeth ended.

"Yes, as long as Will stays close to me, you never know what could be down there" Caroline replied putting her hand on Will's arm.

"I don't know Caroline, perhaps there just might be wine" Elizabeth stated in a sarcastic tone not missing the way Will removed Caroline's hand from his arm.

"Well then let's get going" Charlie interrupted seeing how the situation was quickly building tension.

Will walked over to where Elizabeth was standing still holding Austin and held his arm out to her, "Liz, shall we?" he asked.

Elizabeth looked at his gesture questionably, but quickly righted herself and said, "Thank you, but I won't be joining you all… I need to get a guestroom ready". Elizabeth didn't know what to make of what she thought was a look of disappointment in Will's eyes

"Well that's too bad, maybe next time" Caroline intruded taking the arm that Will offered Elizabeth and turning towards Jane and Charlie to lead the way.

Elizabeth watched them head towards the cellar and when they disappeared she turned to Austin, "What's wrong Tin?".

"She's scary" he cried hugging Elizabeth tighter.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her nephew. "Something we both can agree on" she whispered.

After leaving Austin with her father, Elizabeth went to find Martha.

"Looking for me?" Martha asked emerging from the kitchen.

"All ways here when I need you" Elizabeth teased, "Caroline Bingley just arrived, I'd like her placed in the guestroom furthest down the hall on the second floor". Last time Caroline was there Elizabeth could not take hearing her demanding everything from the house workers. By settling her in the room furthest away from everyone else, Elizabeth hoped she would be able to get a little piece and quiet this weekend.

"Of course, I'll see to it now" Martha answered.

"I'll help you" Elizabeth said quickly.

"No, that won't be necessary, plus there's a few messages waiting for you in your office".

"Also Martha, Caroline is vegetarian… would you mind making sure there are enough dishes to accommodate her"

"Of course, now go on I have work to do" Martha instructed.

Elizabeth decided not to put up a fight and went to her office. Picking up the bright green slips of papers Alex usually wrote her messages on, she read through them.

_Call marketing, they want your approval for the new logo._

_Mr. and Mrs. Lucas have returned to town and have been added to Saturday's guest list._

_Veterinarian is coming tomorrow._

_Wine critic Mathew Livingston is scheduled to arrive tomorrow around 4:00ish._

_Fanny called demanding to speak to you._

After reading that last message Elizabeth instantly felt a headache coming on. Instinctively she dropped the messages back on the table, leaning her elbows on her desk she brought her hands to her forehead trying to ease the throbbing pressure forming. She knew exactly why her mother was calling. Picking up the phone Elizabeth dialed her Fanny's cell and waited for her to answer.

"It's about time Elizabeth, I shouldn't be told to call back later… Why don't I have your direct line?" Fanny demanded, shouting into the phone causing Elizabeth to remove it from her ear and hold it out in front of her. When she felt Fanny's ranting had ended she put the phone back on her ear.

"What do you want?" Elizabeth questioned in irritation.

"Lydia and I will be arriving tomorrow, are our rooms ready?"

Elizabeth was tired of this same old back and forth conversation she always had with Fanny. Releasing a breath of frustration she answered, "Fanny you're not coming; I've already told you that. You and Lydia are not welcomed here and thus you're not invited to my father's birthday banquet".

"Elizabeth, you're not going to tell me what I can and can't do… I am your mother!" Fanny yelled through the receiver.

Again Elizabeth removed her ear from the phone and rolled her eyes in frustration. Having lost all her patience, Elizabeth gave up trying to deal with Fanny and slammed the phone on the hook. Knowing Fanny would call the phone right back she unhooked the phone from its outlet. After calming herself she left her office in search of her father. Finding him sitting at the dinner table with Austin and the rest of their guest, she took her seat at the opposite end of the table giving him a warning look that she was not in the mood for his questioning.

"Why don't you say grace Austin?" Thomas asked seeing Elizabeth's irritation.

"Sure Papi" Austin answered. Closing his eyes and bringing his hands together in a praying position he said, "God is good, God is great… Bless the food that's on my plate. Amen".

Elizabeth couldn't let her anger hold her anymore after hearing Austin's prayer; she smiled at her nephew and winked. She had taught him that prayer the last time she visited him in L.A.

"Thank you Austin" Thomas said ruffling his grandson's hair. "So how was the wine tasting?" he asked turning to Charlie.

"Jane had to drag me out of the cellar" Charlie laughed.

"Isn't that always the case" Jane responded.

"So what did you end up choosing?" Elizabeth asked from her end of the table eyeing the bottle sitting in the cooler bucket.

"Well Jane mentioned that you bottled your first harvest last week so what better choice than the Bennett 2012 Cabernet Sauvignon" Charlie answered showing how pleased he was in Elizabeth's accomplishment.

"I would have chosen the 2003 Barolo" Caroline added waving her hand in the air like her opinion mattered. "But, I guess if you all prefer the most accessible I guess it will do".

Will glared at Caroline, not only because she is naturally annoying but because she was trying to insult Elizabeth. Taking the glass the dining room server had just filled he sipped the wine letting his taste buds enjoy each dynamic characteristic of its flavor. Placing his glass back on the table he said, "the dark berry flavor is bold… I think it will pair brilliantly with the meal". Quickly glancing at Elizabeth, Will was not disappointed when he saw a look of surprise on her face. When they made eye contact she smiled at him causing his chest to warm.

"Thank you" Elizabeth said awkwardly not understanding why the man that had been glaring at her earlier was trying to kill her with kindness now. Turning to address the no one in particular she said, "I figured Charlie couldn't refrain from choosing one of the Cabernet wines in our portfolio, but I'm honored that it was the 2012 that prevailed".

"It was a great year for wine" Thomas added beaming with pride at his daughter at the opposite end of the table. After taking a sip from his glass is eyes open wide in amazement, "Liz this is amazing, is that…?" he asked trying to figure out what the after taste was, but was interrupted by Elizabeth.

"The liquorice and slight spicy flavors are the result of the Pertit Verdot I had Michael blend with the Cabernet grapes". Not feeling comfortable with all the attention, Elizabeth then focused on her plate of food while the other's carried on about their day touring the vineyard. She was taken back when she out of the corner of her eye she saw Will bend his head towards.

"How long did you age the wine?" Will asked.

"20 months, the mocha taste comes from the new French Oak" she replied wiping her mouth with her napkin and turning her head to face Will. "While there's only about 2% Pertit Verdot the strength of its flavor is rich complementing the Cabernet very well". She was uncomfortable under his intense stare, but she was never one to let a man intimidate her so she kept eye contact.

"Eliza I can't eat this I'm vegetarian" Caroline interrupted jealous of how close Elizabeth was getting to Will.

"It's a quinoa salad, there's no meat in it" Elizabeth said trying her best not to sound too angry. Caroline's presence always put her in a bad mood and tonight was no different.

"I much rather just have fresh greens" Caroline replied a look of disgust on her face as she poked at the quinoa sitting on her plate.

Elizabeth looked Caroline up and down quickly losing her patience at her audacity to behave so ungratefully. Instead of unleashing a wrath of insults at her, Elizabeth decided to take the pleading look Jane was giving her and hold her tongue. Turning her head she motioned Ralph the server attending to their dinner tonight to have someone prepare a garden salad for Caroline.

"Will, I noticed you will be out of office til next weekend, why so long of a vacation?" Caroline asked sending him a pouy that almost made Elizabeth spit out the wine she just sipped.

"Just taking some time off" he replied coldly not even looking up from his plate.

Elizabeth could have died laughing if it wasn't for her manners screaming at her to remain stoic. How Caroline remained oblivious to the rejection Will kept giving her was astonishing. Elizabeth turned to study Will and although she let their first encounter cloud her opinion of the man, she now noticed how handsome he was. He kind of reminded her of the family lawyer Richard except Will was far less entertaining. Will was more of a mystery, and Elizabeth had to admit it was an attractive trait. She was already aware of how captivating his blue eyes were, but what struck her curiosity was how detached he seemed from everything, a feeling Elizabeth understood all too well. She could see how annoyed he was getting by all the question's Caroline directed towards him and so she decided to save him. After all he had done the same for her earlier.

"Tomorrow the Vet is coming to check on all the horses, after which I thought we could all take them out and have a picnic, do you ride Will?" she asked, noticing how when she first spoke his head popped up to face her.

"Yes I have a few horses at Pemberley" Will answered glad to be speaking to her.

"Pemberley?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Oh Eliza, Pemberley is Will's home… but of course you wouldn't know that" Caroline shoved her two cents into their conversation.

Elizabeth ignored Caroline and nodded her head to press Will to continue with whatever he was going to say.

"I moved to assist Charlie in managing a large account at the firm, but I live in England. Pemberley to be exact" Will answered putting his hands under the table to hide how Elizabeth's attention on him was making them fidget.

"That's interesting, you said you had horses" Elizabeth replied picking up her wine glass and leaning back in her chair intrigued to hear something more personal about the stoic man.

"Yes four, one belongs to my sister but the rest are mine" He answered, failing to keep the dark cloud of sadness fall over him at the mention of his sister.

Elizabeth saw the change in Will when he said his sister and although her curiosity was pushing her to ask she felt bad for him. "So what do you say Tin?" she said a little louder to get her nephew's attention who was sitting next to her father at the head of the table. "Want to take the horses out and have a picnic tomorrow?"

Seeing Austin's enthusiastic nodding Elizabeth smiled and called Ralph to inform him they were all ready for desert.

"Oh Georgiana, how is she? I'm sure she's enjoying Julliard" Caroline exclaimed hoping to finally steal Wills attention away from Elizabeth.

"What a great idea" Charlie said enthusiastically trying to drawn out Caroline. The last thing he wanted was for Will to crawl back into is shell, surely questions about Georgiana would cause that retreat.

Elizabeth stole a quick look at Will between bites of her chocolate cake; he looked like he was caught in his own thoughts so she decided to leave him alone.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Will stood on the deck, having already had breakfast with Thomas he wanted to enjoy the calming view of the Vineyard. The sun was barely rising over the hills and as he watched how it glazed the grounds he let all the thoughts crowding his mind go. All he wanted was to enjoy the view. It was during his calm intake of the property that he noticed what he assumed was Elizabeth on Rocky in the distance. He studied them; they just stood there looking at the rising sun just as he was. In an instant the two were in motion and he was amazed at the speed at which Rocky was now racing back towards the house. As he tried to make out Elizabeth's face, the sound of Thomas's electric chair approaching from behind caused him to turn.

"She's had Rocky since he was born… does that every day" Thomas said nodding his head in Elizabeth and Rocky's direction.

"It's a fine horse" Will replied relieved to have a reason to resume his studying of Elizabeth.

"Yes" Thomas agreed, "But I think it's the captivating woman that you gotta watch out for… she just might steal your heart". Thomas gave Will a knowing smile and left him to ponder over his words. He wasn't blind at how Will paid attention to his daughter. Thomas never wanted the vineyard to become Elizabeth's life, if he had an opportunity to bring her a little bit of happiness he sure wasn't going to let it pass by.

As Thomas left the deck Will turned his attention back to Elizabeth who had dismounted Rocky and was leading him back to the stable. Breathing deeply he whispered, "Too late". Caught in his own thoughts he didn't notice Elizabeth had returned from the stable and was already climbing the steps towards the deck.

"Good morning" she said to him.

"Hi" he replied trying to keep from smiling like a schoolboy, "I can see why you get up so early". He took in Elizabeth's appearance; she was in form fitting Levis, hunter boots and a green plaid button up. Her morning exercise made her eyes brighter and the flush of her cheeks caused Will to shove his hands in his pockets to keep him from wanting to move the loose hair from her face and tuck it behind her ear. She was standing pretty close to him and suddenly it became hard for him to think.

"Something about the calmness of watching the sun rise makes the prospect of the day's work less stressful" she answered leaning her elbows on the deck railing and staring out into the vineyard.

"You ever think about leaving?" He asked, noticing how Elizabeth's shoulders tensed after hearing his question.

"This is home" she said coldly turning to go inside the house, "I'm going in for breakfast".

Will was shocked at her reaction. He turned and watched her go, wanting to know why her expression changed so quickly. He couldn't help shake the feeling that he knew Elizabeth from somewhere. Whys he freaked out over a simple question baffled him so he followed her in.

"Liz, did I do say something wrong?" he asked taking the seat across from her at the breakfast table.

"No" she answered quickly without looking up from her bowl of cereal.

"Are you sure? Because it really seems like I did"

"Just drop it" Elizabeth whispered in a tone that confirmed she was clearly angry about something.

"Good morning you two" Jane greeted as she settled Austin into the chair next to Elizabeth and began plating his breakfast.

Will smiled slightly at Jane and returned her greeting, noticing that Elizabeth purposely ignored him and was now distracted by the appearance of Austin. Picking up the paper Thomas had left on the table Will tried to focus on reading it, but thoughts of the woman seat across from him clouded every thought in his head. Occasionally he would glance across the table at Elizabeth, but she would avoid him.

A male voice came over the radio sitting on the table, "Liz the vet is here". Will watched as Elizabeth stood from the table, bending down to place a kiss on Austin and Jane's cheeks and then disappear out the side doors. She didn't even acknowledge his presence and Will couldn't understand what he had done. Looking out the doors Will saw the owner of the male voice talking to Elizabeth. A pang of jealousy coursed through him seeing Elizabeth smiling and talking friendly to the man. Excusing himself from the table Will went upstairs to put some distance between him and the urge to go out on the deck and watch Elizabeth and the man.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth walked out of the breakfast room to meet with the vet. She tried to ignore the tension she was feeling, but Will's question had caught her off guard. Releasing a deep breath she walked towards Jason standing at the door of the stable.<p>

"She's having a bit of trouble with Rocky" Jason said giving Elizabeth a knowing smile regarding her horse.

"The darn horse is as stubborn as its owner" she teased back.

"I'm glad you're admitting it" Jason replied motioning his hand towards the stable and following behind Elizabeth as they entered.

After Rocky and the other five horses finished their exams and Elizabeth saw the vet out, she and Jason started leading the horse towards the house.

"I'll take everyone at a steady pace, you can drive the jeep out with the food" she instructed as she tied Rocky and another horse to the post outside of the dining room.

"Sure thing boss" Jason replied tying up the two he brought and heading back to bring one more horse.

"I'll get the last one Jason, you go ahead and get the picnic from Martha and load the jeep" she ordered leaving him and going to the stables.

It had been an hour since Will left the breakfast room. He came back down after Charlie knocked on his door to tell him they were going out riding now. Changing into a pair of jeans and a plaid button up he put on the Timberland boots Charlie told him to bring and left his room.

He followed Charlie into the dining room to find the French doors opened and five horses tied to the railing just outside pergola. His eyes immediately went to Rocky, remembering how the horse reacted to him yesterday Will approached it with caution; eyeing it with full determination to get the horse to like him.

Caroline had just walked out to the pergola when her eyes saw how taken Darcy was with the horse. Wanting to get his attention and show him how great of a rider she was, Caroline immediately walked around the railing. It all happened in a second, Caroline pulled the know tying Rocky to the post and mounted him swiftly. What Caroline hadn't anticipated was how rowdy Rocky would become. He started thrashing his head from side to side and jumping trying to shake her from his back.

Charlie and Jane heard Rocky's cries and ran out of the house. Will looked at Caroline is shock, he had to pull himself back or Rocky would have knocked him over.

"Somebody get me off" Caroline shouted while holding onto Rocky's saddle horn for dear life.

"Whoa Rocky, calm down boy" Jane cooed slowly trying to get to Rocky, but was scared. She'd never seen him so worked up.

"Ahhh," Caroline shrieked. It was so high pitched that Rocky spooked and bolted away from the house, a wailing Caroline still on his back.

Will was frozen in spot. Movement from the stables caught his eyes and he saw Elizabeth take in the scene, instantly mounting the horse she was guiding and raced after Caroline and Rocky. When they disappeared around the corner Will finally got hold of his senses and turned to a very shocked Jane and Charlie.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was finally side by side with Rocky and Caroline, looking over at Caroline she yelled, "You have to stop screaming". Reaching her hands over Caroline's saddle and trying to keep herself upright on her own mount Elizabeth demanded, "Hand me the reins".<p>

Caroline was no help, instead of placing the reins in Elizabeth's hand she carelessly threw them in the air, luckily Elizabeth had quick reflexes and caught them. Elizabeth pulled on them hard, "Woah Rocky, come on boy… I got ya" she said in a firm voice. Rocky seemed to understand and Elizabeth felt the reins slack a bit. Slowing down the horse she was on, they came to a stop a few miles away from the main house.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she shouted at Caroline. They were both on the ground now and Elizabeth was seeing red.

"That horse should be put down" Caroline spat putting some distance between her and Rocky.

"You shouldn't have touched my horse!" Elizabeth threw back now in Caroline's face.

"That thing isn't a horse" Caroline scream hysterically pointing a shaky finger at Rocky, "I could've died".

"Yeah well it would've been your own fault" Elizabeth spat turning from Caroline to make sure Rocky was calm. When she was certain he was, she pulled herself into his saddle and without looking back said, "Come on the river bank is just up ahead".

"Oh no… I'm not getting on any of your out of control poor excuses for horses" Caroline stomped her feet and folded her arms across her chest.

Elizabeth was in no mood for it. Reaching over, she grabbed the other horse's reins and made eye contact with Caroline, "Then you can walk". Turning back towards the river Elizabeth nudged Rocky forwards with her heels, leaving a pissed off Caroline in their dust.

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened?" Charlie asked him.<p>

"Hell if I know. I was looking at Rocky and all of a sudden your psychotic sister was on top of him" Will said running his hands through his hair trying to remain calm. He was worried about Elizabeth.

"Come on, Elizabeth just radioed in that she got Rocky and Caroline and they're headed to the river. Jason's going to drive the jeep with Austin" Jane ordered as she led Charlie and Will to the remaining three horses. "What was your sister thinking?" she asked flicking her reins and kicking her heels to get the horse moving.

"Caroline knew Rocky was Elizabeth's horse, I have no idea why she would mount him" Charlie replied shooting a knowing look at Will. Charlie suspected that the attention Will paid to the horse was what lead to Carline wanting to show off; some good that did.

"Well thank God Liz can ride a horse better than she can walk, I'm afraid to think of what could have happened" Jane exhaled and pushed her horse forward.

They were following the jeep holding the food and Austin. It was about fifteen minutes later that they found themselves at the river bank. Once Rocky and Elizabeth came into view Will was finally able to relax.

He tied the reins to the tree all the others were tied to and walked towards Elizabeth. Before he reached her, out of nowhere a body came crushing into the side of him.

"Will I was so frightened" Caroline cried crushing herself into Will's body.

Will tried desperately to get free from her hold, "Caroline please, you shouldn't have taken a horse you couldn't handle". Turning to leave his eyes locked on Elizabeth's who was watching the scene of him and Caroline. He saw her shake her head and move towards the jeep to help bring out the food. Leaving a pouting Caroline behind Will bee-lined for the jeep. Coming up behind Elizabeth he heard her talking to Charlie.

"Charlie I love you, really I do… but if Caroline pulls another stunt like that I swear she'll find her Louis Vuitton luggage sitting in the drive way" Elizabeth threatened grabbing the blankets from the trunk.

"Liz I'm sorry, I'm you've notice how infatuated she is with Will" Charlie apologized, "Thank you for saving her… I promise to keep a closer eye on her…"

"No… don't apologized Charlie" Elizabeth interrupted knowing it's not Charlie's fault his sister is a piece of work, "let's just enjoy Austin's first time at the river". She gave him a light hug and turned to go to where Jason was setting up the folded table. Instead she came face to face with Will.

"Are you alright?" Will asked reaching out to grab the blankets Elizabeth was carrying.

"Uh, yeah" Elizabeth said awkwardly handing the blankets to will. "Rocky isn't dangerous, Caroline just scared him".

"I know, I was there when she mounted him" Will answered walking along side Elizabeth.

"And you didn't stop her?"Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks.

"Well… no… she just got up there and your horse went wild" Will faltered being taken back by the tone of her voice.

"I don't give one shit about Caroline, but I would never stand by and do nothing in a situation like that" Elizabeth spat storming away from Will.

For the second time that day Will didn't understand what he had done, yet here was Elizabeth walking away angry at him. After lunch Jane, Charlie and Austin went to look at rocks by the river. Will watched as Elizabeth and Jason went put a few things back inside the jeep. Again she was smiling and laughing with him effortlessly. It killed him to see how easy she was with him and yet it seemed he couldn't get through one conversation with her without her storming off. He glanced back at the river and saw Caroline walking a few steps behind Charlie trying to get signal on her cell phone. Turning back to the jeep he couldn't take the sight of Elizabeth enjoy Jason's company so he got up and walked towards the horses.

* * *

><p>"So that was pretty crazy right?" Jason asked as he and Elizabeth loaded the jeep.<p>

"Caroline was just showing off" Elizabeth answered handing him the picnic basket she was holding.

"I can tell" Jason laughed nodding his head in Caroline's direction, "That's some outfit she has on".

"She swears she's a damn equestrian rider" Elizabeth busted out laughing just as hard. "I don't think she owns a pair of jeans… but the look on her face when I finally caught up to her and Rocky was priceless though".

"I'm going to have a good time telling Rita about that tonight" Jason replied trying to stop himself from laughing anymore.

"Doesn't your wife ever get bored of hearing our boring ranch stories" she teased as they walked back to get the rest of the group ready to leave.

"You kidding? She doesn't understand how we get any work done with all the stories I have to tell her".

Elizabeth moved towards the horses and saw Will standing pretty close to Rocky. Grabbing the sac of apples she walked towards him.

"You're not thinking about busting a Caroline now are you?" she asked noticing Will wasn't aware of her presence.

"No, just admiring him" Will said stepping back to give Rocky his space.

"You know the trick to getting him to like you is to feed him" Elizabeth added taking an apple from the sack she was holding and handing it to Will. When Will looked at her questionably she put her hand under his that now held the apple and very slowly moved it in front of Rocky. "Atta boy" she cooed when Rocky finally took the apple from Will's hand. She nodded her head at Will in encouragement for him to go ahead and stroke Rocky's head.

"So I guess the saying is true for horses too?" Will said between strokes.

"Oh yes, especially this one" Elizabeth teased, smiling at Rocky. "I'm sorry about storming off earlier, it's not your fault Caroline doesn't know when to draw the line".

Will stopped his petting of Rocky and put all his attention on Elizabeth. She was feeding the rest of the horses' apples, possibly a distraction to avoid him. "There's nothing to apologize for, I probably should have done something" he said watching as she untied two horses and stood there staring at him. Will swore his heart jumped seeing her look at him that way.

"Well Jason is going to take these two in and Charlie is going to drive the jeep. You can ride Rocky back to the house if you want". Elizabeth thought she saw a hint of fear pass Darcy's eyes and she quickly added, "Don't worry I'll be right next to you the whole time, but like I said earlier… Rocky's not dangerous".

He smiled at Elizabeth and nodded, not trusting himself with words. True to her word Elizabeth was right beside him when it came time to leave. Will tried desperately not to show how much he was enjoying her closeness.

"About how I acted on the deck earlier…" Elizabeth spoke softly when Jane was some distance ahead. "I acted that way because your question just shocked me".

Will looked at her questioning what she had just said so Elizabeth continued. "You asked me if I ever thought about leaving." she avoided looking at him and focused on the dirt path in front of them. "The answer is I have left before. I don't talk about it because I don't care about my life before coming back home".

"I'm sorry for reminding you of it, I had no idea when I asked you what effect it would have" Will admitted.

"Thanks, but I feel I owe you an explanation for why I was so short tempered" she said slowing her horse down to let Jane get further out of earshot. She saw Darcy do the same, once Jane was far enough she turned to him, "Jane and I have an older brother". Seeing the surprise in Will's eyes Elizabeth continued, "Long story short he was suppose to take over the vineyard, instead he left and my father had a stroke leaving him no longer physically capable to deal with the ranch".

"And that's why you're running the Vineyard now, but that doesn't explain you leaving before?" Will asked hoping he wasn't overstepping his boundaries and prying too much.

Elizabeth smiled knowing Will was a persistent one. Of course the conversation wouldn't even there, Damn lawyers she thought "I used to sing" she answered taking a deep breath trying to force any emotion out of her voice. "I was touring in Europe when I heard the news about Tom… Jane was married, being next in line I had a responsibility to my family to uphold".

"May I ask?" Will said softly, his curiosity at its max.

"Benny" Elizabeth replied looking at the house coming into view, "that was my stage name". Turning to examine Will's reaction, she was surprised to see he wasn't next to her anymore. Elizabeth turned her horse around and rode back towards Will who had stopped some yards back. "Are you okay?" she asked genuinely concerned.

"I don't know why I didn't make the connection earlier" he whispered in shock his head shaking as if to make sense of it all.

"You know who I am?" Elizabeth questioned arching her eyebrows a bit shocked herself.

"Only because my little sister has your face plastered all over her room" Will answered, "I can't believe I didn't recognize you".

"Don't beat yourself up Will, back then I had plum hair and I tell you makeup can do wonders" she explained clicking her tongue to push Rocky and her own horse forward.

"No wait…" Will pleaded not wanting to end their conversation realizing the house was only a few feet away.

"There's nothing more to say" Elizabeth said firmly.

"But I listened to my sister playing your album over and over for months" Will said trying to catch up with Elizabeth.

"Look Will, I didn't tell you all that so you could fire up a comeback tour. I told you because I was an ass earlier, I shouldn't have snapped at you". She took the horse he dismounted and walked into the stables. Seeing him close on her heels she turned abruptly and put an end to the conversation. "I never look back and think what should've could've would've been… this is home and that's the end of it". Elizabeth left the stables knowing Will was following her. Rather than listen to him anymore she went upstairs to shower and dress for the wine critic coming soon.

Elizabeth was nervous. The wine critic was coming to taste their newest additions to their wine portfolio, additions that just so happen to be Elizabeth's debut as a winemaker. Running her fingers through her long brunet curls she added a bit of leave in conditioner and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Smoothing the creases on her white dress shirt she tucked it in to her grey pencil skirt and sat down on her bed to put on her sandal strap heels. Hearing the doorbell she took a deep breath and left the sanctuary of her room to face her fate.

Martha had already opened the door when Elizabeth reached the final step. Urging herself forward Elizabeth turned to the man, "Hello, I'm Elizabeth Bennett".

"Elizabeth, Frank Lewis" The man said holding out his hand which Elizabeth shook firmly.

"Please, call me Liz" she replied, "Martha will show you to the dining room where you can set your case down and I'll give you a tour of the place". After seeing Martha lead Mr. Lewis to the dining room Elizabeth popped her head in the living room to tell her father that the critic arrived.

"Pa, Mr. Lewis is here" she tried to keep her voice from shaking.

"I'll be right there" he answered.

Elizabeth locked eyes with Jane who gave her an encouraging smile then bent down to whisper something in Austin's ear. Seconds later Austin was hugging her around the waist. Bending down to match his height Elizabeth said, "Thanks Tin, I needed that". Hearing footsteps approaching she gave him a kiss on the forehead and left the room.

* * *

><p>Will sat in the corner watching a nervous Elizabeth embrace Austin. He wanted to hug her and assure her that everything would be fine; his feelings for her had formed so quick he wasn't sure if he could play it cool anymore. Oddly enough he started to get worried for her. Watching the time pass by he became anxious and couldn't sit any longer. Charlie noticed his friend weird behavior and came over to join him at the window.<p>

"Are you alright Will?" Charlie asked clapping his hand to Wills shoulder to get his attention.

"I'm fine" Will practically growled.

"Really? Because you seem a little worked up"

"I'm not" Will answered quickly shoving his hands in his pockets.

"If you say so…" Charlie started walking away, but Will stopped him.

"Did you know Liz is Benny?" Will questioned looking for Charlie to deny it.

"Of course, that's why she came late to the wedding… flew in from her tour in Europe and left before the reception was over for her next show" Charlie said not finding it weird at all that Will finally made the connection. Charlie had been to a few of Liz's shows while he and Jane were dating and knew how amazing she was as a musician.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Will looked at him baffled at his own ignorance that Jane's sister was Benny.

"I guess it slipped my mind. Although it seems pretty obvious if you just look at her" Charlie reasoned shrugging his shoulders and leaving Will to attend to Austin.

Some twenty minutes later Will heard voices in the hall and the clear sound of Elizabeth bidding the critic farewell. Not able to hold himself back he walked towards the hall just in time to catch her closing the door. She leaned her back against it and exhaled deeply. Knowing he should make himself known he spoke. "How'd it go?"

Elizabeth's eyes shot open knowing who the voice belonged to. "Oh… uh good I guess" she answered pulling herself from the door trying to keep from blushing uncontrollably.

Will took in her appearance, although she looked great all cleaned up and professional he much rather preferred her in jeans and her usual flannel. But he definitely wasn't complaining. The pencil skirt showed off her tiny waist, perfectly hugging her hips to create a very tempting sight. "I don't know much about wine, but I'm sure you'll score well" he said trying to coax her into looking at him.

Elizabeth heaved out a forced laugh. Not knowing what to do next she walked to Will and placed her hands lightly on his shoulders and pecked him on the cheek. Pulling back she patted his chest lightly and whispered, "Thanks" leaving him in the hall.

It took Will a few seconds to fully comprehend what had just happened. Lifting his hand to his cheek a huge grin crossed his lips. He turned to join everyone in the dining room looking forward to being in Elizabeth's presence again.


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth entered her office to take of a few last minute details regarding her father's birthday banquet that evening. It was the first time since Jane and the group arrived that she actually saw Alex; most of their contact had been done through phone calls and text messages so Elizabeth really needed to touch base with him before tonight.

"I've already picked up your father's Tux and your dress is airing out in your room" Alex was going down his check list reading off everything that needed Elizabeth's attention. "Austin will be returning home with Martha once the cake is cut and there was a small issue with the band but I've already taken care of it".

"What was the issue?" Elizabeth question looking up from the computer screen she was previously focused on.

"They thought it was next week" Alex answered shrugging his shoulders at how that mix-up could have happened.

"I don't want anything to go wrong tonight Alex… It's Pa's first time leaving the house aside from doctor's appointments" Elizabeth stated feeling satisfied when Alex gave her a reassuring nod.

"I have to go and make sure everything is set up properly at the hotel, so I won't see you til the banquet starts" Alex stood and looked once more at Elizabeth for any last minute request. When she responded in the negative he left for the banquet venue.

It was already noon when Elizabeth finally had a chance to look over the receipts of cases ship that week. She smiled when she saw that one of their regular buyers placed another order for 20 more cases. Hearing her stomach growl she closed out her computer and went to see how lunch was coming along. Just as she walked into the hall se saw Jane approaching.

"I was just coming to get you, lunch is ready" Jane pulled Elizabeth towards the deck where everyone was already seated.

Elizabeth took her seat at the opposite end of the table with Will to her left and Caroline to her right. After wishing her father happy birthday for what seemed like the 100th time that day, Thomas said grace and Elizabeth grabbed an apple from the fruit centerpiece. She loved apples, it was another thing she had to admit she had in common with her horse. Sitting back to enjoy her apple she finally acknowledge Will sitting next to her. After watching him cut his tortilla with his knife and eat it she was curious if he ever had a fajita in his life.

She lean towards him and whispered, "What are you doing?" trying hard to keep herself from laughing in his face.

"Excuse me" he replied not understand Elizabeth's reason for questioning him when it was obvious he was eating.

"Will…" she stopped to compose herself from giggling, "These are fajitas not steak". Placing her apple down on the table, Elizabeth put a tortilla on her plate, added a few toppings and turned towards Will once more. "You roll them" she instructed and then demonstrated "and then you scoff". She finished by picking the fajita up with her hands and taking a huge bite.

Apparently the entire table had stopped to watch them because Austin exclaimed, "Yes uncle Will, we get to eat with our hands today". After the laughter calmed Elizabeth picked up her apple and stole occasional glances at Will.

"You don't have to keep watching me" Will tried his best not to smile, "I'll use my hands".

"Then do it" Elizabeth ordered not trusting for one second that the man in question had it in him to break past his well mannered conventions.

Will locked eyes with Elizabeth, he picked up the tortilla he had just rolled and without breaking contact he took a bite enjoying the shocked look that Elizabeth gave him.

"Well well well" Elizabeth was now smiling brightly, "Look at you living on the wild side".

"I'll have you know, I'm very capable of having fun" Will said mockingly.

"Oh there's no doubt about that" Elizabeth replied leaning forward in her seat bringing her only inches from Will.

Across from Will, Caroline sat fuming at how close Elizabeth was to Will. Clearing her throat rather loudly she said, "Eliza it seems you've forgotten once again that I am vegetarian and cannot eat those" she disgustingly pointed at the fajita sitting in Elizabeth's plate.

Elizabeth barely acknowledged Caroline speaking and nonchalantly pushed the center piece of fruit towards her. This earned her a look of disapproval from Jane but Elizabeth didn't mind. It was pretty obvious that Caroline could eat a fajita with adding any of the meat options.

"Charles will you please pass Caroline the salad bowl?" Jane asked noticing Elizabeth wasn't going even attempt to be civil towards Caroline any longer.

Elizabeth accepted Jane's visual scolding, "Austin aren't you excited to be celebrating you Papi's birthday tonight?"

"Cake?" Austin nodded.

"Of course!" Elizabeth exclaimed removing her napkin from her lap and standing to take Austin from the table, "and dancing" she laughed spinning him around as they went inside the house.

"Will Papi get lots of presents?" Austin asked as he and Elizabeth walked towards the nursery.

"Not as many as you did when you turned 3" she teased tickling him into giggles.

Elizabeth put Austin down for a nap so he wouldn't be cranky during the banquet then left to begin getting ready herself.

* * *

><p>Will paced his room trying to release nervous energy. There was no mistaking Elizabeth's flirtation at lunch. He was smiling like an idiot remembering the way she looked at him. Everything was happening so fast that he barely finished tying his bow tie when Charlie knocked on his door announcing they were leaving. He felt foolish for spending the whole time looking at himself in the mirror making sure everything was in place. Although he liked to have thought all the extra attention he was taking to get dress was just nervousness at meeting new people, he knew it was because he wanted to look good enough to stand next to Elizabeth.<p>

Everyone was waiting for Caroline as Elizabeth, Thomas and Austin had already left to greet guests upon arrival. Will was anxious and very quickly become irritable.

When Caroline finally emerged it was 45 minutes later. Will knew she was looking for an audience, already in a bad mood he stormed past Charlie and escorted Jane into the limo entering after her.

They arrived at the hotel finding the outside crowed with paparazzi. Being that they were almost an hour late they were caught in the traffic waiting to pull up to the entrance.

Jane took out her phone to give Elizabeth and update, when she got off Will could see a flood of panic cross her face. She was worried about Elizabeth trying to handle all the guest, her father's physical state and of course how Austin was faring to all the attention.

"I'm sure they're fine" Charlie soothed his wife.

"I know but Liz just told me the band hasn't arrived either and you saw the traffic getting here" Jane answered looking out the window of the limo and seeing they were the next car up.

Immediately upon exiting the Limo they were blinded by all the flashing of cameras. Naturally Caroline attached herself to Will's arm attempting to get as close as she could, hoping to make the front page of the tabloids Will thought to himself. Removing the hold she had on his arm Will left the red carpet area and sought out the safety of the hotel lobby.

He waited for his party to catch up before moving towards the ballroom entrance. Will could hear Elizabeth and Thomas's voices as the greeted every guest that walked through the door. He was anxious to finally set his eyes on Elizabeth, but someone pulled his arm back causing him to stop and leave Charlie and Jane to enter without them.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth stood at the door greeting guest after guest all the while her mind was running a hundred miles per second. The band was late and she asked Alex to stall by playing the piano til they arrived. The loss of Alex on the floor meant she had to pull double duty and keep everything moving along and still tend to the guest. She inwardly thanked Jane and Charlie for raising a well behaved son or she knew things would have gone south really fast. There she stood next to her father's chair with Austin sitting patiently on her father's lap greeting people. Elizabeth gave Alex a pleading look, but he just shook his head, meaning the band had still not arrived. After greeting the next couple Elizabeth noticed Austin jump off her father's lap and she was just about to chase him down when she saw Charlie pick him up. Elizabeth sighed in relief and was finally able to relax a bit.<p>

"You have no Idea how glad I am to see you guys" she said hugging Jane and Charlie like they were the Calvary.

"Sorry we're late" Jane apologized, motioning for Elizabeth to go ahead and deal with everything else and she'll take over greeting guest with their dad.

Elizabeth left quickly, heading straight to the back of the stage to see what the update was regarding the band. It was her biggest nightmare. She didn't care if the cake wasn't ready or if only half of the invited guest showed up but no band was the worst possible thing to have happen. She was scheduled to make the opening toast with Austin in 10 minutes but without a band how on earth would dancing begin without music. Alex couldn't stay up there the whole evening playing whatever he could remember at the top of his head once he ran out of sheet music.

It was a good thing people were drinking she thought, maybe they would get so drunk that they'll completely ignore the train wreck her father's birthday celebration was slowly becoming. She saw the main entrance door close and the lights dim signaling it was time to get things going.

* * *

><p>"Woah Will relax the face!" Richard greeted, "I thought Charlie was kidding when he said he was dragging you to Nappa".<p>

"Richard… what are you doing here?" Will was surprised. When he felt the pull on his arm he thought it would be Caroline.

"Bennett lawyer" Richard pointed a finger at himself and arched a questioning eyebrow at Will.

"Right, Jane and Charlie just walked in" he replied moving towards the door.

"Happy Birthday Thomas" Will greeted Thomas and ruffled Austin's hair, he expected to see Elizabeth, but Jane was standing next to her father. Scanning the room he couldn't find her anywhere.

"Thank you Will… Ah Richard it's great to see you again" Thomas shook both men's hands.

"The threat I received from Elizabeth made certain of that Thomas" Richard laughed, "Speaking of, where is that no good daughter of yours".

"She's around here somewhere, I'd avoid her though" Thomas teased, "she's as mad as a hornet".

Richard noticed the confusion on Will's face, "Liz overwhelming herself again?"

"You know her" Thomas agreed, "Why don't we make our way to the table… seems like the shows about to start".

Will glared at Richard, it was so easy for him to connect with Thomas. Seems Richard was another person who knew Elizabeth before him and he was jealous. As they reached the table, Will saw Richard smiling at him and then seat himself a seat away from Jane. Will's eyes searched the seating cards and he finally realized why Richard was acting like the smug bastard he really was.

The lights dimmed and all eyes flew to the spotlight shining on the stage.

* * *

><p>Slapping herself into gear Elizabeth walked on stage and grabbed the acoustic guitar sitting on its holder. Shooting a quick glance at Alex sitting behind the piano she knew as her ex-musical stage manager he understood what she was about.<p>

Elizabeth walked up to the mic and transformed herself into Benny. Looking out into the crowd she felt it, that undeniable love she had with performing. Clearing her throat she spoke into the mic.

"On behalf of my father and family I would like to express our sincerest gratitude to everyone here for joining us to celebrate Thomas Bennett's 50 wonderful years of life". She paused as the crowd broke into applause, raising her hand to calm them she continued. "Please join me in welcoming my gorgeous sister Jane and her handsome son Austin Bingley to say a few words in honor of his Papi's special day".

Jane made her way to the stage with Austin in tow. After handing Austin the mic Elizabeth walked to Alex on the piano to see if the band had arrived and would save her from having to do something she really wasn't ready for. When he replied in the negative she told him the song she wanted and returned to where Austin and Jane had just finished their speech. Elizabeth caught Jane's questioning eye and whispered, "don't worry I'll be fine".

"I was hoping the band would have arrived by now to save me from having to embarrass myself" she said teasingly resorting to her all time favorite defense when she was nervous "but no luck guys, I apologize but I've locked every exit just to ensure we all suffer together". Hearing the crowd laugh helped relieve some of the pressure she was feeling and she signaled Alex that they were starting. The first part of the song was slow with only occasional full piano chord progressions so she left the acoustic guitar hang from its strap over her shoulder and chest and wrapped her hands around the mic on the stand. There was no turning back so she let the words flow out of her mouth. All she saw in the darkness of the crowd were the hundreds of small devices pointed at her, she smiled drinking in the sweet remembrance of how her fans used to record her during concerts with the phones.

(1)"_Filling my way through the darkness, guided by a beating light... I can't tell where the journey will end, but I know where to start_". She sang as Alex occasionally filled in a few chords. There she was, three years after leaving her musical career behind singing an unrehearsed acoustic version of the last track she released.

The silence in the room could have broken any unprepared soul, but Elizabeth fed off of it; she loved it.

"_They told me I'm too young to understand, they say I'm caught up in a dream... Life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes well that's fine by me_". She picked up the guitar and strummed the beat of the chorus.

"_So wake me up when it's all over, when I'm wiser and I'm older all this time I was finding myself and I didn't know I was lost_". She closed her eyes to feel the words she was singing and for those few moments she felt like she was exactly where she belonged, a feeling she had scarcely remembered since taking over the vineyard. Elizabeth was in her element and it just flowed.

* * *

><p>Thomas was proud and felt every fiber of his being smile. There stood his daughter unknowingly giving him the best birthday gift he could have hoped for. He always knew Elizabeth was born to perform and the day she gave that up he felt she let a piece of her go. Of course he was grateful to have her help with the vineyard, but look what it cost.<p>

* * *

><p>Will sat oblivious to the world around; the only person that mattered was right in front of him. He was disappoint to walk into the ballroom and not see Elizabeth, but the sight of her in a burgundy floor length high slit gown, holding a guitar on stage was beautiful. Nothing but the spotlight shining on her could be seen throughout the room, leaving Will all the opportunity to stare openly at the woman that had stolen his heart. He heard her voice played over and over by Georgiana years ago, but nothing compared to how raw and pure she sounded live. Before he knew it the song was over and he joined the entire room in giving Elizabeth a standing ovation.<p>

"Thank you" Elizabeth said shyly into the mic the uncomfortable feeling of being in front of an audience finally hitting her. "I can now tell you that the doors have been unlocked and the band has arrived" she joked taking the guitar and placing it back on its stand. "Please enjoy the rest of the evening" she said to the crowd before finally leaving the stage. She met Alex backstage and nearly threw herself in his arms.

"Liz, can I just make the call now to get you back in the studio?" he asked squeezing her with a bear hug.

"Alex as someone who has been there with me from the start, you know the Vineyard is my life now" she gave him the same speech she always gave whenever he brought up music.

"Well I assure you what everyone saw out there was nothing short of pure talent, don't be surprised when you're the cover of tomorrow's paper" he warned leaving her to take care of the band set up.

Elizabeth took a deep breath before leaving the cover of the stage to face her family. Before she had time to get to them she was immediately crowded by guest wanting to compliment and question her about picking back up her music career.

"Thank you everyone" a male voice said as the owner of it grabbed Elizabeth's arm and pulled her away, "please excuse Liz".

Elizabeth looked up to see who had come to her rescue and smiled brightly realizing who it was. "Richard! You made it" she exclaimed following his lead as he led her to the table where the rest of the family sat.

"Thank God I did" he answered back, "I would have killed you if I had to watch that performance on youtube".

They arrived at the table where the family sat and Elizabeth immediately gave her father a kiss on the cheek.

"That was beautiful sweetheart" Thomas announced taking Elizabeth's hand and squeezing it for emphasis.

"Thanks Pa" she replied a little embarrassed at the attention.

"I was just telling her that if I found about that performance over youtube I would have killed her" Richard added pulling out the empty chair next to him for Elizabeth.

"Well I didn't know until 10 minutes ago" Elizabeth answered, "I wondered when you were going to arrive" she informed Richard, pick up the water glass from the table and taking a sip.

"Well I'm a busy man… but since I was ordered to drop everything and attend some unimportant birthday celebration I had no choice" he laughed receiving a scolding look from Thomas.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and for the first time that evening noticed a pair of ocean blue eyes staring at her from across the table. She couldn't help but feel her heart jump when Will's eyes found hers and he smiled that drop dead gorgeous smile.

"Hi Will" she said placing her napkin on her lap to escape the mesmerizing gleam his eyes held.

"Liz" he replied very softly, "you look amazing".

"Thank you…" she said wanting to return the complement but someone tapped her shoulder causing her to turn to address them.

"Elizabeth how wonderful to see you" an older lady greeted. Elizabeth turned back to her table and excused herself to speak to the woman.

Will never took his eyes off of Elizabeth and it was impossible to miss that he wasn't the only one. Nearly everyone was trying to get their chance to have a few words with her. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Richard staring at him.

"What?" Will asked seeing Richard grinning at him.

"Oh I think you know exactly what" Richard answered moving his eyes from Will to Elizabeth and back again.

Will responded by glaring at his idiot cousin sitting across the table. Not only did he quickly change the seating cards on the table before they were seated, but he also placed him sandwiched between Charles and Caroline. This meant there was no way he was going to end the evening without a scorching headache.

Richard let a few minutes pass before he proceeded to retrieve Elizabeth from the crowd of people around her. As they return to the table she thanked him.

"Can you just please not leave my side for the remainder of the evening" she pleaded relieved to be back at the table.

"It's my job to serve and protect my client isn't it?" Richard answered ignoring the death dagger's Will was shooting at him. Will was jealous and he was going to enjoy making him angry.

"Glad to know you take your job seriously" Elizabeth answered before turning to join the conversation her father and Jane were having.

Dinner was served and Elizabeth noted that after the cake her only job for the night was to… enjoy it. Gone were her worries about something going wrong, she was going to have a little fun for a change.

"Jane I'm going to get the cake" she whisper in her sister's ear before disappearing to the kitchen. Jane signaled Alex to call her father to the center of the dance floor. When Thomas was placed in position and Austin sitting on his lap, he gave his thank you speech. Alex killed the lights leaving the walkway and dance floor laminated and Elizabeth emerged from the double doors pushing the cart holding the large six tier cake. The cart was only a foot high making it easier for Thomas to reach the candle on the highest tier. After they sang Happy Birthday Thomas allowed Austin to blow out the candle and this caused millions of streamers and confetti to shoot into the air. Thomas smiled brightly at his family surrounding him. This was definitely one of his favorite moments as a father. After the cake was cut and served Jane and Charlie walked Austin and Martha out to the vehicle waiting to return them home while the rest stayed to enjoy the party.

Elizabeth felt every bit of tension and anxiety she was feeling leave her as she sat next Will. They were the only two at the table as everyone else was dancing and mingling.

"What a relief" Elizabeth let out an exhausted breath.

"It's a great party Liz" Will said, enjoying finally being able to have a moment alone with Elizabeth. She was hunched over in her chair exposing the creamy bare skin of her back to him.

She smile and asked, "So Richard is your cousin?" sitting upright and leaning her back against the chair.

"Yes, I had no idea he was your lawyer" Will answered a little jealous that it was their first moment alone and Elizabeth decided to talk about Richard.

"The Fitzwilliams have been the Bennett family lawyers since my great grandfather bought the land to start the vineyard" an odd nervousness started washing over her and she fidgeted with the ruffles of her dress to try and calm herself.

"It's really shocking that everyone in my family knows you but me" Will stated reaching for his glass of champagne to busy his hands.

"I agree" she dropped the piece of her dress she was holding and folded her hands on her lap to keep them from shaking. She wanted to slap herself for acting so damn girlie and shy, it was done unwillingly. Something strange was happening; she never had trouble holding a conversation with anyone but it seemed she couldn't put words together that would make for an interesting conversation.

"Would you like to dance?" Will whispered softly.

"Yes" Elizabeth agreed quickly surprising herself at how relieved she was that he asked.

As they stood and walked towards the dance floor both Will and Elizabeth seemed oblivious to the cue Richard sent the lead singer to make the next one a slow one. Will led her to the middle of the floor and put his hand on her waist and took her other into his own. Elizabeth then responded by placing her right hand on his shoulder. They danced in silence for a while before he felt Elizabeth tense and a serious look crossed her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked searching her face for what could have caused her to stop dancing. He saw her place her hand over her ear and then look at the door.

"I'll be right there" he heard her say confusing him. "I'm really sorry to do this to you Will, but there's a situation in the lobby I have to take care of" Elizabeth informed him hating having to interrupt such a nice moment.

"I'll come with you" he answered quickly placing his hand at the small of her back to push her towards the door.

When they entered the lobby Will noticed the color drain from Elizabeth's face. There was a few security guards standing near the staircase leading to the ball room trying to calm a frantically yelling woman. Elizabeth walked up to the guards and was immediately addressed by the yelling woman.

"Elizabeth, you tell these men to let us now" Fanny ordered not caring that she was causing a scene.

"Miss. Bennett I tried to tell them that they weren't on the list, but she refuse to listen" the guard explained to Elizabeth.

"How can you tell me I'm not on the list I'm his ex-wife for God sakes" Fanny spat causing Elizabeth to cringe and try and sooth the headache throbbing at her temple.

"And I'm her daughter you idiot" Lydia pointed a finger at her mother. Both were dressed like corner hookers, looking like their dresses were painted on and it didn't seem like either had run a brush through their hair for days.

Elizabeth was mortified, "I'm sorry Lewis…" she addressed the guard, "They're on the list…the do not allow inside list" Elizabeth turned the page and pointed to the large red letter heading that said just that.

"Oh yes, here they are…" the guard smiled in astonishment there were only three names on that list, a Thomas Bennett Jr. Fanny Gardiner and Lydia Gardiner.

"How dare you Elizabeth, keep us from enjoying the party" Fanny pointed an accusing finger at Elizabeth.

Will stood behind Elizabeth disgusted with who he now learned were Elizabeth's mother and younger sister. He'd seen them plaster over gossip magazines for crazy partying and out of control behavior, but seeing it first hand was disturbing. As Elizabeth tried to calm herself with every curse and insult the older woman threw at her, he admired her for not lashing back.

"Thank you Lewis, go ahead and take a break" Elizabeth ordered. Stepping away from the entrance to the ball room she let Fanny and Lydia pass, knowing she would regret it. When they entered she quickly ordered Alex to inform the bartender not to serve one drink to her mother or Lydia. Leaning against the wall, Elizabeth practiced the art of calm breathing.

Standing there watching Elizabeth shrink in front of her mother and sister, Will was angry. The audacity of them to be so disrespectful to someone as loving and caring as Elizabeth infuriated him. Brushing his own feelings aside he held his hand out to Elizabeth. He noticed how she looked at it questionably before meeting his eyes. Will could have crumbled to pieces seeing how broken her expression looked.

Elizabeth placed her hand in Will's and found his support to be exactly what she needed right now. When they entered the ball room Elizabeth heard rather than saw Fanny and Elizabeth gushing and throwing themselves at all of her father's friends like they were the most important people in the room. Elizabeth locked eyes with Jane and there she found her strength. After taking the seat Will pulled out for her Elizabeth braced herself for the embarrassment she knew was coming. Fanny and Lydia hadn't even greeted her father yet, as they were still parading around the room seeking attention. They finally made it to the family table and barely acknowledged her father's presence.

"Thomas" Fanny said coldly sitting herself next to Thomas, "No Lydia you sit there next to that handsome young man" she ordered pointing at the empty seat next to Will. Elizabeth saw Will stiffen next to her, she mouth "I'm sorry" then braced herself for what was coming.

"Hello mother" Jane greeted in her naturally sweet and always gentle voice.

"Janey, my goodness how even more gorgeous you have grown" Fanny gushed, "even after a child your body is still in perfect shape".

Jane politely smiled at her mother, "Austin is a joy mom".

"Well maybe Elizabeth should have a few children of her own, maybe then she can actually have a body instead of looking like a walking toothpick" Fanny laughed grabbing the cup of champagne that belong to Thomas and drinking it down like water.

"Yea right, like anyone would ever want to have children with an uptight no it all wanna be like Liz" Lydia added following her mother's actions and drinking a flute of champagne not caring who it belonged to.

Elizabeth move to leave the table when Jane's gentle hand grabbed her pleading her not to take any of this to heart.

"That's enough Lydia" Thomas warned feeling the anger and rage emanating from Elizabeth's body.

"As if on cue daddy comes in to save his little princess" Lydia taunted scanning the room in search of the bar.

Elizabeth noticed where her eyes landed and said "don't even think about it".

"Like I'll listen to you" Lydia spat, leaving her seat and going to the bar.

"Elizabeth, you'll never attract a husband if you're constantly behaving like a stick in the mud" Fanny scolded, "but what else should I expect from a woman who does farming and manual labor for a living… how embarrassing".

"Are you kidding me?" Elizabeth had enough, "how do you think you're able to afford…"

"Elizabeth walk away!" Thomas ordered causing her to stop mid-statement and stand to leave the table.

Elizabeth didn't miss the smug look Caroline held the entire time.

"Don't forget to have mine and Lydia's room ready are bags are in the limo" Fanny threw in Elizabeth's face. She had expect Elizabeth to do as her father told her and walk away, but instead she watch Elizabeth lean across the table bring herself closer to her face.

"If you and Lydia step one foot on Bennett property I'll have you arrested" Elizabeth threatened leaving every occupant at the table shocked except for Darcy who followed her out.

"Liz wait" he was running after her as she quickly descended the stairs heading to exit the hotel.

"Go back inside Will" Elizabeth shot back giving the valet her ticket, thankful that she drove herself.

"Here it's freezing out here" Will placed his jacket around her shoulders.

"I don't want to talk about it" Elizabeth made clear as they stood there waiting for the valet to return with her car.

"Ok, can I ride with you back… I came with Charles and Jane and since you're leaving now…" Will wasn't sure if Elizabeth was even listening to him because she didn't move aside from the heavy breathing he could see by the rise and fall of her chest.

The valet returned with Elizabeth's car and Will was stunned to see it wasn't the four door jeep wrangler they were constantly riding around the vineyard, but a white on black Audi RS5. Elizabeth turned to the valet, "have my father's car brought forward, he's be leaving in the next 20 minutes… his driver is in the lounge" she informed the man seeing Will tip him she went around the car and seat herself in the driver seat. The car was already being warmed so she shrugged out of Will's coat and hung it on the back of her seat. She waited for Will to finish buckling his seat belt before slamming her foot down on the gas.

"Uh… are you sure you don't want me to drive" Will asked nervously gripping the sides of his seat.

"Don't squeeze my seats, their Valonea leather… grab the door handle or my hand" Elizabeth stuck her right hand over the middle console without letting off the gas. Feeling Will place his palm and intertwine his finger into hers she could have savored the warmth and soothing feeling of it, but her temper was far past boiling point.

"Not to invade your current need for speed, but you missed the exit" Will watched as they passed the freeway exit leading towards the Vineyard.

Elizabeth ignored him; glancing in the rear view and noticing a cop not too far behind. Releasing her foot off the gas she let the car slow back down to 65mpg before placing her foot back, this time much lighter.

"I don't want to talk about" she muttered after a few minutes of silence. Her eyes focused on the road ahead. She felt Will brushing his thumb against hers, their fingers still locked.

"Then we won't talk about it" He replied turning his head towards her noticing that her breathing had relax.

Will wasn't going to push Elizabeth into pouring out her feelings, but it bothered him that she was bottling everything inside. A defense mechanism he knew all too well. He watched the slow rise and fall of her chest and her jaw finally relaxed as they drove further away from the vineyard. If he was being honest, he was pretty taken with the image of an angry Elizabeth. The thigh high slit in her gown exposed the entire skin of her lean legs as the dress draped on each side to accommodate her right leg on the gas pedal. Her bare arms glistened as the blue backlight of the navigator screen illuminated them in the dark of interior of the car. Her anger was fierce, but through it Will could see her pain. It made no sense how Jane and Elizabeth could have been raised by such a woman. Their mother was the definition of train wreck and Lydia was her protégé. Will was hurting for Elizabeth; no one should ever be treated like that especially not his Elizabeth. Unknowingly he squeezed Elizabeth's hand causing her to wince.

"I'm going the speed limit" Elizabeth glanced at Will.

"Sorry, where are we going?" He asked noticing they just past the Travis Air Force Base.

Elizabeth clicked her turning signal and they exited the freeway. She tried to free her hand for Will's grip, but he didn't let go. "You can have it back, but I'm going to need it to make this turn" she laughed pulling her hand free and turning back on the freeway to head home. Will wasted no time recapturing her hand after they were safely heading north towards the vineyard.

"Do you do this often?" he asked finally relaxing into his seat.

"No" was the only answer he received.

He knew exactly how Elizabeth felt when it came to talking about emotions and feelings; he had mastered the art of bottling things up. It occurred to him that maybe if she knew he trusted her with his feelings, she might return the same trust.

"How about I tell you about my sister" he suggested, "since you don't want to talk about… _it_". He received a warning glare from Elizabeth for this statement, but ignored it an continued. "Her name is Georgiana… She's 21, brilliant, beautiful and a ballerina".

Elizabeth was interested, there was no denying that, but she remembered the way Will reacted at the mention of his sister the first night they dined. "Look you don't have to…" she interrupted.

"I'm addicted to work" Will proceeded ignoring Elizabeth's interruption "Jet setting from London to New York to L.A and where ever else I have to be". He swallowed hard and said, "Our parents died a few months after Georgiana graduated from high school".

"I'm sorry Will" Elizabeth said without hesitation.

"Thank you" he squeezed her hand, "I wasn't there for her much… After seeing she settled into Julliard I came to L.A to deal with major clients at the branch Charles heads".

Elizabeth changed lanes to take the bridge connection towards the vineyard; she could hear the hesitation in his voice it was near heart breaking.

"I figured Georgiana was at school dancing, doing what she loved and she would be alright" He spoke after seconds of suspenseful silence passed.

"Will you don't have to tell me anything" Elizabeth stopped him, the hurt in voice was becoming too much for her to bare. Her chest was sinking and she was sure he hadn't even reached the climax of his confession yet.

"I abandoned her" Will whispered his eyes focused on the floor of the car, "she needed me and I was too busy to see her asking for my help".

Elizabeth wanted to say something, anything that would comfort him, but words would not form. Will sat next to her hurt and slowly sinking into a depressed state and she couldn't string together a sentence to help him know she cared.

"She went to party with a few of her classmates and um… someone handed her a drink that was spiked with Rohypnol" Will let go of Elizabeth's hand gripped his knees. He could feel the rush of rage pushing through his chest.

Exiting the freeway Elizabeth pulled into the drive thru of a burger restaurant, if there was one thing she understood is was that food was comforting. Reaching her hand across the center console she placed it on Will's arm, "I'm sorry you've been carrying around such a heavy burden on your heart Will, but it's not your fault". She turned and placed a double order of a burger combo and they left towards home. Will was silent for the remainder of the ride; Elizabeth didn't need him to finish his story to know what happened, the hurt painted across his face explained it all.

It was nearly 2:00am when Elizabeth pulled the Audi into the garage. Will still hadn't spoke, but Elizabeth understood. The house was quiet aside from the beeping of the security alarm as they entered the hall. Everyone was probably asleep. She grabbed a tray from under the kitchen counter and took the food out of the bag. Will just stood there watching her, his face blank, Elizabeth handed him the tray and pushed him towards the hall. When he stepped to take the stairs she pulled his arm, "Oh no, my feet are killing me" stepping into the now opened elevator door. It would have been an awkward 10 seconds if the circumstances had been different, but Elizabeth found the silence bearable.

"Take that to your room, I'm going to change" she ordered walking towards her room down the hall, "and don't you dare steal any of my fries". The slight twitch of the corners of Will's mouth gave her hope that he was going to alright. It was amazing how it started with her barely able to speak because of her fury and now it was Will who was the one that needed cheering up. Elizabeth quickly changed into a cami, pinstripe pj bottoms and robe. She took out all the pins that held up her chignon, clipping her hair back with a butterfly clip. Finishing her change by brushing her teeth and putting on her warm fuzzy house slippers she went down the hall and knocked lightly on Will's door. He opened the door and Elizabeth noticed he had changed, wearing a plain white tee that hugged his chest and grey pj pants.

"Are you going to let me in, or would you rather my father catch me at your door this late at night?" she questioned, he stepped back and the smell of grease take out filled her nose. Will had placed the tray on the dresser seeing as though there wasn't a table in the room. Elizabeth figured she needed to take charge of the situation or things would get awkward fast. Picking up the tray she walked to the end of the bed and sat on the floor, patting the spot next to her for Will to follow.

"So I guess this is that part where it's your turn to say I don't want to talk about it" Elizabeth asked unwrapping her burger and lifting the top bun to squeeze in some ketchup. She notice Will was watching her, feeling like he was uncomfortable with eating so freely she smiled, "what?... was it not you who claimed you were very capable of having fun?".

"You're very hungry?" Will answered as Elizabeth bit into her burger. She was so unpredictable, it was intriguing.

"Aside from lunch I haven't eaten all day" she answered dipping her fries in some ketchup. "And I haven't had fast food for years, Martha's such a great cook there's never any reason to eat out".

"Well don't eat too fast, I'm sure it won't run away" Will genuinely laughed.

Hearing him loosen up Elizabeth smiled leaning against the foot board of the large four post Cal King that was behind them. "Well you better start eating because I now want to talk about… _it_". She took a sip of her coke and once she saw Will eating said, "Fanny loves Tom, loves Jane, hates me and loves Lydia". It didn't bother her at all to admit was has always been obvious. "Our relationship is simple; she left my Pa after I was born killing any chance of us forming that mother daughter bond ever girl hopes for". She saw Will's sympathetic eyes, "Don't worry I don't regret not having Fanny as a mother… my Pa and Martha did fine raising me without her help".

"So… Lydia" Will asked connecting the dots.

"Half sister, and before you ask Fanny doesn't even know who Lydia's father is, but my pa is the traditional type who understands the responsibilities of a man to care for his family… so he supports them" Elizabeth distracted her feelings of resentment by eating a few more bites of her burger.

"She was wrong you know…" Will watched as Elizabeth pulled her legs up to her chest and rest her chin on her knees. She gave arched a questioning eyebrow at him, "I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met".

Elizabeth shook her head at Will's statement and avoided his piercing gaze. "No, there is some truth in what she says… I mean most men don't want a woman who spends the day driving a tractor and ends the day smelling like fertilizer and mud" she reasoned gathering the trash from their now devoured meal and pushing the tray away.

Will couldn't believe that Elizabeth actually felt her mother was right, he took her hand that was playing with the string to her robe and said, "I wouldn't mind".

"You're kidding me right" Elizabeth laughed dropping his hand and turning to face him "There are times when I can't even stand the smell".

"I wouldn't mind" Will whispered conveying the truth with his eyes.

"It's late" Elizabeth stood and grabbed the tray, "I should probably…"

"Stay… just for a little while longer" Will pleaded taking the tray from Elizabeth and setting it on the dresser.

"Will… I don't…" Elizabeth answered.

"I swear I won't make any advances towards you Liz" he pleaded "I just haven't talked to anyone in a really long time". He knew they would be leaving tomorrow and this was probably the last time he would see her maybe ever.

"Ok" muttered softly. She understood the feeling of loneliness; after all it was only her and her father here at the ranch; no one to talk to unless Jane called or Alex was around. She kicked off her house slippers and laid stomach down on the soft mattress as Will sat with his back against the headboard. "You don't have to answer this, but did you get justice for what happened to your sister?" she knew she was prying, but it was so sad she wanted to know if the monster was caught.

"No, they found her unconscious in one of the dorm rooms" Will shifted.

"I'm really sorry that happened to her…" Elizabeth offered, "How is she doing now?"

"Better… she's still very quiet but she's dancing again"

"A strong young woman" Elizabeth complemented, after such an ordeal it would only take a strong woman to pick herself back up.

"I know you got angry the last time we talked about this, but after seeing you perform tonight I have to ask" Will turned to Elizabeth, "Don't you miss it? You're amazing… You belong on stage, making music".

Elizabeth knew it was only fair that she remain calm and answer Will's question, but it was hard to answer without feeling regret and that was something she promised herself she would never feel. "I love music, but I've accepted that I need to be here".

"But you had so many fans who loved you; I don't think you understand the severity of my sister's obsession with you" he said bring himself down to lay comfortably on the bed.

"It's just the way things are Will" Elizabeth answered a yawn escaping her. Not wanting to move she gave into the heaviness of her eyelids and fell asleep.

After watching her sleep for a few minutes, Will soon let sleep take over him, feeling content with how the night ended.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: _Wake Me Up_ – Avicii (Aloe Blacc Acoutic) does not belong to me and no copyright infringement intended. I do however love this song and I think it fit well with Elizabeth's character portrayal.


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of her wristwatch alarm going off caused her to stir. Groaning to herself Elizabeth opened her eyes and glanced at the offending object. _6:00am_ it read. Taking in her surroundings she noticed the room was a cream colored room instead of her peach colored one. Turning slowly she saw Will asleep next to her and instinctively she lifted the covers to make sure she was fully clothed. Carefully lifting herself from the bed, the memories from last night flooding back. Her head was throbbing from the lack of sleep and she assumed that Will would probably experience the same thing when he woke. Going into his bathroom she opened the medicine cabinet taking out the aspirin and grabbed a water bottle from off the dresser. Depositing both objects on the nightstand next to Will, Elizabeth took the tray filled with last night's food and quietly crept out of the room.

"ahhem" someone behind her cleared their throat causing Elizabeth to nearly drop the tray in her hand.

"Oh… hey Pa" Elizabeth answered awkwardly avoiding his eyes. "We didn't" she quickly pointed from herself to Will's door trying to answer the question she knew her father was asking her telepathically.

"Liz…" Thomas said sternly trying to get her to relax she was obviously uncomfortable, but how else was she suppose to feel, he had just caught her coming out of Will's room.

"Uh, I'm gonna go… uh that way" Elizabeth stuttered leaving her father in the hall and heading for the kitchen.

Elizabeth thought her feet could not move fast enough away from her father, after leaving the tray in the kitchen she returned to her room to shower and dress for the day. Last night was pretty intense emotionally and she was determined to let it all go and get on with her life. After blow drying her hair she dressed in a pair of skinny denim, her combat boots, a white tank and chose a button up shirt from her endless supply. Excited to get to Rocky she bolted out the sliding door and went to the stables.

* * *

><p>Thomas waited for his daughter's return in the breakfast room. Fanny's disgusting display last night had bothered him and he wanted to make sure Elizabeth was alright. Thomas never let Elizabeth believe any of the things her mother said, but Fanny would speak regardless of his attempts to silence her. When Elizabeth walked into the breakfast room he could feel she was still a bit distant because of earlier, "Liz come have breakfast with me" he requested patting the spot next to him.<p>

"We just fell asleep that's all" Elizabeth explained feeling like her father was disappointed in her.

"I believe you" Thomas smiled, "but it's none of my business… I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am that Fanny and Lydia…"

"Oh no Pa, don't apologize for them" Elizabeth grabbed her father's hand, "I've gotten better at just ignoring it".

"Nonetheless Liz, you have transformed into a remarkable young woman and last night I realized that I don't tell you that enough" Thomas wasn't one to wear his emotions on his sleeve, but he needed to reassure Elizabeth of his appreciation of her. "You've really pulled this place together and I just need you to know that I _am_ proud of you".

Elizabeth smiled at her father and bent over the table to place a kiss on his cheek, "thanks Pa, but I couldn't have done it without you". Out of the corner of her eye Elizabeth saw movement and noticed Alex had just walked into the room. "Good Morning Alex, come join us" she offered pulling out the seat next to her.

"The both of you did a wonderful job last night" Thomas complemented while serving himself some eggs and bacon.

"That's the last time we'll be using that band for any event" Alex replied placing his napkin on his lap.

"Well I can't complain it's not every day that someone as important as Benny performs at your birthday party" Thomas smiled at his daughter. She was absolutely amazing last night.

Elizabeth ignored her father because she knew exactly what he was about; taking a spoonful of her oatmeal she busied herself with stuffing her mouth.

"I think I prefer that acoustic arrangement to the original" Alex added, he was in the same mind as Thomas and wished that Elizabeth would at least try and get back to music. It wasn't like she had to give up running the vineyard; she was pretty capable of balancing both if she really wanted to.

"Would you two cut it out" Elizabeth leaned back in her seat so she would have a good view of both gentlemen. "Thank you for being my biggest fans, really… it means a lot but that's all over"

After a few awkward minutes of silence passed Alex spoke, "Will you be attending the wine convention in L.A this weekend… I think it would be a good idea considering how many orders we've shipped of the new bottles".

"I don't know" Elizabeth answered, "Frank and Lisa do a great job managing our booth at the conventions. I don't see why I should go".

"I think it's a great idea" Jane said walking in with Austin on her hip. "You can spend the week with us".

"I can't leave the vineyard for an entire week" Elizabeth shook her head in protest.

"Yes you can" Thomas added "and take Alex with you, I don't need him following me around".

"I resent that Thomas… "Alex glared causing Thomas to laugh.

"No really Liz, come back home with us today and stay til after the convention" Jane suggested putting Austin's breakfast in front of him and filling her own plate.

* * *

><p>Will woke hoping to find Elizabeth still asleep next to him, but when he opened his eyes she was gone. He turned to check the clock on the nightstand and noticed some aspirin and water sitting next to it. He smiled at Elizabeth's gesture and got up to ready himself to leave the vineyard. Once he was packed he left his room following the voices he heard coming from the breakfast room.<p>

"Good morning Will" Jane greeted as she saw him walk into the room. Will smile and returned her greeting noticing how quickly Elizabeth's head turned towards him when Jane spoke. Will took the empty seat next to Charles.

"Did you sleep well Will?" Thomas asked a smirk on his face.

Elizabeth quickly turned her eyes to her father and gave him a threatening look of disapproval of his teasing. "Uh… Alex will you pass the jam please" she quickly asked trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Yes, thank you" Will answered seeing Elizabeth's expression and feeling a bit weird about answering Thomas. He had expected a warmer welcome from Elizabeth, but he only received a slight smile and was ignored after that.

"So what do you say Liz?" Charlie asked "You coming with us back home?"

Elizabeth hated being put on the spot especially since everyone at the table was in agreement that she should go to the convention, except Will who looked confused. She heard Alex excuse himself to take a call, turning to her father she said, "Pa, I really don't think I should… We've just turned the soil on the new plot and I think it's best that I stay and make sure they don't end up busting another pipe when they turn the second one".

"Don't be silly… Jason can take care of all that" Thomas brushed off Elizabeth's concerns as excuses.

"Come on Liz, it'll just be a week" Jane pleaded.

Elizabeth felt cornered; she let her eyes fall on Will who was seated across the table from her. She couldn't tell what the expression on his face meant, he looked like he wanted to say something but didn't.

"Liz, you need to take this call" Alex retuned from the office and gave Elizabeth the phone from his hand. Elizabeth thankfully excused herself and went to the office.

"Elizabeth Bennett" she spoke into the receiver.

"Liz, it's Kurt Warner" the man on the other line answered helping Elizabeth realize who she was speaking to.

"Kurt that was fast, what can you tell me?" she answered realizing it was the private investigator she hired a few weeks ago to tail Fanny. Elizabeth was never condescending towards Fanny, but she hated that the woman cashed alimony checks that she didn't deserve. After all she walked away from the family leaving her father to raise their three children on his own.

"That Fanny Gardiner is really Fanny Price" Kurt answered sternly, worried that a strong silence was all he received from the other end of the phone. "Liz?... you still there?"

"I'm sorry did … did I hear you correctly?" Elizabeth was shocked stupid at the news.

"If you heard me say Fanny is married then yes you heard right" Kurt answered knowing the news had probably stunned Elizabeth silent.

"For how long?" Elizabeth seated herself not trusting her legs to hold her up anymore.

"She married Robert Price in Vegas in April… I have the wedding certificate here and it seems their witnesses were Lydia Gardiner and Thomas Bennett Jr".

"You've got to be shitting me" Elizabeth whispered her astonishment causing her to feel a little light headed. "Fanny is married and she had my older brother and younger sister witness that unholy train wreck?"

"It appears so" Kurt answered he was surprised when he found out.

"Ok, just keep digging… matter of fact can you track down my brother while you're at it" Elizabeth needed to talk about a few things with him regarding the ranch ownership. She didn't blame him for leaving, but he could have left things with a little more grace. No… what she blamed him for was her father's broken heart and stroke… she knew it was wrong to put all that on him but the fact was his abandonment sent her father into a dark place.

"Will do, I'll keep you posted" Kurt replied before ending their call.

Elizabeth sat staring blankly at the wall opposite her desk as if it would give her the answers she needed. She promised her father she wouldn't take legal action against her mother, but this was the ammo she needed to finally kill any connection with Fanny forever. Thinking over her options she decided to set the chips in place, that way if she ever needed to protect her father and the vineyard she would have everything ready. She needed to discuss her options with Richard.

"Liz, everything alright?" Jane asked noticing the stern look on her sister's face when she returned.

"I've decided to join you guys" she informed everyone. "Alex and I will fly back later tonight… I have a few things I need to finish up first".

"That's wonderful… I think I'll throw a house party while you're away" Thomas teased glad that Elizabeth decided to leave the vineyard for once.

"Don't you dare" Elizabeth shot him a threatening look, "Or I'll call your old nurse Mary to come look after you".

"Anything but that" Thomas's teasing ended quickly knowing Elizabeth would not hesitate to make that phone call.

Elizabeth looked around the table and arched an eyebrow, "Uh… where's Caroline?"

"She jetted to Paris late last night, something about a fashion show" Charlie answered nonchalantly.

"Oh…" Elizabeth answered then excused herself to tie up a few loose ends and pack, with Alex following close behind.

"So…?" Alex was restless with curiosity.

"Shhh… I'll tell you on our flight" Elizabeth trusted Alex he had stayed a loyal friend before, during and after her music career.

* * *

><p>After fastening Austin in his car seat and bidding him good bye, Elizabeth ducked her head to get out of the back seat of the SUV only to find Will standing at the door.<p>

"Uh… hey" she said nervously taking his offered hand to help her out of the car.

"So…" Will began to say, not really knowing what he should say. It was the first time they spoke since their simple greeting over the breakfast table.

"Thank you… for last night" Elizabeth decided to end the awkward silence seeing as though Will wasn't going to say much.

"Right, Thank you also, for the company" Will replied nervously shoving his hands in his pocket "and also the aspirin".

"Goodness this is awkward" Elizabeth released a deep breath and turned to Will. "The whole thing at the breakfast table… my Pa kinda caught me coming out of your room this morning" she revealed looking to the ground to hide the warmth rising in her cheeks.

Will stiffened finally understanding the expression Elizabeth wore at breakfast. He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it abruptly not finding words to make the situation any less embarrassing.

"But I told him nothing happened" Elizabeth quickly said hoping to put an end to it.

"I'm sorry" Will finally found his voice, "I shouldn't have asked you to stay…"

"No, I was the one that fell asleep" she interrupted pushing back the hair that had fallen over her cheek.

"You ready to go Will?" Charles interrupted shutting the trunk and coming up to where Elizabeth and Will stood.

"Yes" Will answered pressing his lips together.

"We'll see you tonight Liz" Charlie gave her a hug and went to open the door to the back seat for Jane.

"Of course" she replied moving to step away from the car so Will could get into the front passenger seat, but was quickly stopped by Will who reached out and grabbed her arm his hand sliding down til he was hold hers. Elizabeth looked at him thinking he was going to say something, but he just stood there, holding her hand. After a long few seconds of him just staring at her, he finally nodded and released her hand and just like that they were gone.

"What was that about?" Alex whispered from behind breaking Elizabeth out of her daze.

"I haven't the slightest idea" she shook her head in confusion and followed Alex inside.

"Oh I have an idea" Alex teased closing the door to the office when Elizabeth walked in. "I think he likes you" he sang like a child.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and focused her attention on the computer screen in front of her.

"You're really not going to say anything?" Alex looked disappointedly at her, "The man is a 10 and attracted to you and your only response is pretending to not care?"

"Stop talking" Elizabeth glared at Alex seated in front of her, "I've got a lot going on, even if he was interested in me it wouldn't work".

"Like hell it wouldn't" Alex smiled, "the both of you are gorgeous, successful individuals and from what I've read your love lives are very similar".

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Elizabeth exclaimed giving Alex her full attention.

"Both are nonexistent" Alex was sure Will was single, it was after all his job to do damage control on the Bennett family publicity and that meant reading the tabloids and immersing himself in social media.

Elizabeth scowled and turned back to her computer, "How did last night's event turn out in the papers?... Please tell me Fanny and Lydia didn't do anything front page worthy".

"Great" Alex commented taking a manila folder from his bag and sliding it across the desk to Elizabeth, "aside from personal phone devices, our hired photographers were the only ones with inside access… but the red carpet photos came out pretty decent".

She opened the folder and smiled as the first photo, it was of her standing next to her father's chair, Austin seated handsomely on his lap. "Have this one enlarged and placed in Pa's study above the mantle". She quickly went through the red carpet photos and stopped when her eyes found the photos of Jane and Charles. "Oh and this one too, but double it and send one to Jane".

"Got it" Alex was jotting down Elizabeth's orders looking at her for her next request but noticed she was staring very hard at one of the photos. He stood and came around the desk to see what she was looking at. "What a socialite" he said in disgust seeing that it was a photo of Will with Caroline holding onto his arm. It was pretty obvious that her attachment was unwanted.

Elizabeth quickly shut the folder, "Uh… how long til the photographers will have the photos from inside the ballroom ready? I've been meaning to get more updated photos of the family up?" she asked trying to get the image of Will and Caroline out of her head. Of course she knew Will had no interest in Caroline, but that didn't mean she wanted to see them that close together. Why she even cared was astonishing, but it was no use denying that it didn't bother her.

"I was told by the end of next week, but here are a few articles I was able to get before I got here" Alex handed her different news papers containing news about the banquet.

"What the hell is this?" Elizabeth exclaimed after reading the front page of the newspaper. She dropped the paper in her hand and began vigorously typing and clicking at her computer. "Can we have this taken down?" she asked looking pointedly at Alex.

"Sorry Liz, it's YouTube… and I don't see why you would want it taken down" Alex reasoned, "You were amazing, and if you haven't noticed that three minute video broke the world record for most hits in less than an hour".

"But it'll gives everyone the wrong idea… I'm not coming back and this is definitely promoting the opposite". She dropped her head on her arms crossed on the desk.

"You have loyal fans Liz" Alex said standing to leave the room to give Elizabeth some privacy, "Whether you pick up music again is your choice… but I think they deserve whatever small bit of hope that video gives them".

When Alex shut the door, Elizabeth watched the video again practically murdering the replay button. Every time she watched it her heart beat faster, she missed it. Finally shutting off her computer Elizabeth cleaned up the mess of photos and newspapers and as always shut the door locking that part of her life away.

* * *

><p>The jet landed at LAX. Elizabeth and Alex entered the waiting vehicle that would take them to the Bingley residence. It was nearly two in the morning when she and Alex finally made it to into the house. Jane had given her the key and alarm code years ago so out of exhaustion Elizabeth just showed Alex into one of the guest rooms and she left for her own.<p>

Jane and Charles both returned to work the following Monday, leaving Elizabeth and Alex at home with Austin and his nanny Rita.

"What do you say we take a trip to the zoo?" Elizabeth asked Austin.

"Can we?" Austin exclaimed with joy.

"Sure can buddy" Elizabeth answered looking towards Alex to make the arrangements.

"That sounds like a great plan for the both of you" he said, "but I have some damage control to take care of". Alex stood and walked across the room where Elizabeth was sitting with Austin. He dropped the newspaper he was holding in her lap and picked Austin up. "I'll take him to Rita to get dressed, you figure out how you want me to handle that".

Elizabeth gave him a surprised look and looked down at the paper. _Out Of Control Teen Does It Again… Lydia Bennett's Wild Night at The Basement._ Elizabeth shut her eyes in frustration; below the huge title were photos of Lydia dancing on a pole with a blur circle censoring the full view under her dress.

"I take it you haven't even gotten to the inside yet" Alex entered the room seeing Elizabeth in the same spot he left her.

"God, I'm sick and tired of cleaning up after her mess" Elizabeth was angry, this was exactly the kind of stuff that she was telling her father about. There was no way that club would have let her in if she hadn't used the Bennett name.

"What do you want to do?" Alex looked to Elizabeth. This was normal to him; they would find the scandal and quickly try to clean it up.

"I'll call Richard and get him to the newspaper to strike a deal for the copyrights to these photos" she leaned her head from right to left to crack and stretch out her frustration. "Jane should probably be informed also; I just hate having to tell her about this kind of stuff".

"Should I call David?" Alex asked knowing it was going to take a large sum of money to buy those photo rights. The Bennett family accountant David was very used to this routine.

"Just shoot him a heads up text, I'll see what kind of deal Richard will manage and figure things out from there" Elizabeth stood and handed the paper back to Alex.

"What about the Zoo?" he questioned knowing the look on Elizabeth's face meant she was irritated.

"We're still going… as in you, me, Austin and Rita" Elizabeth said firmly, "Lydia's shit will never come before him".

"Aunt Liz I'm ready" Austin burst into the room dressed ready for a safari.

"Well you sure look like you're ready to discover animals today" Elizabeth gave on last look to Alex signaling she was serious and they left for the Zoo.

Elizabeth used the drive there to inform Richard about Lydia. She could always count on him to get things done in an orderly fashion. After being assured that he would let her know what he was able to do as soon as possible, Elizabeth handed her phone to Alex prepared to focus all her attention on making sure Austin had a great time.

"I think we should start with the birds and make our towards the reptile village" Elizabeth suggested to Austin once they were inside the park. While Rita pushed Austin's stroller, Alex followed close behind trying to multitask between answering phone calls and texts and still show interest in Austin's excitement.

"Look at the Tiger Aunt Liz!" Austin yelled moving closer to the glass to get a better view.

"He's so big" Elizabeth answered enjoying the smile that never left her nephews lips since they arrived.

"Can I touch him?" Austin looked hopefully at Elizabeth.

"Oh no Tin, while the tiger may look nice and intriguing… there's a reason he's not out and about walking through the park" she answered taking his hand and moving on to the next exhibit. They just reached the Rhinos when Alex placed her phone in her hand and told her it was important. Leaving Austin in Alex ad Rita's care she moved away not wanting Austin to hear her if a curse or two were to slip.

"Elizabeth Bennett" she held the phone to her ear and settled down on a bench.

"Liz, It's Richard" she heard through the receiver. "I was able to get them to sign over the photos and remove them from their website, of course what was printed is out there and I cannot do anything about it".

"I understand, what about their use of my father's name, they obviously just used it to move the story… it's slander" Elizabeth hated when the tabloids and media referred to Lydia as a Bennett, it drag the family name in the dirt.

"They've agreed to give us the photo rights for a quarter of what they initially asked as long as we don't move forward legally"

"How much were they asking initially?"

"$800,000" Richard responded.

"That's a lot for just two photos" Elizabeth was shocked.

"There were a lot more than two Liz, and the rest were far worse than the ones on the front page" Richard informed her.

"Are you serious?" Elizabeth remembered she didn't open the newspaper to read the article and now that Richard mentioned they were worse she was glad she didn't.

"Afraid so"

"Thank you Richard, I'll have David take care of their payment and you can have those documents and photos put into the vault" Elizabeth stood and made her way back to her group.

"Actually there was one more thing" Richard said quickly before Elizabeth hung up "Will and I are having dinner tonight, wanna join us?"

Elizabeth stopped walking and froze at the mention of Will's name. She'd be lying if she said it didn't make her heart beat a little faster, "Are you sure, I wouldn't want to intrude".

"You wouldn't, I want you to come and I'm sure Will wouldn't mind your company" Richard answered hoping Elizabeth would say yes.

"I guess I'll have to check with Jane and Charles" she wanted to say yes, the prospect of seeing Will again seemed exciting.

"No need I already talked to her earlier, she said it was up to you"

"Alright, what time should I be ready?" she asked trying to hide the smile in her voice.

"7:00, see you then" Richard said before hanging up.

Elizabeth joined the group and they left towards the next exhibit. They left the Zoo a few hours later, Austin falling asleep the minute Elizabeth fastened him in his car seat.

"You're free to go out with your friends tonight Alex" Elizabeth knew Alex was dying to hit the city; he was after all a. LA native.

"I'll just pick up the check from David and drop it off to the newspaper first, you sure you don't want to come out with us?" he asked.

"Actually, I'm going out with Richard and Will tonight" Elizabeth tried to casually throw it out there.

She could tell by the expression Alex shot her that he was going to make this a big deal.

"Excuse me?" Alex rolled his head with an attitude, "Did you just say you're going out with two _very_ handsome _very _eligible bachelors this evening?".

"It's just dinner so don't look at me like that" Elizabeth turned her head to stare out the window.

"Oh I'm doing your hair and makeup because you're in desperate need of _some"_ he stated waiting for Elizabeth to meet his eyes.

"_some?_" Elizabeth questioned.

"Not in front of the children Liz" he answered causing Elizabeth to burst out laughing.

"I think I'll pass on getting _some_" Elizabeth answered waiting for the driver to come around and open the door for her. "Carry Austin in, and you better not wake him or you'll be the one dealing with his cranky tantrum that I guarantee will follow".

* * *

><p>Will was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels carelessly when he received the text from Richard telling him to be ready for dinner by 7:00. Will was in no mood to go out, he spent the entire day moping around his penthouse thinking about what Elizabeth was doing. He wasn't ashamed to admit he was thinking about her. He had an entire week of vacation left and all he was doing was sitting around. Of course he would be thinking about the woman that invaded his entire weekend and literally stole his heart. Every time he thought about Elizabeth having his heart he immediately thought of the warning her father gave him. <em> It's the captivating woman that you gotta watch out for… she just might steal your heart.<em> Thomas was definitely right, Elizabeth had done just that. Thinking nothing of Richard's text, Will remained sulking on the couch. When 6:30 came around he barely slipped into the shower knowing Richard would be an hour late anyway. Will walked out of his bathroom towards his closet when he heard voices coming from the sitting room. Without thinking he walked out of his room clad in only his towel.

"Woah, well that's a way to welcome guests" Richard stated surprised the always punctual Will Darcy wasn't even dressed.

Elizabeth very politely left Richard's side and pretended to be examining some of the art pieces on the wall.

Will flushed with embarrassment quickly retreated to his room.

"I probably should have stayed in the car" Elizabeth said once Will was gone.

"Don't be silly" Richard assured trying his best to stop finding the situation completely amusing. "I honestly thought he would be dressed and ready to go but since he isn't why don't we get us something to drink". Richard gestured for Elizabeth to follow him into the kitchen. "So what will it be?" he asked opening the wine cooler.

Elizabeth was amazed to see all the racks in the fridge filled, what really got her attention were the three gold bottles on the bottom rack. "And he just casually keeps bottles of Armand de Brignac Brut and Cristal on hand?" she asked in awe of how luxurious a life Will has.

"I know right?" Richard agreed, "But he gets them as gifts from clients… there's some water and soda in the fridge if you want". He grabbed a bottle from the top rack and set it on the counter while Elizabeth opened the fridge and took out the water pitcher. Richard retrieved a glass from him and Elizabeth and went to work opening the bottle he chose.

"Are you sure you want to be drinking Rich" Elizabeth asked sitting down on a stool, "I've trusted my life in your hands tonight letting you drive".

"Oh don't worry, Will's going to be driving I'm sure he's much too nervous to drink tonight" Richard answered setting the bottle down strategically in front of Elizabeth so she could have a clear view of the label.

"Just don't tease him about it" Elizabeth felt horrible for invading Will's privacy like that, "I feel bad enough coming here. It was pretty evident he had no idea I would be joining the both of you tonight".

"I don't know what he's so embarrassed about" Richards replied leaning back against the counter top opposite Elizabeth "It's not like he walked out here naked".

Elizabeth refused to meet Richard's eyes and for the first time noticed what Richard was drinking. "You're drinking Bennett Wine" she realized grabbing the bottle to examine it further, "these were barely released last week". Elizabeth was floored wondering how Will had gotten his hands on them so quickly.

"What?" Richard tried to remain ignorant of the fact that Will begged him to ask Charles for those bottles. Will never asked Richard for much so of course he did it, but what really surprised Richard was how bad Will had fallen for Elizabeth.

"Richard, how is it that you're the family lawyer and you know nothing about what we do?" Elizabeth shook her head a smirk playing on her lips. She walked to the wine fridge and began pulling out each bottle and reading the labels. Before she could question Richard why the first two shelves were filled with Bennett wine, Will walked into the kitchen.

"Hey" she tried to keep her voice calm. But it was hard to get the image of a shirtless Will out of her head.

"Hello" he replied awkwardly.

"Not that it matters anymore, but I hope you don't mind I invited Liz to join us" Richard refilled his glass and walked towards the hall, "I just got to hit the restroom then we can go".

When he walked out Elizabeth scrambled for something to say, "I'm sorry for showing up, had I known Richard didn't tell you I was coming…".

"No it's alright" Will interrupted noticing the bottle of wine on the counter. Of course Richard would choose to drink that one he groaned to himself. "I apologized for not properly welcoming you".

"You're still on leave right?" Elizabeth moved to wash her cup glad to have a reason to turn her back on Will. After thinking about it she probably shouldn't have considering her dress was backless. Alex had insisted she wear a thin strapped, backless forest green dress that stopped mid thigh. Her hair was straightened and pulled to the side and she was wearing a little more makeup than she wanted.

Will hadn't even heard Elizabeth's question, every part of him froze at the sight of how much skin Elizabeth's dress revealed. The only thing separating him from her was the kitchen island which he figured he could jump over in less than a second. His thoughts were interrupted when Elizabeth cleared her throat. Will found her eyes and saw she was looking expectedly at him. Will tried desperately to search his brain for what she had asked him, but had no luck.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked nearly unable to contain herself from laughing at how flustered Will was.

"I'm fine" he said quickly.

"We'll Richard just said we should leave now" Elizabeth dried her hands on the tea cloth and walked around the island, gathering the last bit of courage she possessed she moved towards the hall. As she passed Will, she decided to throw caution to the wind and very quickly grabbed Will's shoulders and kissed his cheek lightly, "Uh, it's nice to see you again" she said before disappearing towards the front door.

Elizabeth was waiting with Richard at the elevator when Will finally came out. Avoiding making eye contact she asked, "So where we going?"

"We have reservations at _Kiel _it's Mediterranean" he answered as they stepped out the elevator. Handing his ticket to the valet Richard, turned to Will, "it's probably best you drive".

"I'll drive" Elizabeth offered moving to walk towards the driver's side of Richard's Titan.

"Woah, Woah no you don't" Will gently grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the front passenger seat. "No offence but I cherish my life". He smiled at Elizabeth as she ducked her head into the car.

"Hey I can drive" Elizabeth protested pouting as she buckled her seat belt.

"Uh no you can't" Richard replied from the back seat. The first time he was in a car with Elizabeth was when she bought her Audi and that scarred him for life.

Will drove them to the restaurant remaining silent as Richard and Elizabeth argued her driving skills.

"In my defense I just bought a 4.2 V8 FSI engine car, why would I drive it like a minivan?" she exited the car careful to keep her knees together.

Will didn't miss the way the valet was ogling Elizabeth and it didn't help that she encouraged him with her gorgeous smile. Will rounded the car and followed Richard and Elizabeth inside. He was going to offer his arm to Elizabeth, but Richard beat him to it.

Picking up her menu, Elizabeth shot a quick glance at Will. He didn't look happy to be there. "Do you not like Mediterranean cuisine?" she asked thinking that was why he was glaring at the menu.

"I don't think the food is why Will is upset" Richard laughed from behind his menu receiving a glare from Will in return.

"Oh, well if it's alright I'll choose the appetizers". Elizabeth was out of the loop so she directed her attention to the menu. When the waiter came to take their order she smiled politely and ordered, "We'll start with Spanakopita & Tiropita and Calamari strips… and I'll have the Chardonnay Salmon with the rice pilaf" she finished handing the waiter her menu. Elizabeth knew when a man was flirting with her and it was pretty obvious the waiter was doing just that. Glancing at Will, she finally understood Richard's comment as she could feel the anger waves reflecting off of him. The waiter asked for Will's order and Elizabeth thought Will was going to lose his cool so she quickly intervened, "He'll have the Ossobuco". Elizabeth could see it was difficult for Richard to hold back his mirth so she lightly kicked him under the table. Once the waiter was gone she turned to Will, "Are you sure you're alright?".

"Richard, get a new waiter… preferable a female one" Will spoke for the first time since leaving the hotel.

"Don't do that" Elizabeth scolded "that's rude and he didn't do anything wrong".

"Yeah I agree with Liz" Richard was still horribly trying to contain his amusement.

"Excuse me" Will stood and walked towards the counter located at the front of the restaurant.

Elizabeth left an amused Richard sitting at the table and quickly followed Will, she was practically running to catch up to him. When she did he was nearly at the counter. Grabbing onto the sleeve of his dinner coat firmly, she jerked him towards the small space behind the enormous fish tank near the back wall out of view of everyone in the restaurant.

"What the hell is your deal?" she spat finally having enough of his temperamental behavior.

"He was undressing you with his eyes" Will snapped point his hand in the direction of the table to emphasize his point.

Elizabeth barely let herself process Will's jealousy as she let her frustration with the attraction she felt towards Will take control. Closing the space between them she launched herself into his chest grabbing the lapels of his dinner jacket and pressing her lips to his. Felling him relax against her and grab her waist Elizabeth let the sweet sensation of his hand grazing the skin of her back wake her back to her senses. She broke away from him; "Your ruining dinner… quit it" she ordered, she then smoothed out her dress and gave Will a serious look, "I'm going back to the table…Wait a few minutes before following".

Elizabeth could not believe her boldness; she had just forced herself on Will Darcy. Wiping the smile from her face she took the seat Richard pulled out for her.

"Everything alright?" Richard asked not knowing where Elizabeth and Will had disappeared to.

"Perfect" she replied replacing her napkin on her lap.

"Where's Will?" Richard looked around the restaurant for him.

"Not sure" Elizabeth lied taking her glass of wine and downing it just as she saw Will returning to the table.

"Where were you?" Richard asked Will genuinely interested.

"Men's room" Will answered ignoring Richard's questioning gaze.

Richard turned to Elizabeth to assess the situation and she just shrugged nonchalantly at Will's behavior.

"I noticed you had a well stocked wine cooler, I wasn't aware you were a fan of Bennet wines" the reason she said this was to understand why it was filled with the wine from her harvest. She knew whatever Will's answer would be would help her better understand if what Alex said to her was actually true. Of course she had already jumped the gun and forced herself on him, but that didn't mean she was going to make it that simple for Will.

"They're very good wine" Will tried to keep his burn cheeks under control; he was definitely going to make Richard pay for purposely drinking that wine. "Like I said before, I don't know much about wine, but I really enjoyed the one we drank our first night at the vineyard".

"You know what's really interesting?" Elizabeth needed to know so she went for it, "how it came to be that you managed to get one of each bottle released last week".

"Come on Liz, it's not a big deal… of course Thomas would give us all samples of your first release" Richard answered seeing how Will had frozen.

"Richard my father hasn't entered the cellar since his stroke" Elizabeth knew Richard was lying and she was starting to understand why. "Now fess up who's the mole that's going to lose their cellar privileges? Was it Jane?... no my sister would have asked me first… Alex? … No he would have said something" she thought for a little longer before a wide grin graced her lips. "It was Charlie wasn't it?" Seeing both men trying to distract themselves with the dinnerware she knew she found the culprit.

Will couldn't tell her he wanted every wine from her first bottling since taking over the vineyard. He mine as well have admitted to being a stalker who was completely in love with her. She had surprised him behind the fish tank, he was struck stupid after she kissed him. Tthe only defense he had to avoid calling the dinner to an end and taking her back to his penthouse was the fact that Richard was also present.

"Here are your appetizers" the waiter returned and set the food on the table. Elizabeth smiled in appreciation raising her glass to signal she wished for a refill.

"Thank you" Elizabeth said after he refilled her glass, looking across the table to Will she saw the same pissed off look that he had before and gent;y kicked him under the table. Elizabeth stopped the waiter politely requesting, "you can leave the bottle".

"Of course ma'am" he replied before leaving.

"So you're drinking now" Richard asked seeing Elizabeth chugging her second glass.

"Apparently I should have started earlier" she replied placing her cup on the table and helping herself to some of the food.

"I don' think I thanked you for taking care of Lydia's issue this morning" she said between bites.

"Nothing too serious" Richard replied beginning to notice how Will's silence was actually becoming weird.

"I'm sorry you're always wasting your time cleaning up after her" She glanced at Will and his expression worried her, did she offend him by being so forward?

"Liz, we have this conversation every time Lydia gets herself in trouble" Richard reasoned between bites.

"Right, sorry… Alex and I took Austin to the Zoo today" she was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"I thought I heard animals in the background when we spoke earlier" Richard laughed. "What did you do today Will, must be nice to have another week of leave to look forward to".

"Not much" Will answered noticing Elizabeth was on her third glass of wine. "I'm actually coming back to the office sooner than expected".

"Ok that's enough for you" Richard ordered taking the wine bottle from Elizabeth and scooting her water glass towards her.

"I'm not even slightly tipsy" Elizabeth replied willingly accepting the water.

Dinner ended with Richard and Elizabeth mostly conversing with each other while Will listened and stared.

As they pulled into the Bingley driveway, Elizabeth turned in her seat to address both Richard and Will, "Thank you for dinner". Will made to escort her to the door, but they seemed to have pulled in at the same time as Alex and again he found himself dejected.

"You gonna explain why you were such a douche at dinner?" Richard asked taking the front passenger seat.

"Why'd you drink the wine" Will shot back as they drove to his penthouse.

"You should be thanking me" Richard laughed, "where did you and Liz disappear to huh?"

"None of your business" Will stepped out of the car leaving it for the valet to take care of. It was pretty obvious that Richard would be crashing in the guestroom.

"Well if you don't want people to know you got a thing for Liz, you should probably mix up your wine cooler" Richard laughed as they walked into the penthouse.

"Don't open another bottle Richard" Will warned, removing his dinner coat. Once he replaced the drunken bottle he was going to have them all shipped to his cellar at Pemberley. After the kiss he shared with Elizabeth at dinner Will was going to cherish the 2012 Bennett collection. It was a part of Elizabeth and so he would make it a part of him.

"While you're at it boost your people skills cause I'm sure she thinks you hate her now" Richard left to the guestroom.

Will watched Richard's retreating figure wondering what he meant. Replaying dinner over in his head he could have slapped himself at the realization that Richard was probably right. He barely spoke after they returned from behind the fish tank and it wasn't because he didn't enjoy it, quite the opposite. He was so wrapped up in fantasizing about Elizabeth he didn't really attend to dinner conversation at all. Laying in his bed, Will decided he would fix that tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alex you ready?" Elizabeth yelled from the living room trying to tidy up Austin's toys that were lying all over the place.

"Give me a minute, I'm trying to find my 10mm lens, calm down woman" Alex was digging through all his luggage searching for the lens.

"Hey brainiac" Elizabeth shot back sarcastically, "try looking at the camera around your neck".

Alex stopped digging through his luggage and grabbed the camera dangling from its strap around his neck. Low and behold there was the lens already attached. Taking his walk of shame down the stairs he laughed when he saw how annoyed Elizabeth was.

"Aren't you supposed to be managing _my_ crap" Elizabeth asked sarcastically, "not the other way around?"

"Hey, don't get angry at me because you're not a closer" Alex packed the camera in Austin's toddler bag and began checking Austin's face and attire once last time before they left.

"What the" Elizabeth only mouthed the word _fuck _and continued "is a closer?"

"Precisely why you're not one" Alex rolled his eyes at Elizabeth. "A closer Liz, is someone who can reel a man in, tease him into submission and most important" he looked pointedly at Elizabeth, "make sure you're listening because this is where you come up short… most importantly a closer is able to" Charlie followed Elizabeth's censor and mouthed _fuck, _"him senseless".

"Aunt Liz, am I a closer?" Austin asked wanting to be a part of whatever Elizabeth and Alex were talking about.

Both adults in the room went wide eyed and changed the subject, "are you excited?" Elizabeth asked.

"I've never been to Disneyland" Austin replied sitting on the floor so that Alex could put his shoes on.

Just then the door bell rang and Elizabeth excused herself to answer it.

"Will?" she asked surprised to see him standing there holding a bouquet of roses.

"Hi, I hope I haven't come at a bad time" Will found his voice after being momentarily in shock at seeing Elizabeth temptingly dressed in white converse, distress jean shorts and a Goofy tank top.

"Uh, actually we're just getting ready to leave" Elizabeth answered awkwardly stepping away from the entrance, "please come in".

Will complied and handed her the roses, "I… uh wanted to apologize for last night".

Elizabeth smiled and took the roses, "Thank you they're beautiful… "Gesturing for him to follow her to the kitchen she said, "let's put these in some water".

Will watched as Elizabeth moved about the kitchen opening every cabinet in search for what he assumed was a vase. He couldn't help but enjoy the view of her long exposed legs every time she went on her tippy toes to search the upper cabinets.

"If you don't mind me asking, where you off to?" He change the subject of his thoughts not knowing how else to keep himself from grabbing Elizabeth.

"Disneyland" Elizabeth smiled finally finding a vase and arranging the roses in it. "Austin's never been and Alex is a sucker for Kodak moments".

"That sound adventurous" Will commented a bit awkwardly.

"What are you doing today?" Elizabeth questioned feeling a little more comfortable in his presence now that the events of last night weren't a plague on her conscience.

"Nothing, I'm still on leave…" Will shrugged his shoulders.

"If you don't mind channeling your inner child" Elizabeth interrupted, "you can join us".

Seeing Will's face light up, Elizabeth felt a sudden need to distract herself, a smiling Will Darcy was definitely a dangerous thing.

"If you truly don't mind the intrusion" Will was happy to join them, "then yes I would love to".

Elizabeth smiled and picked up the vase of roses, "Well then let's get going" she insisted walking out of the kitchen and placing the flowers on the entrance table in the foyer.

"Uncle Will" Austin cried in excitement, "Want to go to Disneyland with us?"

"Sure do buddy" Will picked him up and smiled at the younger image of Charles, "your Aunt Liz said I can come".

"That's cause she's the best" Austin said matter of factly.

"I can't argue with that" Will replied putting Austin down and turning to Alex. "Hi nice to see you again" he greeted extending his hand towards Alex.

"Same here" Alex could not stop smiling at the sudden chain of events that could possible lead to Elizabeth becoming a _closer_.

"Ok, so we should get going before we're stuck dealing with L.A traffic" Elizabeth grabbed Austin with Rita trailing right behind her. "Alex will you tell Paul that he'll be driving the SUV instead of the sedan?"

"Of course" Alex answered swing Austin's toddler bag over his shoulder and leaving to inform the Bingley's butler/driver that a change of cars was needed to accommodate the growing group.

Will followed Elizabeth and the nanny out the front door, "here let me Liz" Will suggested to take Austin from Elizabeth so that she could get his booster seat buckled.

"Thanks" Elizabeth smiled handing over her nephew and accomplishing the task much quicker. After everyone was in the car, Rita sitting shotgun, Alex in the back row and Elizabeth, Austin and Will in the middle they headed towards Disneyland which was about 30 minutes away.

"Okay Tin, do you want to go to California Adventure first or do you want to go to Disneyland that side" Elizabeth didn't really know how to explain the other park without calling it something like kiddieland.

"I want to see Mickey Mouse" Austin exclaimed pulling on Elizabeth's hand in excitement.

"That way it is" Elizabeth walked towards the entrance to Disneyland with Will, Alex and Rita following behind. Once they were in the gate she declared, "We must do this properly Tin". They stopped at the Disney store selling character hats and ears, "time to pick a character". Elizabeth could not help but enjoy the large smile that she received from Austin. She sent Austin off with Alex to choose his hat and then turned to Will. "I'm obviously going to be goofy" Elizabeth stated interested in what character Will would choose to be.

"Must I?" Will pleaded enjoying the attention Elizabeth paid him.

"Oh yes" She took him to the wall of hats and immediately grabbed a baseball cap that had Goofy's mouth as the brim, his eyes as the panel and droopy ears hanging on both sides. "Now your turn" she instructed standing back and watching as Will grudgingly rolled his eyes and selected a hat very similar to her, but instead it was Pluto. "Excellent choice" she commented smiling broadly at how horribly Will was trying to pout in defiance.

"Aunt Liz, look" Austin came running, "I'm Mickey, Uncle Alex is Donald Duck and Rita's a Princess".

"Ok well let's pay for all this and head to It's A Small World so Aunt Liz can take a nap" Elizabeth teased receiving a scoff from Austin, "Just kidding… how about Space Mountain?" As they were talking Alex and Will were having a battle of who was paying, Elizabeth knew that this would happened and turned to the young female cashier, "Men" she said sarcastically, taking the credit card from Will's fingers and handing it over to the cashier. Elizabeth knew if she took her card that Alex was holding Will would sulk and pout the whole way through the park, so in an attempt to neutralize this experience she let him be the gentleman. "Thank you Will" she smiled sweetly and took Austin's hand.

"Look it's Belle and the Beast" Austin screamed pulling Elizabeth's hand in the direction of the princess. Elizabeth could only smile and willing comply with her nephew's excitement. After waiting nearly 20 minutes to get to the front of the picture line, Alex took on the role as wanna-be professional photographer as Elizabeth forced Will to join her and Austin in the picture. "I can't wait to see Mickey", Austin cheered as Elizabeth pulled him along.

"Don't look too excited Will" Elizabeth teased seeing him unattentively going through the motions of being at the park.

"I feel like we're being watched" Will stood next to Elizabeth as they waited for Alex and Austin to finish riding the tea cups.

Elizabeth wasn't as worried as Will was because she didn't feel Benny was important enough for paparazzi to care about. Will however could be spotted a mile away considering he was just recently on the cover of GQ . Elizabeth handed him some extra Ray Ban shades she always kept handy and scooted closer to him leaning into his side and snaking her arm around his waist. "I'm having fun" she smiled and looked up to him. Of course neither of them could see each other's eyes since they were both wearing shades, but her comforting gesture was more than enough to get the point across.

After they lunched and let Austin run around one of the small resting playgrounds throughout the park the group decided to go to California Adventure.

"I heard they got a new Lightning McQueen themed section" Elizabeth pushed Austin in his stroller, wanting to give his little feet a rest before he went for round two of fun.

"Oh my goodness I have to have one of those cone cups" Alex gushed leaving the group to buy one.

"Me too" Austin yelled trying to get Alex's attention, receiving a thumbs up from Alex.

"Rita why don't you take the stroller and rest under the shade" Elizabeth suggested nodding her head at the bench situated under the tree, "Will and I will take Austin to explore Flo's".

"Don't run Austin" Elizabeth ordered watching him leave to explore the gas station at his own rate.

Elizabeth and Will spent most of the day occasionally holding hands and Elizabeth had counted four times when Will had causally brushed his lips against her cheek, playing it off by whispering something in her ear that she embarrassingly enough could not remember. As they stood watching Austin run around Flo's gas station she turned to him and said, "Alex is going out with friends tonight, and Jane and Charles are dining with clients… do you maybe want to…"

"Yes" Will quickly answered cutting her off out of the pure delight he felt in having an evening alone with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth laughed at Will's enthusiasm, "Well that's the most energetic response I've gotten from you all day". She playful grabbed both his hands and stood on her tippy toes, placing a brief and gentle peck on Will's lips. Little did the two know that Alex was capturing the beautiful moment from his seat next to Rita.

"Aunt Liz" Austin came running to her side looking a little shaken.

"What's wrong Tin" Elizabeth bent down to match her nephew's height pulling him in her arms to see what got him so upset.

"Over there" Austin turned his head and pointed to a row of bushes. "There are some of those people with cameras you said never to talk to".

Both Elizabeth and Will jumped into defensive mode; Will was the first to spot the two men with cameras. "Come on we're leaving" he ordered turning back to Elizabeth and Austin.

Elizabeth picked Austin up and said, "Remember what Aunt Liz told you to do whenever you see those people?"

Austin nodded his head and tucked his face into Elizabeth's neck, shutting his eyes close. Elizabeth was thankful to be wearing the Goofy hat and dark Ray Ban shades as it would make it harder for them to identify her. Will on the other hand stuck out like a sore thumb regardless of his hat and shades.

"There's some photographers behind the bushes" Elizabeth whispered to Alex as they reached the shaded tree he and Rita were sitting under.

"What?!" Alex asked harshly, angry at the paparazzi's invasion of personal family time. "I'll have Paul bring the car to the front" Alex stated pulling out his phone and helping Rita get Austin's things together.

Will's only concern was protecting the two people next to him and saw that Elizabeth was in agreement. She had a possessive hold on Austin making sure his face was concealed and she even pulled her hat down lower to block her face. Instinctively wanting to comfort her, Will grabbed her free hand and pulled her along towards the exit of the park. As if that was their cue, photographers came from all sides now trying to catch a shot of them. Will pulled Elizabeth in front of him and put a hand at the small of her back to push her along and keep the photographers from coming up from behind her.

Paul was waiting with the trunk of the SUV opened for the stroller and the passenger doors waiting for them to enter. Elizabeth slid into the third row of the car not wanting to put Austin in his booster in fear of the photographers getting a shot of him through the windshield. When all members of the group were in the car and Paul finally drove away, Elizabeth took the booster seat Alex handed her and safely fastened Austin into his seat.

"I'm so sorry Tin" Elizabeth whispered with her lips pressed against her nephew's head.

"Why they want our picture?" Austin asked curiously, "If I had a camera I'd take hundred thousands pictures of Mickey and McQueen".

Elizabeth broke out in laughter at Austin's youthful innocence. "I love you Tin" She smiled brightly at her nephew and rested his head against her chest as he succumbed to sleep.

"I really didn't think we would have had such a problem" Alex finally broke the silence in the car.

"Blame this guy" Elizabeth smiled at Will when she motioned her thumb in accusation at him.

"I don't see how this is my fault" Will struggled to keep a grin off his face.

"Oh really?" Elizabeth looked at him in astonishment.

"You're the one who's Benny" Will shot back happily ready to spar with the beautiful woman in the back seat.

"Alex, pull up a picture of me when I was Benny" Elizabeth instructed sending Will a challenging glare, "I look nothing like her".

Alex google imaged _Benny_ and handed the phone to Will, "She's right" Alex concurred.

Will smiled at the images of Elizabeth on the phone, she was some 20 pounds heavier, her hair was deep plum and her false lashes, eye shadow and blush covered face really looked different from the natural beauty of the woman sitting behind him.

"So?" Elizabeth questioned with all knowing cockiness.

"Okay so maybe they were there because of me" Will admitted handing the phone back to Alex.

"Jane's gonna kill me if they got shots of Austin" Elizabeth stared affectionately at her nephew sleeping against her.

"Considering Austin was wearing his shades and Mickey hat I think we'll be fine" Alex tried to make light of situation.

"I know you're going out tonight" Elizabeth added as the car pulled into the house driveway, "You think you can just keep checking for when the pictures surface?"

"Yeah of course" Alex agreed exiting the car and coming around to take Austin into the house.

Elizabeth stood outside next to Will, "That was eventful" she smiled looking out at Will's Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG. "Wow, very conspicuous" she stated, sarcastically waving her hand at the expensive car.

"I'm sorry" Will whispered his voice serious.

"For?" Elizabeth turned to him, seeing how stiff and guarded he was she rolled her eyes at how up tight Will could be sometimes.

"The photographers ruining Austin's first time at Disneyland" Will answered shoving his hands into his pockets and shrugging his shoulders.

Elizabeth closed the space between them and leaned her chin on his chest her eyes staring into his face. "I think he had a great time, but I rather receive an apology for the photographers ruining my first Disneyland experience with you." Elizabeth grabbed his arms to pull his hands out of his pockets and intertwined her fingers with his.

Will loved the warmth of Elizabeth's delicate fingers locked with his, seeing her invitation he bent his head and kissed her as softly as he was capable considering how the closeness of her body was making him slowly lose control of his restraint.

"I'll meet you at your place at 7:00?" Elizabeth pulled away putting proper distance between her and Will.

"6:00" Will corrected knowing he would go mad waiting for 7:00 to come around.

"Anxious are we?" Elizabeth smiled teasingly at him while walking backwards towards the house. "I'll bring the food" she called out waving him goodbye and closing the front door behind her.

"mmhhmm" Alex was waiting for her to come back inside. "Please tell me you're planning on being a closer tonight?" he questioned a smug grin plaster across his face.

"Shut up" Elizabeth flushed red and went upstairs to rest before she would meet Will.

* * *

><p>"Goodnight Jane, Goodnight Charlie" Elizabeth bid them as she walked out the door. She was borrowing Jane's BMW for the night since neither she nor Charlie were planning on going into the office tomorrow until later in the afternoon. Once again Alex had taken it upon himself to dress her, choosing a red baby doll dress that fitted her snugly on top and cascaded down to the mid of her thigh. The dress was paired with black sandal heels that buckled around her ankles adding a little more length to her legs.<p>

Driving to the Chinese restaurant she had Alex place her dinner order at she picked up her take-out and drove towards the hotel Will stayed at. After leaving the car with the valet, Elizabeth was finally struck with the fact that she didn't remember what floor was Will's. Of course it would make sense that his was the highest floor, but considering the grandness of the hotel there were probably three or four pent houses in the entire building. Making her way to the reception desk she opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the soft welcoming voice of the young clerk.

"Good Evening Miss Bennett" She greeted, "Mr. Darcy informed us that you might need some assistance" she nodded her head to the elevator attendant and he gentle eased Elizabeth's brown paper bag of take-out from her hand and led her to the elevator.

"Uh, thank you" Elizabeth said in a hurry to the nice woman before walking into the elevator. Elizabeth made a mental note that Will was on the 15th floor. She followed the elevator attendant out as they walked into what was now familiar territory for Elizabeth. The elevator opened straight into Will's foyer, Elizabeth removed her coat and hung it in the coat room just to the right of the entrance. When she emerged from the coat room she saw that Will noticed her arrival and had just dismissed the elevator attendant. "Um, thanks for that" Elizabeth pointed at the now closed elevator.

"I figured you wouldn't have remembered" Will smiled as he took in Elizabeth's appearance.

"Yeah, Richard just waltzed me in here yesterday like he owned the place" She walked closer to Will and lightly pecked him on the cheek, "He has a tendency to behave like he has ADD".

"You look gorgeous" he complemented wanting to wrap his arms around her, but she was already leaving towards the kitchen.

"After the day we had, I'm starving" Elizabeth spoke as she walked towards where the elevator attendant placed the take-out food.

"What are we having?" Will asked entering the kitchen to find she was removing the plates from the bag.

"Some of the best Chinese food I've ever had outside of China" Elizabeth smiled as she turned to search for plates.

Will was all too familiar with watching her in such an act and unlike before where he just looked on, this time he moved around the kitchen island and very subtlety pressed himself against the back of Elizabeth's body causing her to halt her search for plates. Will leaned his chin on her shoulder and delicately placed his hands on her hips.

"I meant it when I said I'm starving" Elizabeth smiled enjoying how at ease Will was. She received no audible answer from Will, only the feel of his warm breath on her neck as he turned his face to inhale her perfume.

"You smell good" Will barely spoke as the intoxicating smell of Elizabeth's perfume filled his senses, he was glad Elizabeth had forced them to dine in. There was absolutely no way he could have handled sitting in a restaurant with only the privilege of looking at her.

"You know what smells better?" Elizabeth turned her body around facing him head on and with one finger pushing against his chest she move away from his embrace. "Food!" she answered taking the plates off the counter, amused at the dejected look on Will's face. "Take those in the dining room" she ordered bending down to open the wine cooler. She noticed that there weren't any Bennett bottles present and wondered why that was. Brushing it off she decided maybe just water would be best.

Will stood looking out the glass windows that made up the entire wall of the room. It was calming to watch the city lights; he was even more relaxed that he was sharing the evening in the company of Elizabeth.

"Will…" Elizabeth was standing near the table, "food, now!" She nearly lost the stern expression she was trying to hold when she saw how wide Will was smiling when he turned around. He approached her and held out her chair, "Thank you" she replied busing herself by putting her napkin on her lap.

"You said this was the best Chinese food you've had outside of China" Will questioned remembering her comment from earlier.

"I toured there for the first leg of my last tour" Elizabeth used her chop sticks to gather some noodles, "international shows were some of the best ones".

"I watched that concert DVD you put out during your last tour" Will commented wanting to know more about her music career "You were amazing".

"It was Alex's idea to release that… I honestly couldn't have survived promoting that album without him" Elizabeth didn't realize how starving she was until she glanced at her plate and saw she had nearly finished everything she served herself.

"My sister isn't talking to me right now" Will said jokingly "Apparently she watched the YouTube of your performance at your father's birthday celebration and hates that I didn't tell her I met you".

"Did you tell her how you didn't even know who I was the first two days you were at the vineyard?" Elizabeth laughed; it was the first time in a long time that she really didn't mind talking about her music career.

"She used some very unladylike words to describe what a blind idiot I was" Will smiled at how the blush on Elizabeth's cheeks suited her.

"I'd love to meet her" Elizabeth said without even realizing, "I think I admire her for being able to tell you the truth so bluntly".

"Yeah like I need to be double teamed" Will watched how care free Elizabeth looked across from him, she fit perfectly there.

They finished their meal and they cleared the table, putting the dishes in the dish washer when Elizabeth remembered one last thing she left in the kitchen, "I almost forgot" she said upon retrieving the forgotten objects, "my favorite part". She opened her hands to reveal two fortune cookies.

"You know these things are mass produced?" Will questioned enjoying how youthful Elizabeth's face looked when she opened the wrapper of her cookie.

"You read yours first" Elizabeth ordered looking expectantly at Will. They had moved to the sofa to enjoy the Chinese food perk.

"A smile is your personal welcome mat" Will read sarcastically rolling his eyes. Typical of him to get a fortune cookie that actually reflected something he needed to change.

"How perfect" Elizabeth commented looking down at her own cookie and pulling it open. She didn't need to look up to know Will was watching her intently. She very slowly brought her feet up and tucked them underneath her.

"Well what does it say?" Will asked anxiously waiting.

Her fingers worked at the buttons of his shirt, stopping abruptly when the sound of a ringing noise was too persistent to ignore. "Is that you?" she asked confusion spreading across her face.

"No" Will replied shaking his head, groaning at the realization that the mood was officially ruined.

Elizabeth pushed against his chest signaling for him to let her get up, it was obviously her phone ringing. "Sorry" she said before walking to her purse sitting on the arm chair to retrieve the offending object. Screening the call she realized it was Alex and quickly touched the green phone to answer.

"Hello?"Elizabeth sat down next to Will who was pretty much sulking in annoyance.

"Liz, turn on the TV right now channel 10" Alex was forceful in his request and Elizabeth had no choice but to grab the remote sitting on the coffee table. What came on the television was like a slap in the face.

_Muti-Millionaire Will Darcy was seen enjoying himself in what looked to be a beautiful day at Disneyland. But he wasn't alone, everyone is wondering who the mystery woman is and even more interesting is if the young boy seen photographed is a secret child of the couple. The two were seen coupled up and affectionate throughout the day and if that wasn't enough to break every single woman's heart, than this photo would surely do it. _

Elizabeth watched the television screen in horror as the photo shown was of her with her arm wrapped around Will's waist smiling up at him while he carried Austin a broad smile very present on his face.

"Oh my God" Elizabeth was breathing like she was near arrest. She hadn't even noticed that Will had left the room; her eyes were still glued to the screen. If she wanted to think positive at least Austin could not be identified, in both photographs his back was to the camera and with her Goofy hat and shades covering her face she was sure it would be sometime before people could identify her. However that wasn't the point, the news reporter had completely created speculation that would definitely tarnish Will's imagine. The way she said it made it seem like Will had a baby out of wedlock and was openly engaging in PDA insinuating that he lacked proper tact and decorum in public. Elizabeth heard yelling coming from one of the rooms in the hall and rose from her seat to find Will. Although the door was closed, Will's voice boomed with an aggressiveness that scared her. Gently turning the knob and pushing the door open she saw him with his back turned to her as he looked out the glass wall displaying L.A's city lights.

"I want a meeting with that network first thing in the morning and you get someone down there now to pull the plug on that story" Will roared into the phone causing Elizabeth to tense in fear at how severe his anger was.

The room was silent as Elizabeth assumed Will was listening to whatever the person on the other end was saying; it was her chance to get his attention she hesitantly called out to him, "Will". Seeing him turn so quickly made her question whether she had made the right decision in letting herself into the room.

"I'll call you back" Will said forcefully into the phone before hitting the end button and tossing it on the desk in front of him.

Feeling every ounce of her courage flee her she wrapped her arms behind her back to hide that her hands were shaking and said, "Uhm… I'm going to go" her voice was unsteady.

In three strides Will came around the desk and closed the distance between them pulling Elizabeth's trembling body into him. He was sure he had scared her with the forcefulness of his yelling. "I'm sorry Liz" he stroked her back gently trying to calm her shaking. "I _will_ fix this" he assured her calmly holding her face between his hands. Will could see the fear in her eyes, "Liz I would never hurt you… and I hope you can trust me when I say that I will _never_ let _anyone_ hurt you".

Elizabeth could not rely on herself to speak without sobbing so she nodded her head in understanding. Wrapping her arms around Will's waist she let herself take comfort in having his strong arms around her. "I don't think it's a good idea for me to be here as I'm sure paparazzi will be arriving soon" she spoke after she had finally calmed.

"I'll call to have your car brought out back and I'll escort you through the kitchen" Will didn't want her to leave, but she was right… If she didn't leave now photographers were going to be camping out front hoping to get whatever story they could come morning.

Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement and left Will to make his phone call while she retrieved her coat and purse. "What about Austin?" Elizabeth asked her voice barely audible as she and Will entered the elevator.

"Don't worry Liz, I'll take care of it" Will put a comforting arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her hair. When the doors of the elevator opened Will had asked Elizabeth to stand near the floor buttons just in case someone was waiting for them on the kitchen level. Seeing that the coast was clear Will guided Elizabeth through the industrial kitchen and out the back door; an escape route he had used many times before to avoid photographers. "I'll call you as soon as I can" he promised opening the driver door for her.

Elizabeth smiled compassionately at Will and leaned forward kissing him softly on the lips. "Thank you" she whispered before getting in the driver seat of Jane's car.

Will shut the door and watched Elizabeth drive out the alley, only returning back inside when he could no longer see the BMW.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Will got out of bed ready to head to the office. He was ending his leave early because of the paparazzi fiasco that occurred yesterday. As he dropped his briefcase and coat on the couch in the living room his eyes noticed a crumpled paper on the rug that he knew was from one of the fortune cookies. He smiled as he bent down to retrieve it. Opening the crumpled paper he realized it was Elizabeth's fortune seeing as though his was sitting on the coffee table.

_What you seek is right in front of you_ Will read the fortune and his brows cringed in confusion. Elizabeth had said her fortune said to be a closer. He stood there for a minute wondering what a closer was. Tucking the paper into the breast pocket of his suit jacket, he left his pent house for the office.

Immediately upon entering the lobby Will could see the crowd of photographers waiting outside. As much as he wanted to take the escape route Elizabeth had used the night before, he felt it best to face them head on. When he saw his car waiting out front, Will braced himself for the flood of flashing cameras and yelling photographers.

_Who was the woman? Are you getting married? Was that your child?_ The photographers yelled as Will made his way to his car. Will quickly slammed the door to his Mercedes and drove off glad that the parking lot at the office was protected from anyone not authorized to enter.

"Really you went to Disneyland without me?" Richard had to jab at Will when he saw him walk into the office.

"Not another word Richard" Will glared at his cousin and walked towards his office.

"You know I can expect not being invited by you, but Eli…" Richard was having fun seeing Will riled up.

"Richard!" Will barked was about to disclose that it was Elizabeth he was with. "I am trying to protect her, do you think you can manage being quite until we are at least in my office".

"Calm down" Richard replied dropping into one of the chairs in front of Will's desk. "Liz doesn't look like Benny and Austin is completely covered…. But I must say I'm hurt that I wasn't invited, the three of you painted a lovely picture".

Will sighed heavily as he shut the door and sat behind his desk. "I'm meeting with the network at noon…"

"No need" Richard replied, "They're running a cover story saying that it was a day out with a family friend and her nephew".

"What?" Will looked at Richard like he was crazy.

"Liz called me and I took care of it" Richard smiled leaning forward in his seat, "When you have a sister like Lydia, handling gossip becomes as simple as breathing".

"But how did she…" Will was confused, how did Elizabeth manage to get one of the most well off networks on television to run something like that.

"The owners daughter is recently engaged" Richard answered, "I offered them free use of the vineyard for the wedding… Bennett vineyards just so happens to be one of the most sought out places to get married".

"What has Charles and Jane to say about it?" Will couldn't believe it.

"They're just glad no one got facial pictures of Austin" Richard stood to leave seeing as though he had a few meetings with clients.

"Wait" Will halted his departure, "do you happen to know what a closer is?"

Richard laughed and sat on the arm of the chair he had just vacated, "depends, in what context?"

Will didn't want to reveal Elizabeth had said it and he especially didn't want to tell Richard when she said it so he replied, "A woman said it to me during dinner, none work related kind of dinner".

Hearing Will's answer Richard nearly fell to the floor laughing, "means she intends on having you for desert".

"Get out" Will ordered. When Richard left Will picked up the phone and called Elizabeth.

_You've reached Elizabeth Bennett, please leave me a message and I will try my best to return your call. Bye._

Will didn't leave a message, with what he learned from Richard, Will wanted to leave the office and be with Elizabeth. It wasn't like he needed to be there anymore considering she had already taken care of the issue.

_Mr. Darcy… Catherine De Bourge is on line one for you_ Will's assistant's voice came through the intercom. Will felt his good mood wash away hearing his aunt's name. He could already imagine what the call would be about.

"Hello" Will clicked the line and took his aunt's call.

"Fitzwilliam, what on Earth is this garbage running all over the news" Catherine De Bourge barked into the phone.

"Aunt, I've told you only to call my office if you require me for business" Will leaned back in his chair and rubbed his head.

"This is a matter of business, important family business… who was that hussy and bastard child photographed with you?" Catherine was furious upon hearing that Will was holding company with such people.

"Do not address them like that" Will was seconds from hanging up, "my personal life is none of your concern… now if there is nothing of pressing business matters that you need then I must get back to work".

"Don't toss my concerns about your image aside" Catherine spat, "but yes there is something I need you to do. It's come to my attention that De Bourge industries is well enough that we can now purchase back the shares that pompous fool late husband of mine sold… Find out who this Edward Gardiner is and buy back my company shares from him".

"Have you spoken to the man acting on his behalf in the company?" Will asked knowing that Edward Gardiner never took an active role in the company, but left it to a Mr. Hall to deal with.

"I have and he's not budging" Catherine voice was firm, "I will not deal with Mr. Hall anymore, find Edward Gardiner and give him my offer" Catherine paused to make an emphasis, "And Fitzwilliam… make sure he does not refuse".

Will hung up the phone and went to find Richard. Richard was familiar with Mr. Hall and Will has never gotten him to budge on the whereabouts of Edward Gardiner. Bypassing Richard's secretary Darcy knocked on the closed door to Richard's office. Receiving permission to enter, Darcy pushed the door open.

"Hello Will" Richard greeted smiling brightly. "I'm not sure you've met Miss. Elizabeth Bennett" Richard stood from behind his desk and walked in front to perch himself against the side of it. The look on Darcy's face was priceless.

"Mr. Darcy" Elizabeth was the first to recover and extend her hand to Will. She had come early to speak with Richard about her the private investigators findings.

"Miss Bennett" Darcy was a little hurt she hadn't called him Will, but he realized that was probably best considering the stories flying around. "I'm sorry am I interrupting…"

"Not at all" Richard cut in, "_Liz_ was just telling me how great her day was yesterday".

"No I wasn't..." Elizabeth looked at Richard with eyes that could kill.

"God will you two relax" Richard laughed watching how Darcy's face burned with annoyance. "Leave the Mr. and Miss titles for the photographers… kill the pleasantries and let's discuss why the hell I wasn't invited to the family outing".

"I don't have time for that my flight leaves in two hours" Elizabeth got serious.

"You're leaving" Will turned to her a worried look on his face.

"Apparently in my absence my brother has decided to make an appearance back at the vineyard" Elizabeth answered. She received a call from Martha earlier saying that Thomas Jr had showed up and was now speaking with her father. Elizabeth had to get back to the vineyard as soon as possible.

"Oh…" Will was hurt, was Elizabeth not going to tell him she was leaving.

"Richard told me you were in your office, I was going to…" Elizabeth saw the look on his face and tried to explain.

"Would you two just give it a rest… really it's only 9:00am" Richard was disgusted at how the two people in front of him were behaving like they were in preschool when it came to handling relationships.

"Can you just take care of it?" Elizabeth turned to Richard feeling Will's eyes on her as she did.

"I already told you Liz" Richard shook his head, "without your father's consent I can't do anything… Fanny will get the alimony checks until your father decides to move forward".

Elizabeth sighed in disappointment and frustration, "What about Thomas?... I'm sure he's only returned to beg for money so how do I stop him?"

"I'm not sure you can" Richard explained, "he owns part of the vineyard so he has just as much say as…"

"HE WHAT?!" Elizabeth looked up like she'd been slapped in the face.

"oh…" Richard tried to back track, "you didn't know?"

"no..nono" Elizabeth pointed a finger at Richard, "you can't take what you said back, are you telling me that Thomas hasn't been removed from the share holders agreement?"

"Liz I didn't mean to tell you that" Richard knew he had breeched the confidence of the contract set up by Elizabeth's father.

"Well you did now spill it Richard, how much of the vineyard belongs to him" Elizabeth demanded furious that her father would even acknowledge Thomas anymore.

Darcy didn't know what he should do, Elizabeth was furious and Richard was trying to avoid having a mess on his hands.

"Richard, I want the agreement" Elizabeth's expression changed and she was deep in her business like attitude now.

"I can't give it to you" Richard made a mistake and he knew Elizabeth won't be letting it go.

"Then just tell me… how much of the Vineyard is Thomas's?" Elizabeth was standing now ready to storm out the room if Richard kept silent.

Richard looked to Will, but Will was now standing near the door watching Elizabeth. "Liz I can't" Richard said softly.

Elizabeth grabbed her bag and coat, launched the door open and left the room. It seemed luck was on her side and the elevator door opened right as she reached it.

Darcy went after Elizabeth and followed her into the elevator there were two other inside and he looked at them and jerked his head towards the elevator doors for them to leave.

"Liz… Richard was" Will tried to explain that Richard was bound by duty to her father not to her so he couldn't let her see the documents.

"I'm not mad at Richard" Elizabeth cut him off, "I'm mad at my soft heart father and my asshole brother".

Will smiled in relief and took hold of her hand. "I thought I told you I would take care of the photographers" he stated seeing that Elizabeth hadn't torn her hand from his. He moved to the elevator buttons and held down the button leading to the basement to override the elevator stopping at any of the other floors.

"He's my nephew" Elizabeth answered, "and I couldn't let them trash your image like that".

"About last night" Will tried to sound casual about it, but he was dying to kiss Elizabeth again, "I found this" he said taking the fortune paper out of his breast pocket and handing it to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's eyes widen at the sight of the fortune cookie paper, "Uh…that was".

Will was amused at how Elizabeth's cheeks colored and how she struggled to find words. "I much rather preferred _being a closer_ to that one" Will smiled and snaked his arm around Elizabeth's waist pulling her closer to him.

"Oh you have no chance of _closing_ in this elevator" Elizabeth laughed and pushed him away.

"How about in a Mercedes AMG" Will whispered in Elizabeth's ears as he grabbed her waist from behind.

"I wouldn't let you even if it was a Lamborghini Veneno Roadster" Elizabeth smiled as Will trailed kisses up her neck.

"But there's only nine of those in existence, how can you refuse?" The elevator opened and Will groaned as Elizabeth exited.

Elizabeth realized they were in the basement and not in the lobby where she was suppose to meet her drive, "I'm curious how do you know what a closer is anyway"

"I didn't until this morning" Darcy shrugged his shoulders and took her hand.

"Well..." Elizabeth laughed at how both of them we're ignorant of such a oddly popular reference, "Are you one?"

Pulling Elizabeth closer to him Will answered, "From a business perspective absolutely... In my Personal life, this is the first time I'm trying my hand at it".

"And is it working?" Elizabeth asked mischievously.

Will stuck his hand in his pocket and beeped his car alarm. When the light's of his Mercedes blinked to signal its location he turned to Elizabeth, "I don't know... Is it?"

Grabbing his arm, Elizabeth pulled Will towards the car laughing, "I'll miss my flight".

"Take my jet" Will opened the passenger side door and reclined the seat. After seating himself he pulled Elizabeth onto his lap and shut the door. Once the door was closed Will wasted no time covering Elizabeth's mouth with his.

"So you're throwing your fancy car and now your jet at me just for the sake of closing?" Elizabeth stopped kissing him "how desperate".

Pulling her back down, Will muttered, "Worth it".

"Shouldn't we be worried someone might see..." Elizabeth asked after she felt Will's hands slide under her dress.

"Private parking lot" Will gripped Elizabeth's thighs and forced her to move against his lap.

"I'm not taking your jet" Elizabeth whispered against his lips and proceeded to pulled Will's shirt from his pants and worked her fingers at his belt, "tell me you have a condom?"

That was the mood killer and Will shut his eyes and dropped his head to the headrest in frustration. One look at Will's face made it pretty obvious for Elizabeth that she was going to make her flight. "I guess uhm neither of us is suited for the art of being closers" she carefully removed herself from Will's lap and climbed over the center console to sit in the driver's seat. They sat in silence while both tried to right their appearance and force their sexual needs to subside. Elizabeth wasn't too disappointed, but she felt bad that Will looked so dejected.

"My driver is waiting out front to take me to the airport" Elizabeth spoke after checking her watch and seeing she had an hour to get to LAX and check-in. Things in the car got awkward because Will wasn't saying anything he just sat in the passenger seat staring out the windshield. Without saying anything Elizabeth watched as Will opened his door and left the car. Feeling a little insulted Elizabeth turned forward and shook her head trying to figure out why he was so angry at her. It wasn't like she was going to have sex with him without protection. While contemplating her next move the door to the driver side opened and Will held his hand out to her. Elizabeth wanted to be angry but Will just looked so disappoint. Taking his hand she got out of the car.

"I meant what I said about my jet" Will finally spoke as they waited for the Elevator.

"Thanks" Elizabeth stared at the elevator doors trying to avoid Will's eyes. "But I really need to get home... I don't trust Tom with my father".

"I understand" Will had a firm hold on Elizabeth's hand until the elevator doors opened. Then they both pretended they didn't even know each other as there were others inside.

Elizabeth left the elevator when it reached the lobby whispering a brief goodbye to Will before stepping out. She wanted to look back and make sure everything between them was okay, but that would make people suspicious so she just kept walking to leave the building.

When Will returned to his floor Richard rushed out his office to meet him. "What did Liz say?"

"She's not angry at you" Will didn't stop walking to his office.

"She stormed out of my office Will, I'm pretty sure she's pissed" Richard followed Will into his office and shut the door.

"Yes she is, but not at you" Will wanted to be alone but Richard was making that impossible.

"Oh" Richard was relieved but at the same time worried that Elizabeth would do something drastic.

"Anything else?" Will questioned irritably wanting Richard to leave.

"Yes actually..." Richard remembered the phone call he just received from Bill Collin's their aunt's assistant, "the grumpy old bag wants us for dinner this weekend".

"No I'm going to visit Georgie she has a recital this weekend. I have no intention on visiting that woman unless it's business related" Darcy shook his head and sighed deeply.

"Well I'm not going then" Richard added standing to leave Will to his bad mood. "I also thought you should know that Liz is probably going to be in a terrible mood now that Thomas Jr has resurfaced... Probably even resemble something close to a Yeti. It's just a warning for you not to take things she might say or do too seriously. She has a tendency to become a scary yeti-like when he's around".

Will stared at Richard like he was crazy, Elizabeth something like a scary monster was an odd thing to say. When Richard left, Will called his assistant to arrange a meeting with Mr. Hill to discuss the requisition of his Aunt's company shares. He wanted to call Elizabeth but she was already on her flight so she wouldn't pick up. He wondered when he would ever see Elizabeth again. What happened in the car was so frustrating, of course he should have had a condom it was the male prerogative to always carry one, but he never did anything so sporadic and unplanned before so the thought of carrying one 24/7 never crossed his mind. Watching Elizabeth leave was heart breaking and he had to fight himself not to run after her. Will decided to distract himself by preparing the documents for his meeting with Mr. Hill. Whenever he met with Mr. Hill things pretty much went nowhere. Will never understood why Mr. Gardiner would purchase the company shares and not take an active role in the company. The shares were worth 35% of the company, but Mr. Gardiner never made an appearance at board meetings, Mr. Hill was always the one speaking on his behave. It was a pointless battle for him to offer for the shares again, Mr. Gardiner was not willing to sell them even with the generous offer Catherine was willing to pay.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**/strong So you all know I haven't forgotten about this story... hang in there. I can't promise another update soon but just know it will happen

* * *

><p>"Sir, your daughter has arrived" Martha informed Thomas Bennett Sr. of Elizabeth's arrival. Thomas requested this so he could prepare himself for the hell he knew Elizabeth was ready to let loose.<p>

Wheeling himself to the front door, Thomas turned the knob and watched as Elizabeth exited the Town and Country that drove her from the airport. One would have to be blind not to see the frustration and rage clearly present on Elizabeth's face, Thomas expected nothing less from his strong willed daughter.

"Hello Pa" Elizabeth bent down and kissed her father's cheek. "Where is he?" She asked getting straight to the point of why she returned two days before the wine convention even took place.

"Liz, why don't you settle in first" Thomas moved away from the entrance to let his daughter in, "Tom is out in the fields with Jason".

"Out in the fields?" Elizabeth shot back, "he better be out there digging his grave because I swear I'll kill him before I letting him take any part in the running of this vineyard again".

"Liz…" Thomas sighed heavily knowing this was only the beginning of a chain of horrible events to come from his children.

"No, Pa" Elizabeth cut him off and walked towards the office. "He doesn't get to leave whenever he damn well pleases and expect us to fall at his feet when he comes back". Opening the office door she scanned the room to see if anything was out of place. Pulling out a false book on the shelf she revealed the family safe. After checking its contents to make sure everything was where it belonged, Elizabeth closed it up and locked the office door. "He is not the boss of this vineyard, not even one of the hands… He can be your son and that's it" Elizabeth spat looking out on the deck in search of her brother. She spotted him talking to Jason near the newly turned land. Clenching her fists she asked, "Why is he here?".

"Liz will you just hear him out?" Thomas pleaded, he was glad to have Thomas back it had been a long three years since he left.

"Will he be apologizing for leaving without even saying anything?" Elizabeth never took her eyes off Tom's figure in the distance, "Or, will he own up to the fact that his selfish departure left you so broken that you had a stro…"

"THIS IS NOT HIS FAULT!" Thomas yelled causing Elizabeth to stop talking immediately. "Tom leaving didn't make me have a stroke"

"The accumulation of his dumbass decisions did" Elizabeth stepped back from her father's defense of Tom. It was clear that her father was thrilled to have Tom back. "He's NOT waltzing back in here like nothing happened" Elizabeth left the deck and went upstairs to wash for dinner. She could not believe her father was actually considering welcoming Tom back with open arms.

Tom drove the jeep back towards the house after he and Jason finished testing the soil. He knew the moment his sister arrived because the dirt flew up in dust clouds as the car escorting her sped down the road. "I take it sissy ain't too pleased I'm back" Tom stood next to his father watching the sky change.

"Can you blame her?" Thomas didn't know how to handle the whole situation. His daughter sacrificed her career to save the ranch and here Tom was giving him a chance to push Elizabeth back towards her dreams. Thomas didn't know how he could make Elizabeth see that.

"No" Tom leaned against the railings knowing Elizabeth was in her right. She did what he wasn't willing to do; selflessly give up her freedom and take on the Bennett legacy.

"Just let her vent Tom" Thomas instructed, "you know your sister… headstrong and a temper worse than a raging bull. You gotta let her get everything off her chest before any healing can start".

Tom nodded his head in agreement and went to shower for dinner. He knew coming back wasn't going to be easy, but he learned a lot the three years he was gone. The most important being that he made a mistake leaving his family to pursue fleeting dreams.

"Dinner is at 6:00" Elizabeth rolled her eyes as Tom walked in the dining room 10 minutes past dinner time.

"I'm sorry" Tom apologized sincerely sitting down at the table; "It's good to see you" he looked warmly at Elizabeth who was openly glaring at him.

"The feeling isn't mutual" Elizabeth never let her eyes leave her brother's face.

"Let's say grace" Thomas announced feeling like one of his children was ready to stab the other with the steak knife laid out for dinner.

"Sissy I know I messed…" Tom wanted to apologize but Elizabeth was just too angry.

"Why are you here?" Elizabeth cut him off having no interest hearing her brother's sorry excuse for an apology.

"To make things right" Tom said softly accepting that he deserved whatever cold and stiff behavior came from his sister.

"No!" Elizabeth state without hesitation.

"Please sissy…" Tom pleaded, neither he nor Elizabeth touched their food as it was plainly obvious Elizabeth had her mind set on making sure he knew where they stood.

"Can we just eat!?" Thomas ordered.

Elizabeth threw her napkin on the table and stood abruptly "Office Now!" she growled at Tom and left the table. Elizabeth had a few words set aside for her brother and she had no intention of offending her father by hurling them at him over the dinner table. Watching Tom shut the door behind him Elizabeth let the fire spill, "I don't want you here… You're selfish, you abandoned this family. To make it worse you've kept in touch with Fanny and Lydia, but neither I nor Pa have heard from you in three years".

"I made a mistake" Tom took slow breaths to keep himself from yelling back at Elizabeth.

"YOU LEFT!" Elizabeth slammed her fist on the desk she was perked against.

"Because I couldn't take it…" Tom shook his head in frustration, "I was here carrying on the family business and you and Janie were living, amazing lives".

"DON'T!" Elizabeth spat pointing and accusing finger at her brother, "Don't you dare blame this on anyone else".

"I'm not" Tom put his hands up in remorse for his last comment coming out wrong, "Liz I was jealous, cold heartedly jealous of you".

"SHUT UP" Elizabeth turned her back and moved to the other side of the desk to keep herself from launching herself at her brother. "I don't pity you… Pa gave you a chance to walk away after you finished college…"

"I'm his only son Liz" Tom reasoned, "His offer wasn't sincere it was a test… to see if his son had the balls to make the sacrifice for the family business".

"YOU'RE A COWARD!" Elizabeth hurled the insult at him with all the breath in her body. "Had you walked away when Pa gave you the option, it would have save everyone the heartache and pain of dealing with the shit you left by leaving three years ago".

"I WASN'T HAPPY" Tom finally let his anger get the best of him. "EVERYDAY I HAD TO LISTEN TO PA GO ON AND ON ABOUT HOW AMAZING HIS LIZ WAS!"

"THIS ISN'T MY FAULT!" Elizabeth could not believe Tom was trying to turn this around on her.

"I TAUGHT YOU HOW TO PLAY GUITAR" Tom resented Liz for her amazing musical career, "I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE WITH YOU…. NOT SOME HIRED BAND MEMBER".

"STOP!" Elizabeth clenched her fist at her side "This is about you and why you're here not why you left".

"It's not, it's about you" Tom walked across the room to where the sofa sat against the wall and roughly flipped open the top of the large ottoman in front of the chair. "This has always been about you!" Tom shot back in a deep and low voice that was seething with animosity towards Elizabeth.

Never knowing the ottoman even opened Elizabeth stomped across the room to see what the hell Tom was talking about.

"That's why I had to leave" Tom pointed at the ottoman filled with newspaper clipping and magazine covers and articles of Elizabeth as Benny.

Elizabeth wasn't even listening to Tom anymore as she dropped to her knees and picked out the newspaper clippings on top. The ottoman was filled with hundreds of pieces covering her and she had no idea.

"You should have called me" Elizabeth closed the lid to the ottoman and faced her brother head on, "not pack all your shit and sneak out during the night leaving only a sorry ass letter as an explanation".

"Calling you wouldn't have done anything" Tom folded his arms across his chest and leaned his back against the wall.

"It took me one second to drop everything and come back home when you left" Elizabeth replied, "I happen to care about my family and me being here is proof that I'm more than willing to sacrifice everything for them".

"I worked hard for this ranch to make sure Pa was pleased" Tom watched Elizabeth glare at him in disgust, "But all he cared about was you and your career, Do you have any idea how depressing that is?"

"Pa pays allowance to an out of control adult that isn't his… Fanny is getting alimony when she's already married, a wedding that you witness… so yeah" Elizabeth sat down on the sofa, "I know exactly how it feels to work hard and have all your sweat and hard work get tossed out the window".

"Mom is family" Tom corrected her.

"Not mine" Elizabeth never knew Fanny as a mother, only as the woman who gave birth to her.

"You're spoiled rotten Liz" Tom shook his head at his little sister, "Pa cradled you, Janie and I stood by and watched him primp and prod over his little baby girl… all because after you were born Mom left".

"Leaving must be a genetic trait" Elizabeth could not believe Tom was taking the argument there, "tell me… How can you even stand yourself every time you see Pa in that wheelchair?"

"Fuck you!" Tom hurled the insult and regretted it immediately.

"I was there for him when he lost control of the vineyard and I pulled us back on track, I was there when he had his stroke and I was there during his rehab" Elizabeth had enough of Tom's lame excuse for not owning up for what he did, "You weren't… I run this vineyard now, you can stay here tonight but you're leaving in the morning".

"Tom is not leaving" Thomas opened the door during the middle of Elizabeth's last comment having been fed up listening outside the door to his children bickering. "Liz is in charge and the both of you will figure out how this arrangement is going to work because I swear if I have to listen to this again I'm going to leave". Thomas looked from one child to the other making sure they understood he was serious.

When their father left the office, Elizabeth turned to Tom, "You being here is a problem…I'll never… ever let you hurt him again, get out of my office". She watched Tom walk out and slam the door, although their argument was intense Elizabeth knew she didn't hate her brother; she just didn't trust him anymore.

Picking up her phone on the desk, Elizabeth called Jane "Hey Janie".

"I got your message" Jane answered, "Is everything ok?"

"Toms staying" Elizabeth muttered rubbing her temple to calm the irritation throbbing there.

"Why is he there?" Jane asked.

"Not really sure" Elizabeth didn't buy Tom's excuse to want to fix things; there was something else he wasn't being honest about.

"How's dad?"

"Tom's the prodigal son" Elizabeth rolled her eyes at how gullible her father was. "Can I ask you something?"

"Always" Jane answered.

"Do you resent me?" When Tom said all those hurtful things to her she ignored them because she was angry, but now that she actually thought about it seemed like the truth.

"What? Liz of course not" Jane replied.

"It's just Tom said some really hurtful things about me being spoiled…" Elizabeth eyed the ottoman at the other end of the room.

"Liz…" Jane cut her off, "Dad was a single parent with after you were born".

Elizabeth sighed "Did you know Tom wanted to tour with me?"

"No," Jane answered, "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know" Elizabeth was tired and she knew Jane had to deal with Austin who she could hear crying in the background, "I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah, love you Liz" Jane said her voice filled with compassion at what Elizabeth was dealing with.

* * *

><p>Staring at her phone Elizabeth thought maybe she should call Darcy, but it wasn't like they were dating or anything. Although they were seconds from having sex in the passenger seat of his Mercedes, they definitely couldn't put a label to their relationship because in all honesty everything was done impulsively. Ignoring the feeling to call Darcy, Elizabeth picked up the stack of mail sitting on her desk.<p>

The pictures from her father's birthday arrived and she quickly scanned through the photos until she found the one she hoped the photographer caught. Smiling at the photo of her and Darcy dancing, Elizabeth was glad that even though that dance lasted all of a few seconds the photographer was still able to capture her in Darcy's arms. Picking up her phone, she took a picture of the photo and set it as Darcy's photo id. It was a bit stalkerish on her part, but Elizabeth figured she could explain it by saying it was the only photo she had. Closing up the folder and locking the office, Elizabeth retired for the night knowing tomorrow was going to require a lot of patience and energy in order to deal with her brother.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth woke the next day already pissed, Tom was back and she had to deal with him for her father's sake. As always she rose and went straight to the stables for her morning ride. When she walked in, seeing Tom stroking Rocky's neck caused her to drop the bag of apples she was holding.<p>

"Get away from my horse" Elizabeth growled.

"Don't be a brat Liz, it's too damn early in the morning for that" Tom spoke moving away from Rocky.

"You may have Pa fooled, but don't mistake my following his orders for kindness" Elizabeth muttered pulling a saddle from storage and readying Rocky for their morning ride.

"It doesn't seem odd that of all Pa's children you're the only one with a horse of their own?" Tom shot back.

"I fought for Rocky" Elizabeth mounted her horse and looked down at her brother, "Where's your BMW? You hawk it after I locked you out of the accounts?" Ignoring the urge to physically hurt Tom, Elizabeth pulled Rocky's reins and led him out the stables. She felt bad for taking her anger out on Rocky by riding him so hard around the vineyard, but Rocky didn't seem to mind by the way he responded to her calls to go faster.

Handing Rocky over to the stable boy for a bath, Elizabeth washed up for breakfast; an affair she wasn't looking forward to considering what happen last night at dinner.

"Good morning Pa" Elizabeth bent down and kissed her father's cheek before taking the seat across from Tom.

"Liz" Thomas greeted, "Did you get the new numbers that came in while you were gone?"

"I haven't looked at them yet, but I'll get to it sometime tonight" Elizabeth nodded between bites of oatmeal, "Jason and I want to work on replacing the watering system in the north fields".

"I'll come" Tom added watching Elizabeth knowing she was going to refuse.

"Tom will go with Jason" Thomas said quickly cutting off Elizabeth from responding, "Liz you stay here and catch up on the orders placed while you were gone".

"No I'll do that later" Elizabeth said, "I'm going to to go with-"

"Liz please" Thomas sighed, "Your brother is fully capable of taking care of the watering system with Jason".

"I didn't say he wasn't, I just don't want him to do it" Elizabeth stated with certainty.

"It's fine Pa" Tom interrupted.

"No, Tom you'll go to the fields and Liz you'll go to the office" Thomas ordered, "Unless you want it the other way around?" Thomas challenged Elizabeth.

"Tom, why the hell are you here?" Elizabeth lost the hold she was trying desperately to keep on her temper.

"Because I own the ranch!" Tom growled without reserve for Elizabeth's feelings. He didn't want to blurt it out that way, but Elizabeth was being so difficult.

"Like hell you do" Elizabeth shot back pounding her fist on the breakfast table.

"Pa?" Tom turned to his father for support.

Seeing her father cover his face with his hands and sigh heavily, Elizabeth's eyes grew wide in horror, "Tell me he's lying..." Elizabeth ordered. Hearing nothing from her father she swallowed the dry lump in her throat, "Pa? Tell me Tom doesn't own the ranch!"

"I didn't want you to find out like that Liz" Tom spoke calmly seeing the emotions playing across Elizabeth's face.

"You've got to be kidding me" Elizabeth stood and left the breakfast table, the screeching of her chair echoing through the house. Slamming the door to the office shut, Elizabeth picked up the phone and called the family accountant.

"Hello Liz" David answered her call cheerfully.

"David you have access to the vineyard shareholders agreement?" Elizabeth knew her tone was burte and forcefully, but containing her temper was the last thing on her mind.

"Of course I do I'm your accountant Liz" David answered.

"Fax me a copy as soon as you can" Elizabeth instructed hoping she wasn't going to run into the same roadblock she had with Richard. David didn't know Tom was back and she hoped that loss of information would get her access to the agreement.

"May I ask why?" David questioned his voice sounding nothing more than casual protocol.

"Father's personal inquiry" Elizabeth lied.

"I'll have my assistant do it right away" David seemed to accept her excuse and then disconnected the call.

Some five minutes later, Elizabeth heard the fax machine beep and she rose from her desk and locked the office door. Waiting by the fax machine for the agreement to finish printing, Elizabeth almost wanted to send things inside the office flying. Her father was trying her ability to remain calm by not removing Tom from shareholders agreement, but hearing that Tom owned the Ranch was another level of pure hate that Elizabeth didn't know how to control.

The fax finish printing and Elizabeth took a deep breath before reading the words on the four pages in front of her. There it was clear as day, Tom's name next to the 50% of the vineyard he owned with 25% going to Lydia and Austin. It was no wonder why Richard wouldn't let her see the agreement, she wasn't a shareholder and had no right to. She'd spent the past three years busting her ass for the vineyard and the entire time, Tom had the legal right to take over. Her anger towards Tom was nothing compared to the betrayal she felt towards her father. He knew what the ranch meant to her, he knew how hard she word day in and day out and yet he never changed the agreement, Tom was still the dominate owner of the ranch and even worse Lydia had been added while she and Jane were taken off.

Elizabeth willed herself to think rationally. Everything in her body scram for her to run upstairs and pack all her things and leave the ranch back in the hands of Tom, but that wasn't who she was. Regardless of her rage at both her father and Tom, Elizabeth wasn't someone who abandoned her family.

Grabbing the agreement, Elizabeth left the office and found her father and Tom in their father's study.

"Liz-" Thomas Sr. started to speak but Elizabeth held up her hand and silenced him.

"Don't!" Elizabeth glared accusingly at her father "How could you leave the ranch to him and Lydia?"

"Where did you get that?" Thomas asked.

"Answer the question" Elizabeth demanded.

"You don't need the financial security Liz" Thomas replied, "Your siblings aren't as well off as you and Jane".

Turning to Tom she spoke in a very harsh tone, "This agreement states you take over when dad is 55 or dies whichever happens first… seeing as though neither of those have occurred I run the vineyard".

"He's medically unable-" Tom said.

"Who's fault is that?" Elizabeth shot back, "Until then I promise you I'll work day and night to ensure the 50% that you hold will only be the value of the property land itself" Elizabeth ignored her father and stared down her brother.

"You can't do that" Tom muttered.

"Considering I invested the money to get the vinyard back on track I can do whatever I want… you don't own shit yet" Elizabeth spat.

"Liz calm down" Thomas pleaded seeing his daughter's violent body language.

"Don't speak to me like you're an innocent bystander" Elizabeth turned to her father and let her anger duel her words, "I was here for you and yet you throw this family's money away to support the lives of people who don't care about anyone but themselves".

"That's enough" Thomas ordered.

"No, I'll say when it's enough" Elizabeth shot back, "I'm locking the accounts, no one is getting a penny from Bennett Vineyards anymore".

"I'm not signing anything" Thomas countered.

"Yes you will or I'll walk out that door and I'll never come back" Elizabeth challenged ignoring the hurt that flooded her father's face.

"So this is what its come to?" Thomas asked his voice strained with disappointment.

Elizabeth met her father's eyes. Staying true to herself she folded her arms across her chest and spoke with certainty "Chose, Fanny and Lydia or Me".

"Liz what's gotten into you" Tom questioned not believing his sister would ever give such an ultimatum.

"Spoiled assholes like you, your mother and your half sister you son of a bitch" Elizabeth spat, "You have some nerve calling me spoiled rotten, everything I have I've worked for-".

"And I didn't bust my ass working for this ranch?" Tom countered.

"This ranch doesn't mean anything to you, you're only here because your plan B was a bust and you need something to fall back on… don't sit there and say you're here to apologize and make things right" Elizabeth pointed at her father sitting in his wheelchair, "Pa will never be able to use the left side of his body".

"Don't you blame that on me Liz!" Tom growled.

"Fuck this!" Elizabeth huffed and turned to her father, "What's it gonna be Pa? Is your precious ex-wife and her daughter worth severing our relationship?"

"Liz please don't do this..." Thomas pleaded.

"It's a no brainer pa" Elizabeth couldn't believe her father needed to think about his decision.

"They have nothing, how can I cut them off… what kind of man would I be?" Thomas asked in desperation to keep his family together.

It was clear to Elizabeth what her father's choice was, "Rocky is mine I'll arrange for him to be moved, you can keep my jeep I'll have the title transferred… sales from this season go into the savings account and will remain untouched until I work out the legal handling for the funds to be moved into Austin's trust" she stated refusing to show any weakness to her father and brother.

"Liz please don't go-" Thomas begged his voice broken.

Opening the door to the study, Elizabeth paused to face her father one last time, "Pa I love you and this ranch means more to me than it does to anyone else… I just wish you could understand that". Leaving the room and closing the door behind her, Elizabeth went straight to the office to get her things together. Everything in her bedroom can be boxed later, but her priority was protecting the ranches assets and money from Tom and Fanny. Looking at the order receipts that came in she saw why her father was so adamant about her looking at the, sales had gone through the roof for their 2012 wines. Taking care of the paperwork to fill those orders, Elizabeth packed up all the important documents she needed leaving the safe as is except for the legal contracts she kept there. Shutting the office door behind her, Elizabeth retrieved the unpacked suitcase she left in her room.

When she came back downstairs, she found her brother and father standing in the hall next to the foyer. Not wanting to have another verbal sprawl with Tom, Elizabeth held the key to the office out to him letting it drop into his palm when he reached for it.

"Make sure the shipment for the order I just processed goes out first thing tomorrow" Elizabeth stated firmly locking eyes with her brother. "The ranch is in a very good financial place right now… don't fuck it up!"

"Elizabeth please-" Thomas pleaded with tears filling his eyes.

Bending down, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her father, "I can't do this anymore Pa, I love you… maybe one day you'll forgive me just like maybe one day I'll forgive you". Kissing him lightly on the cheek, Elizabeth put her suitcase in motion and picked up the briefcase sitting in the foyer. Depositing both articles in the trunk of her Audi, Elizabeth left the ranch feeling both brokenhearted and burden free. Using her car bluetooth technology she called Alex.

"Hello?" Alex answered.

"You ready to get back in the studio?" Elizabeth asked driving to the highway. She decided to forgo the airport and drive the seven hours to L.A to speak with Jane.

"I thought you'd never ask" Alex replied cheerfully.

"Get us on a flight to New York tomorrow" Elizabeth directed, "Eddie's going to have a heart attack when he hears we're sparking up a comeback revolution".

"Oh it's well over due" Alex agreed, "Is everything alright Liz? What happened with Tom?"

"Let's just say the ranch isn't my responsibility anymore" Elizabeth replied, "You think we can get the same apartment we had the last time we were in New York?"

"Not sure, but we can afford a place better situated than that small apartment" Alex answered.

"Yeah but it was peaceful and I wrote good music in that place" Elizabeth loved her New York apartment, but let it go when the lease expired a few months after returning back home.

"I'll see what I can do" Alex stated in understanding, "For what it's worth it's good to have you back Benny, I'm sure everything will work out soon enough".

"Thanks Alex" Elizabeth ended the call and exited the freeway to make a pit stop. Pulling into the driveway of a burger joint she ordered some food and parked her car to eat in the parking lot. While she sat there dipping her fries in ketchup she was reminded of the last time she ate fast food. Taking out her phone she searched her contacts for Darcy's number and called him. Listening to the phone ring, Elizabeth sighed when his voicemail answered. Waiting for the beep, she left a message.

"Hey Darcy it's Liz… call me back when you have time… I mean only if you want to, it's nothing important I just wanted to call, bye" Elizabeth disconnected the call and cringe at the thought of how corny that message would sound when he heard it.

Finishing her meal, she refilled her gas and got back on the I-5 headed towards Los Angeles hoping to get there before dinner. Once she reached jane's place, she would explain what happened at the vineyard and then leave that part of her life behind her for good.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I**'m glad to see so many of you have stuck with this story. I've made a promise that I would come back to it, so here I am... please enjoy and just know that my E&D _always_ have a happy ending.

* * *

><p>"Will, how many times are you going to keep checking your phone?" Georgiana scolded snatching the device from him and shoving it into the pocket of her coat.<p>

"Give it here" he demanded holding his hand out.

"Honestly, I'm only asking for three days" Georgiana rose from her seat in the coffee shop to retrieve their drinks from the counter.

"You're right" Darcy took his coffee from her as they left the shop.

He'd arrived in New York to spend the last few days of his vacation from work with her. But what he didn't factor into the equation was the empty feeling he had being so far away from the west coast. Darcy was physically in New York, but his mind and as much as he hated to admit, his heart was back in Napa.

"William!" Georgiana smacked his arm to get his attention.

"I'm sorry" He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts of Elizabeth.

"Seriously? That's like the hundredth time since you've arrived".

"I wasn't aware you were counting" he nodded to their driver to proceed towards the University.

Georgiana was having her last rehearsal. As much as Darcy wanted to be supportive of her, all he could think about was Elizabeth. Last time he'd seen her, she was walking away from him.

The desire to call her ate at his ability to accomplish anything during the day. However, with her brother returning to the vineyard, it was clear she had her plate full. He would only serve as an interference if he called.

With his phone now being held hostage in Georgiana's pocket, his capacity to stay focused had worsen considerably.

"I'm going to speak with the maestro" Georgiana placed her coat and bag on the seat she directed Darcy to sit in once they entered the auditorium. "My first piece is about 5 minutes long then another girl is going to take the stage. After that i'll practice my last piece and we can go".

Nodding his understanding, Darcy waited for Georgiana to make it down the first flight of steps before reaching into her coat to retrieve his phone.

"You won't find it in there" She shouted holding his phone between her fingers.

Tossing the coat away from him, he slouched in his seat uncaring of the wrinkles his poor posture would cause to his suit. There were others sitting in the audience, but he wasn't interested in those around him. All he wanted was to hear Elizabeth's voice.

He had search the internet and downloaded all the images he found of their outing to Disneyland. It had been an entire day since their heated encounter in the passenger seat of his car. There was no question he remained well equipped for any future encounter with Elizabeth, but that failure loomed in the back of his mind, taunting him to no end.

Focusing on the stage, the room had gone black with only a spotlight illuminating a white crystal tree in the middle of it.

When the music started, it took him a second to pick out the piece but once he did there was no denying the artist and song. It was one of Elizabeth's. The orchestra played it with a stripped softness that Darcy found made him wish he'd stayed at the hotel.

He missed Elizabeth. As strange and sporadic as their relationship was, it was still the easiest most comfortable relationship he'd ever had with a woman. Elizabeth had captured his heart almost instantly. Hearing one of her songs being played so passionately made her absence harder to cope with.

The only thing that kept Darcy rooted in place was Georgiana's graceful appearance onstage. She dance with purpose and emotion. It shouldn't have been a surprise to Darcy that Georgiana chose a piece by Elizabeth to dance to. He remembered the day she resumed dance after the incident. It was in their penthouse studio.

_Darcy had just come in from a long day filled with meetings and conference calls. He threw his briefcase and coat on the sofa in his study and settled behind his desk to go over case files for the hearing._

_Mounted on the wall of his study was a flat screen displaying the surveillance footage of the cameras within the penthouse suite._

_Darcy had only glanced at the screen to quickly ensure everything was calm within the suite, but movement a floor down from his study caused him to pick up the remote to the monitor. Zooming in on the camera surveying the Georgiana's dance studio, Darcy turned up the volume and watched as his sister danced with complete freedom._

It had been the first time Georgiana had danced since she'd given up after the night of her attack. The song was one Darcy knew well. It was the song Georgiana always said was her favorite Benny track.

It only made sense that it was the same piece by Elizabeth that Georgiana was dancing to now.

He watched with complete entrancement as Georgiana gracefully moved around the stage. Her passion and focus was so intense, she seemed stuck in her own world.

When Georgiana had finished the last turn of her _Fouetté en tournant, _he had to push back the emotions swelling in his chest. She was amazing. He'd known of her talents before, but her performance was deeper than a yearly recital rehearsal. It was Georgiana's statement to life. She was free, undoubtedly ready to live that way.

"I'd ask you what you thought, but I doubt you were able to pay attention" Georgiana teased as they walked back to the car.

"For your information" Darcy stated with all seriousness, "I watched every second of your performance. I say this with complete conviction and honesty. If I owned a company I'd sign you immediately".

"So you liked it?" she asked.

"Georgie you've come so far in life. I look at you now honored to be your brother" Darcy patted her hand as they sat in the back of the Phantom taking them back to the penthouse.

"So honored that you'll tell me why you can't keep your eyes off your phone?" she smirked mischievously.

"WIll you give it back if I do?" Darcy challenged.

"If the reason is interesting, then yes I will".

"I've been contemplating calling someone" he muttered, "I just can't seem to think of anything to say when I do. So-"

"Oh my gosh is it Benny?!" Georgiana squealed.

"Her name is Liz" Darcy corrected trying to keep his feelings in check.

"Oh… first name basis are we?" Georgiana taunted while they entered the elevator taking them to the 50th floor of the _Grand_ hotel.

"Georgie can you please refrain from making this some sort of slumber party gossip segment?" Darcy stomped out of the elevator trying to hide the fact that he was actually enjoying finally being able to talk about Elizabeth.

"I'm Benny's biggest fan Will" she jumped up and down, "I can't believe you're dating her".

"We're not dating" Darcy shot back a bit too forcefully.

"Then why is the wallpaper to your phone a picture of you two at Disneyland, which by the way I'm really pissed I wasn't invited".

"You really need to stop having video chats with Richard" Darcy mumbled motioning for the butler to bring in their dinner.

"Richard is on my dirt list" Georgiana returned from washing her hands, "All this time he was Benny's-"

"Liz's" Darcy corrected.

"Liz's lawyer and he said nothing" Georgiana rolled her eyes.

"Georgie give me my phone back" he held his hand out waiting for her to return it.

"Are you going to call her?" She wiggled her eyebrows with amusement. Georgiana took the phone out of her workout bag and pushed the home button "Oops looks like _she_ called you".

"WHAT?!" Darcy shot up from his chair, snatching the phone from Georgiana's hands. Seeing a missed call from Elizabeth, he looked at her with accusing eyes.

"Sorry" she whispered, grabbing her dinner plate and escaping to the solitude of her room.

When her door was shut, Darcy couldn't help but smile like an idiot at his phone screen. Elizabeth had called him _and_ left a voicemail.

Forgetting all about dinner, he shut the door to his room to listen to her message in private. It was relieving to know that Elizabeth had called. While her message didn't hold much to analyze, it was still a phone call that _she_ had made to _him_.

Without thinking he tapped the icon to return her call.

"Hello" her voice was sweet as he let it echo through the device.

"Hi" Darcy answered, "I'm sorry I missed your call".

"No, uh it alright I just…" her voice faded, "I just uh thought maybe we could talk".

Darcy grinned as he imagined Elizabeth tucking a strand of her curly hair behind her ear.

"Is every ok?" Darcy could hear the slight drop in her voice.

"If you call leaving the Vineyard in my brother's hands and walking away from my father and responsibilities ok, then yeah I guess everything is peachy" Elizabeth laughed sarcastically.

"You did what?" Darcy replied thinking he'd heard wrong.

"My brother owns the ranch… so I gave my father an ultimatum. He didn't chose me".

The line went silent, but he knew Elizabeth was still there, the background sounds of cars rushing by alerted him she was in a car.

"Liz you're not channeling your speed demon side right now, are you?" he asked in concern.

Hearing her laugh on the other end wasn't the response he was expecting.

"No, I'm driving the speed limit back to L.A" she answered.

"You're staying with Jane?" Darcy relaxed a bit.

"Just for the night".

"What do you mean?" Darcy knew Elizabeth's musical career was lucrative, but the extent of her earnings and worth was something he couldn't google. If she was only staying with Jane for a night, he worried that Elizabeth would leave to some unknown property and he'd never see her again.

"I'm not sure, but I've got an idea in mind" she answered sounding somewhat hopeful.

Feeling like he was about to lose her, Darcy threw logic out the window and let his heart do the talking.

"Liz come to New York. I'm here for Georgiana's dance recital-"

"You're in New York?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes" Darcy answered skeptically hearing the surprise in Elizabeth's question.

"Crazy thing is, I was already planning on flying out there tomorrow".

"Wait, you're coming to New York?" Darcy was the one sounding shocked now.

"Yeah" Elizabeth spoke.

"Let me pick you up from the airport" He couldn't believe how things seemed to have change so quickly.

"Oh no that won't be necessary, I'm flying in with Alex and he's already taken care of-"

"Then have dinner with me tomorrow" Darcy struggled contain himself. The thought of Elizabeth being in New York in less than 24 hours was overwhelming.

"I can't commit to dinner tomorrow night, but I _will_ have dinner with you" She answered with a hint of amusement to her voice "Listen I'm pulling up to Jane's house right now, can I call you back tomorrow?"

Darcy wanted to say for her to call him when she had settled in, he didn't want to wait till tomorrow to speak to Elizabeth again. But, in an effort to be supportive he pushed that urge out the window.

"Of course" he replied trying to fully commit to his answer.

"Thanks for returning my call, it was nice to hear your voice again" she said.

It seemed like every muscle in his face was being used to keep his smile bright and wide. Darcy couldn't help it even if he wanted to. Elizabeth had that strange effect on him. He couldn't recall what he'd said in reply or even putting his phone on the bed. The only thing he knew was that he wasn't going to get any sleep after hearing Elizabeth say it was nice to hear his voice.

* * *

><p>"Uncle Eddie" Elizabeth ran straight into Edward Gardiner's arms once she and Alex retrieved their bags from baggage claim.<p>

"Liz" Eddie embraced her warmly, "It's about time you came to your senses".

"I'm in full agreement" Alex clapped Edward on his back.

"Well let's get going. Your aunt has prepared a huge dinner for us" Edward took Elizabeth's suitcase.

When the Gardiner mansion came into view, Elizabeth couldn't understand how her uncle and Fanny fell from the same tree. Her uncle was a businessman, had taken after his father in the music business. The Gardiner mansion was passed down to her uncle when her grandparents died.

"Aside from Benny's comeback, you ready to tell me the real reason you're back in New York?" Edward drilled Elizabeth.

"Tom came back and Pa seems to have forgiven and forgotten without batting an eye" Elizabeth shrugged, "Did I mention that Tom has dominate ownership of the ranch?"

"But you have some claim-"

"I'm not even mentioned in the shareholders agreement" she interrupted.

"You're kidding me" Edward gasped.

"Whatever you two are talking about, cease right now. I'll have no discussion of anything business this late in the evening" Madeline Gardner walked into the foyer with arms opened wide towards Elizabeth.

Following her aunt's orders, Elizabeth dropped all talk of business and music. Dinner was everything she remembered dining with her aunt and uncle to be. There were times where Elizabeth felt like the Gardiner house was exactly where she belonged.

When they all had retired for the evening, Elizabeth lay awake staring at the ceiling. Her life had shifted so quickly, she hardly had time to reflect on it.

Jane had taken the news of Tom's ownership with shock. She had offered to talk with their father and get everything straightened out, but Elizabeth refused. Maybe it was her pride or just the matter in which she left, but going back to the vineyard was not an option.

Hearing a beep coming from the nightstand, Elizabeth grabbed her phone to read the text message.

_Hope you arrived safely_ The message from Will read.

Elizabeth had been so overwhelmed, she'd forgotten to call Will like she said she would.

_I did, sorry I didn't call… you free for a run tomorrow morning? _she replied.

Darcy's answer came nearly instantly, _Central Park?_

_7:00?_ Elizabeth smiled as she waited for Darcy's reply.

_Text me your address I'll pick you up._

Elizabeth realized the inconvenience that would present seeing as though the Gardiner mansion was no where near Manhattan, _I'm about 2 hours from the city I'll meet you there._

_Hamptons?_ Darcy texted back.

_Yeah, it's my uncle's place_, she replied feeling uncomfortable with the idea of Will knowing she had a bloodline successful enough to afford residence in the Hamptons.

The Gardiner name was well known in the music business, but it's association with Benny wasn't. She didn't want her career to be the result of family legacy. She wanted to succeed musically as a result of her talents. Regecting her uncle's offer to manage her was a decision that took a lot of thought, but eventually they agreed to have him stick to handling the financial side of her career.

_You're going to have to elaborate sometime_ Darcy replied.

_See you at seven near the memorial statue_ Elizabeth replied placing her phone back on the stand.

Running wasn't something she loved to do, but it was the closest she got to feeling the freedom she felt when riding Rocky. It pained her to be so far from Rocky, their morning rides were what kept her grounded. Once she was settled into her New York apartment, she would make the arrangements for his removal from the vineyard. The Bennett's had property in the country and Rocky would enjoy the pastures a lot more.

* * *

><p>Trying her best to keep the noise down, Elizabeth crept out her room around 5am. A light glowing under her uncle's study door made her ditch trying to be subtle. Knocking lightly on the door, she entered without permission.<p>

"You're up early" she spoke to her uncle who sat clicking at his desktop computer.

"I can say the same to you" he replied, "going for a run?"

"Not around the property" Elizabeth sat down in front of his desk,"I'm meeting a friend at Central".

"A friend?" Edward smirked, "Who's this friend that's worth driving into the city to go _running _with".

"Will Darcy" Elizabeth answered bracing herself for the ridicule that would follow.

"As in the Will Darcy you were caught taking my great nephew to Disneyland with?"

"Yeah so?" Elizabeth tried to shrug off her giddy feelings, but even at 5am she was capable of blushing profusely.

"I think it's time you and I talk".

Feeling like her uncle was going to get into a discussion about sex, Elizabeth shifted awkwardly.

"Liz this isn't about bird and bees, this is more of a business kind of talk… honestly!" Edward scolded.

"What? you were looking at me like it going to be something _you_ were uncomfortable to talk about" Elizabeth sighed in relief.

"You've gone of the deep end haven't you?" Edward shook his head, "What I was going to say is, I wanted to discuss a few things regarding your net worth and career options".

"Why did me going on a run with Will Darcy trigger that line of conversation?" Elizabeth frowned.

"Because while everyone may see this Darcy guy as the center of attention, billionaire hot shot... I want you to understand that you also have a bit of a title on your shoulders".

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth was completely intrigued.

"When you left Benny behind, you told me to handle all the final matters of your career and tie up any loose ends right?"

"That's right?" Elizabeth agreed skeptically.

"Well that responsibility also included handling the receiving of your gratuities and payout for the last tour you did".

"I saw the figures and I told you to invest that money" Elizabeth didn't understand where all this was going.

"And I did" Edward rose and grabbed a file from his desk, "I think you should know what I invested it in".

"De Bourge industries?" Elizabeth questioned looking at the content of the file she was handed.

"It's a pharmaceutical company".

"You invested in a pharmaceutical company?" Elizabeth stared at Edward like he'd lost his mind, "You own a record label, you're one of the world's biggest producers. Yet, you invested in a pharmaceutical company?"

"A colleague of mine, Andrew De Bourge owned the company" Edward shrugged.

"Owned?" Elizabeth scanned the page to see how much the company was worth.

"He died early this year".

"The company is worth over a billion dollars" Elizabeth's mouth dropped, "If I'm reading correctly 40% of that belongs to me".

"Before Andrew died it was only 20%, but I invested in his company as a favor to him and he promised that upon his death, whatever I had invested would be doubled".

"Why on Earth would anyone do that?" Elizabeth was flipping through the file frantically trying to find the transfer agreement.

"Because he hated his wife. The company was crashing and he needed a lifeline" Edward took the file from Elizabeth and found the agreement she was searching for.

"Wait a minute, Uncle this is crazy" Elizabeth couldn't believe she owned a part of a company worth over a billion dollars, "His wife is listed as CEO, with 30%"

"Eric has used your shares to keep a firm hand in the decision making, we've been able to keep Ms. De Bourge from burning the company to the ground. In the process we've also tripled De Bourge industries worth".

"Eric?" Elizabeth uttered her cousin's name in shock.

"I appointed him as your proctor" Edward folded his arms across his chest and smiled in accomplishment.

"Can you dumb this all down so I can understand? I feel like my head is about to explode".

The chuckle Elizabeth received only made her oncoming headache worse.

"Take a deep breath Liz" Edward ordered softly.

Doing as she was told, Elizabeth exhaled deeply trying to release the weight that had been thrown on her.

"The money you received from your last tour was invested in De Bourge Industries" Edward spoke, "As of Early February you became a 40% shareholder with a permanent position on the company board. There's one more thing I haven't told you yet".

"What? I'm actually the owner of DB Industries?" Elizabeth retorted sarcastically.

"Actually, yes. Under accordance with Andrew's will, there's one person who has the right to take the seat of CEO from Catherine De Bourge. It's the owner of a Swedish account numbered 000341893983".

"That's my account... I don't want his company" Elizabeth shot back.

"I told Andrew you would say that. Which is exactly why he was determined to make such a bold move".

"Was it some philosophical reasoning that lead him to think a 23 year old would be capable of something so insanely ridiculous?"

"Andrew did admire Plato" Edward placed a comforting hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, "Listen, I'm not trying to discourage your comeback career, I'm just making sure you know that you have options. If you don't want DB Industries leave Eric in place, but with what you did in Napa I think you could really do some positive things with Andrew's company".

Glancing down at the page in her hand, a name on the page caught her attention, "Did you forget to mention that Will Darcy was appointed De Bourge Industries legal adviser as of February?"

"I was getting to that" Edward muttered.

"I can't possibly go running with him now" Elizabeth exclaimed, "There are billions of people in this world and it's just my luck that Will Darcy's firm is the one managing De Bourge Industries".

"That's the thing" Edward spoke cautiously.

"What?!" Elizabeth was afraid of what would come out of her uncles mouth.

"Catherine De Bourge is Mr. Darcy's aunt".

Speechless, Elizabeth dropped her face into her palms letting the news sink in. Not only had she found out she was entitled to 40% of a billion dollar company and also had the ability to take over directorship. She now had to take in the fact that said company was owned by Darcy's aunt.

"So maybe this wasn't proper 5am conversation?" Edward patted Elizabeth's back trying to calm her panic attack.

"I can't go running with him" Elizabeth was taking deep breaths trying to take all this new information in.

"Why not, just because he works for you doesn't mean-"

"God this is so embarrassing" Elizabeth stood and paced the room, "All I want to do is sing and perform. I thought life had gotten considerably clear for me, but this just makes me feel utterly stupid… how could this have happened, I walked away from my music thinking you would just close off that part of my life and here I find out that you invested my earnings as a favor to a colleague. An investment that turned out to sky rocket and pay its weight in gold? I've never felt so completely dumbfounded in my entire life".

"Liz no one is saying you have to do anything about this-"

"Of course I have to do something about this. There's 40% ownership that demands I do something".

"Maybe I could've approached this differently" Edward ran a hand through his hair, "Why don't we meet with Eric and he can explain what's been going on with DBI as of late. That way you'll get a feel for what the company is about".

"Does Ms. De Bourge know about me or her husband's wishes?"

"All she knows is that I signed the contract entitling the 40%, but she doesn't know that you're the real owner of the shares. Eric has done an excellent job keeping us out of the light. It was practically pure genius when he offered to use his mother's maiden name rather than our family name to take his position on DBI's board". Edward smiled comfortingly.

"Does aunt Maddie know?" Elizabeth could not grasp the idea of owning something so large and having her cousin Eric acting as her voice all this time.

"Of course, you think Maddie would let me thrust her only son into such a venture without her permission?"

"So I'm really CEO of De Bourge Industries?" Elizabeth shut her eyes to embed the idea into her head.

"Hey most people would jump up and down at learning they were filthy rich" Edward offered.

"I have enough money, what I don't care for is more responsibility".

"If you'd like I could talk to Eric and have him break the news to Mr. Darcy-"

"NO!" Elizabeth exclaimed. If Darcy was going to find out about all this it would be from her.

"You better get going if you want to make into the city before morning commute backs you up".

Remembering her run with Darcy, Elizabeth fished out her phone and left her uncle's office.

"Hey" Darcy answered her call.

"Good morning" Elizabeth tried to keep her voice natural, "I didn't wake you did I?"

"I've been up"

"I know we planned to go for a run, but something has come up and I have to cancel" she muttered.

"Everything alright?"

"I'm not really sure yet, but as soon as I figure things out you'll be the first to know" Elizabeth didn't know how things had turned out how they had, but she was confused.

"You're not making any sense"

"I know, I know… I' don't really understand what's going on myself" she sighed. Darcy sounded so concerned. It made her feel so guilty.

"Liz let me help, whatever it is-"

She heard footsteps behind her.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked.

Pointing to her phone, Elizabeth mouth _Will Darcy_ before moving to a place to talk to Will in private.

"Will, can we meet for dinner later?" she shut the door behind her.

"Tonight is Georgiana's recital, you wouldn't mind meeting her would you?" Will asked.

"I can't possibly intrude-"

"No I swear she would rather you be there than me" Will quickly replied.

"While I'm sure that's not true, I would be honored to meet your sister" Elizabeth smiled at the thought of seeing Will again. Hopefully all this mess with De Bourge industries would level out before that. She needed to understand what she was getting involved in. t would take a miracle for her to piece everything together, but this wasn't something she could just sweep under the rug.

"Liz breakfast" Alex stuck his head in the billiards room.

Shooing him away, Elizabeth made the final arrangements with Will. After five minutes of trying to compromised, eventually they came to the conclusion that it would be best if she just met him at the University rather than him drive to pick her up.

"Eddie told me everything" Alex spoke as she took her seat at the breakfast table.

"We're meeting with Eric for lunch" Elizabeth shoved a spoon of oatmeal in her mouth trying to let her morning hunger push out her frustration.

"Whatever you say boss" Alex gave her an evil side glance.

Picking up a grape, Elizabeth threw it at his head. "I left Napa because I didn't want to be the boss anymore, trust me… I have no interest in having any part of a pharmaceutical company".

"Well before we meet with Eric, the movers have been working all night at the firehouse apartment. We'll need to stop by to make sure the recording equipment gets signed for" Alex caught the grape and tossed it into his mouth.

"Let me just change and then we can head into the city" Elizabeth stood.

"I picked out your outfit, it''s laid out on your bed" Alex yelled to her back.

Walking into her room, Elizabeth saw the heels and immediately frowned. Alex's sense of fashion always included heels, heels and slim fitting dresses. It was little reminders like a pair of heels that made her think about the vineyard. Her casual boots and jeans attire and Rocky were what she missed the most about the ranch. Those were aspects of ranch life that she could compartmentalize and deal with when she needed to. But, if she were being honest, the one thing that really ate at her conscious was the rift her leaving created between her and her father.

Thomas had raised her on his own, had given her everything she had ever wanted, including Rocky. Whenever she thought about her disconnected bond with her father, she would become angry. For her sanity, Elizabeth had to stop thinking about her horrible departure from the vineyard. There were more pressing things for her to deal with, such as a new found ownership of a very successful company.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** Hey all, sorry for taking so long, but it's summer break and after a long grueling semester relaxation was calling my name. Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>"I just need some coffee and I'll be all set" Georgiana muttered, turning to the barista to place her order..<p>

"Coffee isn't a substitute for breakfast" Will chided, handing his card to the girl behind the register.

"That's why I have this" Georgiana waved a banana in his face and smiled.

They got their drinks and walked out of the shop. While Georgiana scooted into the back seat, Will unconsciously glanced up the street. It was a simple gesture only meant to survey his surroundings, but the outcome was nothing short of pure shock.

"Liz?" he whispered to the woman he just watched walk out of the old firehouse next to the coffee shop.

"Will!" Elizabeth stepped back in surprise.

"I thought you were in the Hamptons?" he saw Alex standing behind her and extended his hand.

"I'm was" Elizabeth pointed to the building behind her, "Alex and I-".

"OH MY GOD!" Georgiana shrieked, jumping out of the SUV.

Before Will could introduce his sister, she ran straight into Elizabeth nearly tackling her to the ground.

"Georgiana I assume?" Elizabeth laughed and embraced the girl.

"I'm your biggest fan, I have all you EPs, Albums and tour dvds… I can sing every lyric of every one of your songs-"

"Woah take a deep breath" Elizabeth grabbed the sides of Georgiana's very flushed cheeks.

"Right, you're totally right" Georgiana gulped, "I'm sorry, I just can't believe Benny is standing in front of my favorite coffee shop and oh my God, you're Alex".

"I am" Alex nodded in amusement.

"This is my sister Georgiana" Will hadn't taken his eyes off of Elizabeth since he seen her walk out of the firehouse. It struck him that three days without seeing her had ruined him. She was the definition of beauty.

"Benny and Alex!" Georgiana grabbed Elizabeth's hand.

"Please call me Liz" Elizabeth smiled, "and for the record, this is also my favorite coffee shop".

"Can I put you on my twitter, instagram, facebook and google+?" Georgiana shoved her phone in Will's hands..

"How do you possibly manage all that?" Elizabeth positioned herself with Alex to pose for the photo with Georgiana.

"Aside from dancing, my time is spent with my phone glued to my face".

Will put the phone back in Georgiana's hands, "You're going to be late".

"It was nice to meet you Georgiana" Elizabeth waved.

"I don't really need to go to last minute fitting-"

"Oh yes you do" Will interrupted shutting the door to the SUV and waving the driver on. He turned from the curb to find Alex was gone, leaving Elizabeth standing alone.

Unable to help himself, Will took two long strides towards her. Wasting no time to he pressed his lips to hers.

"Way to keep it discrete" Elizabeth smiled against his lips.

"You cancelled on me" Will brushed a stray hair from her eyes.

"Just when I thought I'd left my problems in Napa, they've seem to have multiplied".

"Tell me" he said softly while following her into the firehouse.

"I don't want to talk about it, but I do want to show you the place where it all started" Elizabeth pulled him up the the stairs.

"It all started?" Will felt a bit out of his element as they walked the halls of the station. It was a little run down and dark. It didn't fit the image of anyone whose family owned a successful vineyard.

Elizabeth pulled open a large steel door, revealing a studio that was the complete opposite of the run down hall they'd just walked.

"WIll Darcy, welcome to the place where I wrote my entire first album" Elizabeth swiped her hand in the air.

The room was bustling with men moving in furniture and positioning equipment. It was like they'd been transported from ruins to riches within two steps.

"This place is-"

"Not dirty?" Elizabeth laughed, "The hall is a bit deteriorated, but it serves to deceive anyone with negative motives".

"You're moving to New York?" Will slid his hand across a frame holding a golden record and album covers from Elizabeth's first musical milestone.

"That's the idea" Elizabeth shrugged pointing a mover in the right direction "I don't want to jinx anything, but I'm getting back into music. Hopefully I'll be able to write another album in this place".

Darcy watched as wire after wire was pulled and connected to form a recording studio.

"I know on the outside this place leaves a lot to desire, but once you're inside it's cozy" Elizabeth said before excusing herself to assist with the placement of furniture.

Taking a look around the room, Will noticed the different aspects of decor that made Elizabeth's statement true. The place did seem cozy once the movers and boxes were eliminated.

"So your sister was energetic" Elizabeth returned, "I can't wait to see her perform tonight".

"She's a _huge_ fan" Darcy replied.

"Really?" Elizabeth smirked, "I couldn't tell".

"Trust me you have no idea how crazy her fandemonium gets" Darcy slid his arm around Elizabeth's waist and pulled her close.

"Will, these people happen to know I'm Benny" Elizabeth wiggled from his grasp, _behave_ she mouthed.

"Are you going back to the Hamptons after dinner or will you be staying here tonight?" Darcy asked while surveying the bedless room.

Elizabeth cocked her head to the side gesturing him to follow her. They walked around a wood and silk screen partition wall where Will saw a staircase. Once upstairs, Will felt as if he were transported to a room straight out of a magazine.

The ceiling was completely glass, making the white of the comforter and canopy sheets look completely angelic against the hardwood flooring and brick walls.

"Alex stays across the hall, but for the most part he gives me the entire house to myself" Elizabeth smiled, "You know to have some peace while I'm trying to write".

"I have to admit I'm impressed" he muttered staring at a picture of Elizabeth, Jane and who he could only assume was Thomas Jr.

"I'm really lucky this place was still available. When I went back to the vineyard I hadn't renewed my lease… But Alex made a few phone calls and had people working over night" Elizabeth shrugged, "And _Wahlah…_ we're back in business".

"Liz you need to leave in 10 if you want to be on time for lunch with Eric" Alex popped his head into the room.

"Right" Elizabeth nodded.

"Eric?" WIll questioned once Alex was gone.

"My cousin, his parents own the Hampton home I was staying in" Elizabeth grabbed her purse sitting on the bed and moved towards the staircase.

"A home in the hamptons? that doesn't exists" Will stated, "I think you mean mansion".

Elizabeth giggled, "It's a family property and It's not a big deal… Will your driver be comin-" Elizabeth stopped mid-sentence as the black SUV Georgiana left in pulled up in front of the firehouse. "I guess I'll see you tonight?"

"Are you sure I can't pick you up?" Will asked wanting to have time alone with Elizabeth before the recital.

"My meeting with Eric is more of a business one and I'm not sure what Alex is planning in terms of outfit so I think it's better if I meet you there".

"Fine" WIll took Elizabeth's hand and brought it to his lips, "but get dropped off because _I'm_ taking you home after".

"_My home_, right?" Elizabeth smirked pulling her hand free from his grasp.

"Not a chance" Will answered entering his waiting car. He wasn't going to end the evening having to tip-toe around Elizabeth's firehouse in fear that someone might be watching. His penthouse was a place where things were always done discreetly. Georgiana would be an obstacle considering she was staying in the room down the hall from his, but things could easily be arranged at the hotel to accommodate her in a different suite for the night.

Having Elizabeth in New York felt surreal, it was as if Will's entire being was floating a few inches off the ground. His whole mood had changed and the reason was clear, he was in love with Elizabeth. Everything about her made him feel like life was great. No matter what obstacles or problems may come his way, Will knew if at the end of the day he had Elizabeth nothing would be able to break him.

* * *

><p>"Eric I don't want to be director of a company I didn't help build" Elizabeth face palmed herself for what seemed like the millionth time. She was having lunch with her cousin to discuss the subject of De Bourge Industries.<p>

"Liz it was because of your investment that the company is thriving" Eric replied, "Ms. De Bourge was driving the company into the ground with her outrageous spending and horrible business deals… The money you had my father invest brought De Bourge out of a huge hole… it's only right you have the directors seat".

"I don't know anything about pharmaceuticals and frankly being in charge of a large corporation isn't what I want to do… I want to make music and go on tour _not_ wear business attire and sit in a room smiling and nodding my head not knowing what the hell I'm doing".

"That's why I'll be there and so will the team of doctors I've put together" Eric stated, "We'll have your back and keep you knowledgeable on everything that you need to know before anything gets decided".

"Why don't you just take the position then?"

"Because Mr. De Bourge left it to you and only you can have it, plus Ms. De Bourge is a top notch bitch and it'll be a slap in the face if you took the chair and gave her a reality check" Eric beamed.

"Listen I'll meet with her and take a tour of De Bourge headquarters, but I'm not making any promises… I want to get back into music. There's no way i'll be able to do that if my mind is crowded with other things" Elizabeth stood as Eric pulled her chair out.

"That's all I'm asking" Eric nodded his approval, "Just keep whatever you tell Will Darcy to the basics of ownership, there's really no need to get _Director_ position crazy… it's not really public knowledge and he's been trying to fight it's legitimacy for some time now".

"Like I want anyone knowing that I've somehow managed to earn a spot on _Forbes_ billionaires list overnight" Elizabeth retorted, "I'm running late, but you can pick me up from the firehouse tomorrow".

"7:00am sharp, I want to beat traffic and I honestly can't wait to see the look on Ms. De Bourge's face when she sees the person really in charge of Db Industries"

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was running late. Because her meeting with Eric had carried on longer than she expected, Alex was now sitting in the back seat of the Gardiner's Range Rover applying lip gloss to her lips while the butler maneuvered around University traffic.<p>

"I'm going to shoot Eric in the throat when I see him tomorrow… I told him to have you back at the fire station by three" Alex growled.

"It's fine, Will said he'd be waiting outside at 6 and it's only 6:10" Elizabeth checked her appearance in the mirror Alex held up for her.

"We'll need to talk about getting the paps to realize you're back in town and working on another album" Alex cleaned up the impromptu makeup area they'd made of the back seat.

"Uh I don't think we need to do that" she muttered pointing at the large crowd of photographers waiting outside the auditorium entrance.

"Shit, let me look at you to make sure everything is in place" Alex relaxed stray hairs and lotioned Elizabeth's arms.

"Stop it I look fine" she jerked away from him.

"Make sure to keep your knees together when you get out and smile" Alex ordered, "During intermission go to the ladies room and check your mascara and re-powder your nose".

They pulled up to the front of the building.

"Oh my goodness, they're chanting Benny!" Alex exclaimed, "Eric is really going to get his ass whooped for cutting into my prep time".

"How did word get out so quickly?" Elizabeth saw signs with her name on it and hundreds of fans wearing her last tour t-shirts.

"I have no clue, but keep your head high and don't trip" Alex's nerves were clearly getting the best of him. As Benny's head of management he was the go to guy when it came to her wardrobe, appearances and publicity.

"Here goes nothing" Elizabeth whispered as Alex stepped out of the Range Rover and held his hand out to her.

Taking his offered hand, Elizabeth did her best to keep her legs together as she exited the vehicle. Last thing she wanted was her comeback career to start with a scandalous photo of her panties.

"Benny" The crowd chanted.

"Benny over here" photographers shouted.

_Smile, _ Alex mouth as he escorted her through the crowd.

Elizabeth was not ready for the attention. She had never gotten used to the attention Benny received either.

Freeing herself from Alex's grasp, she moved to a little girl holding up a stuffed figure of Benny.

"Hi" Elizabeth bent down and held her arms open to the girl.

"I'm Lisa" the small girl muttered nervously.

"Well Lisa I think you're absolutely beautiful" Elizabeth took the Sharpie Lisa's mother was holding and signed the notebook in Lisa's other hand.

"I'm glad you're back" Lisa replied.

Hearing the little girl's comment, Elizabeth felt her heart swell. It was the feeling she always felt whenever she saw the sparkling eyes of her fans.

"I'm glad to be back" Elizabeth tapped the little girl's noise and let Alex escort her into the lobby.

"That's going to look adorable in the news tomorrow" Alex whispered as they went into the building.

"Did you send the roses to Georgiana?" Elizabeth spotted Will standing with a crowd of others.

"I did, and this is the part where I wish you luck" Alex gave her hand an encouraging squeeze then left.

Before Elizabeth could turn and say goodbye, Will was standing at her side.

"You made it in alive" He smirked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know the wind of my return-"

"Don't even worry about it" WIll stopped Elizabeth, "Blame Georgiana for posting the photo on every social media site known to man".

"So much for a surprise" Elizabeth replied as Will led her to the crowd he had just left.

It consisted of two men, an older woman and a woman who looked to be in her older twenties.

"I apologize in advance for anything offensive my aunt may do this evening" Will muttered just as they reached the group.

"Miss Benny it's truly a pleasure to meet you" The short awkwardly poised man wasted no time grabbing her hand. Just as he was going to press his lips to it, Elizabeth gracefully snatched it from his hold.

"Please call me Liz, and you're?" Elizabeth was relieved to have avoided having the strangers lips against her skin.

"Harold Collins at your service" Mr. Collins bowed.

Sensing a weird vibe from the man Elizabeth nodded then turned to the other gentleman.

"I'm Dr. George Wickham" the man looked amused by Elizabeth's reaction to Mr. Collins.

"Hi" Elizabeth couldn't help but smile as George's smile seemed to be contagious.

"Liz this is my Aunt Catherine De Bourge and her god daughter Lady Anne" Will introduced.

Elizabeth's breathing faltered as she met the eyes of the woman whose husband had made an agreement with Edward Gardiner.

"So you're the reason the dogs have come out" Ms. De Bourge cocked her head in disgust.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth found her footing and eyed Will.

"She means the paparazzi" Anne snorted.

"I assure you I had no idea-" Elizabeth spoke in defense.

"Liz please forgive my aunt she doesn't understand the media's obsession with people not of political standing" Will quickly interrupted, sending Elizabeth pleading eyes.

"May I have the honors of sitting near you?" Mr. Collins beamed as if his offer was not to be denied.

"I'm afraid that's not possible as our seats aren't near each other" Will stated shoot daggers at Mr. Collins.

"What do you mean William?" Ms. De Bourge spoke.

"Had I known you four would be attending I would've made arrangements for us to sit together, but as Georgiana's section has already been spoken for, Liz and I will be sitting separate from the group".

Elizabeth stood watching how the older woman held her head high with haughtiness. There was no denying the woman was full of herself. It was no wonder Eric was so excited to see the look on Ms. De Bourge's face when Elizabeth stated her claim to directorship. The woman was as snobby as they come.

"Mr. Collins go and find our seats" Ms De Bourge ordered, "William you will see to it that Lady Anne is seated".

The words fell from Catherine De Bourge's mouth as more of a demand rather than a suggestion. Ms. De Bourge held her hand out to George and they walked towards the auditorium entrance.

Elizabeth looked to Will to take in his reaction, but all she saw was him nod.

"Please excuse me Liz I will only be a minute" WIll turned to her and spoke once Ms. De Bourge was out of sight.

Elizabeth didn't know what else to do except agree and wait. She was too embarrassed to move as she watched Will leave the lobby with Lady Anne on his arm. The only thing running through her head was she had just been snubbed in the worst way possible.

Not only had the woman insulted her presence, but Will had left her to escort another woman inside.

"No one takes Mr. Collins seriously" George approached her from the side.

"That was quick" Elizabeth was startled at his sudden appearance.

"Boss lady ditched me once we were out of sight" George shrugged, "Can I just say that I'm a really big fan of yours".

"You know who I am?" Elizabeth looked up in surprise.

"Of course I do, you're record _Someone Like You(1)_ has been redone so many times I think it's become an anthem in Britain" George grinned and Elizabeth swore the room brightened.

"Lady Anne, is that a real title or?" Elizabeth found George's accent to be just as strong as Will's at times.

"Her father is an Earl, Ms. De Bourge has brought Anne on holiday for the season".

"That's not something you hear everyday" Elizabeth sighed, "And what is your relationship to the group?"

"I'm on the board of Doctors behind De Bourge Industries and Mr. Collins is her assistant" George motioned her to a seat near a large window.

"Oh" Elizabeth could not believe her bad luck. First being in the presence of a woman she was going to go heads up with tomorrow, then being snubbed Will's attention and now being stuck with Ms. De Bourge's board member.

"What?" George's brows rose in worry.

"Dr. Wickham I've been sent to give you these" Mr. Collins held out a pair of tickets. "Mr. Darcy will be sitting with our party, if you would be so kind and escort Miss Benny to her seat and remain there for the rest of the evening".

"Uh what happened to Will?" Elizabeth stood to object.

"Lady Anne requires his company, if you'll excuse me I must return to Ms. De Bourge" Mr. Collins winked disgustingly at Elizabeth and left.

"Did Darcy seriously fall for his Aunt's crap again?" George shook his head, "Listen we don't have to sit together if you're uncomfortable-"

"I'm very uncomfortable with this entire situation, but you've been nothing but kind so I guess there's nothing wrong with us sitting next to each other" Elizabeth tried to mask her embarrassment and rage.

"I promise not to gush over you're amazing musical career" George held his right hand over his heart.

"Are men capable of gushing?" Elizabeth laughed before she could stop herself.

"When they're standing in front of a beautiful woman, there's really no telling what a man is capable of".

Playfully snatching her ticket from George's hold, Elizabeth walked to the usher do her best to keep her expression unattached from Will's slighting and George's charming abilities.

"After you" George nodded for Elizabeth to take the inner seat.

All around them Elizabeth could hear whispers of people making out her identity.

A tap on her shoulder caused her to turn.

"My daughter is a big fan of yours, do you mind if I get an autograph?" A woman asked holding a pen and paper out.

"Of course not" Elizabeth signed the paper and handed it back.

"Try not to draw too much attention" George whispered softly near her ear.

"It's unconsciously done" Elizabeth nudged him in the shoulder.

Feeling her phone vibrating in her clutch, she pulled it out.

_I'm so sorry, Liz I swear I'll make this up to you_ the text message from Darcy read.

The anger she had felt earlier returned ten folds as being dismissed so easily made her face burn. Elizabeth put her phone back into her bag distracting herself by looking around the room.

"If you're looking for Darcy he's to the right, four rows from the top" George muttered.

Glancing to the side, she saw Ms. De Bourge sitting with a smug look of satisfaction on her face. Will sat between Lady and and Ms. De Bourge. Elizabeth wish she hadn't looked in their direction. Will was watching her with a pained look on his face. He was trapped in the middle of the two women. Elizabeth broke away from his gaze.

"I think I got the better end of the deal" she whispered to George.

"You haven't seen anything yet" George grinned as the lights went out and the curtains rose.

As the music started, Elizabeth had to shake her head to make sure she wasn't imagining an instrumental rendition of her song _Who You Are(2) _being played. When Georgiana took the stage, Elizabeth had to clutch the sides of her seat as the pure emotion and passion of Georgiana's performance took over.

"She's brilliant" Elizabeth whispered. Even though it was dark, she could see George's wide smile and nod of agreement.

When the curtain was dropped and the lights came back on, Elizabeth found herself wishing she had brought tissues with her.

"So Benny is the sensitive type" George held his hand out to her to help her out of the auditorium.

"I wrote that song when I was 18 and never once have I felt such raw emotion towards it as I did watching Georgiana dance" Elizabeth sniffed away her tears, "Please excuse me, I need to go to the ladies room".

"Right through those doors" George pointed her towards the bathroom.

Elizabeth quickly repaired her appearance, making sure to fix the mascara that was nearly running because of the tears she had wiped away. Leaving the bathroom, she found George was waiting for her

"You didn't have to wait for me" Elizabeth smoothed out her dress to avoid his eyes. She had been so angry earlier that she completely missed how green they were. The more she looked at the George the more she thought him to be runway model handsome.

"The crowd gathered in the lobby to meet you says otherwise" George pushed the door to the lobby slightly to give Elizabeth a view of the crowd.

"Can this night get any worse?" Elizabeth pulled her phone out to call Alex for backup.

"Liz are you in here?" Will came through the doors.

"I spoke too soon" Elizabeth closed her eyes in frustration.

Not only was there a crowd of people outside, she was now stuck between George and Will.

"Alex will you please come and get me?" Elizabeth ignored Will and moved to the corner to make her phone call. "There's a fire code breaking crowd in the lobby and I'm hiding near the restrooms".

Hearing Alex reply that he was on his way, Elizabeth squared her shoulders and braced herself for Will's excuses.

"I'm going to give you two some privacy" George gave Elizabeth a look conveying his regards then left.

"Liz let me explain, My aunt is very prone to making horrible scenes when she doesn't get her way".

"You invited me to your sister's recital then left me hanging" Elizabeth shot back, "I can't explain how embarrassing it is to have a complete stranger feel sorry for me because I just received the worst dismissal known to history".

"I was trapped" Will grabbed her wrist.

Yanking her arm free of his hold, Elizabeth stormed out of the Restroom hall and straight into the crowd.

"I take it it didn't go well?" George appeared beside her clearing the way back into the auditorium.

"Listen thanks for not laughing in my face" she murmured as the usher lead them back to their seats.

"Actually I find any moment to pity Darcy a huge win" George wiggled his brows in amusement.

"So you two have history?"

"No, I just think he's too arrogant for his own good" George brought his finger to his lips to signal the start of the next performance.

With the rush of different emotions running through her, Elizabeth found herself occasionally glancing at the man sitting next to her. He was no doubt a man whose good looks had gotten him noticed, but there was something about his easy way of conversing that made her want to know more about him.

When the recital was finally over, Elizabeth followed George into the lobby. She could hear rather than see Ms. De Bourge ordering Collin's to call for their driver.

Taking her vibrating phone from her clutch, Elizabeth found a message from Alex saying he was waiting a block away because of traffic. Looking down at her heels, Elizabeth groaned knowing she would need a foot soak and massage once the night was over.

"She's not coming to dinner" Ms. De Bourge stated loud enough for Elizabeth to hear.

"Keep your voice down" Will shot back.

Elizabeth approached their group. Never one to shrink when faced with insult, she smiled and held her head high.

"Your sister was amazing" she complemented.

"Of course she was, she's been taught by the world's finest" Ms. De Bourge answered.

"Thank you for inviting me" Elizabeth ignored the old woman.

"Liz I know you called Alex earlier, but please reconsider and come to dinner with us" Will had his back to Ms. De Bourge, but Elizabeth had a clear view of the disgust on the woman's face.

"Thank you, but Alex is already here-"

"Oh that's too bad" Anne took hold of Will's arm forcing her way into the conversation.

"We could do without the herd of animals anyway" Ms. De Bourge rolled her eyes.

"We could also do without you're snobby ass remarks" Elizabeth had enough of the woman's insults.

"William I don't see why you associate with trash, it's no wonder her sister can't seem to stay out of the papers… look at the example she has to look up to" Ms. De Bourge huffed.

"Aunt-"

"This coming from a woman who carries herself with false aires as if she's someone worth being acknowledged" Elizabeth took as step closer only to be blocked by George.

"Liz, don't let her get to you" George whispered.

"I'm sorry wasn't it your sister's whose derriere was plastered all over the covers of the tabloids just last week?" Ms. De Bourge spat.

"I've nothing to be ashamed of, but you will come tomorrow. I swear you'll regret every move you've made to make tonight about yourself rather than focusing on the incredible young girl that danced her heart out on that stage" Elizabeth replied.

"What would you know of talent and music… my niece is none of your concern"

"What I know is that for both her sets she performed to music originally written and composed by me" Elizabeth watched the rush of blood fill Ms. De Bourge's face, "I hope you bring that energetic attitude tomorrow when we meet again, because you're going to need it".

Elizabeth turned from the group, exiting the building with a clear head. Come tomorrow she was going to destroy Catherine De Bourge and do it with pleasure.

"Liz wait" George came rushing after her.

Through the glass of the lobby front doors, Elizabeth saw Will was standing next to Lady Anne speaking to the newly arrived Georgiana.

"You don't have to stick around Dr. Wickham, I'm very capable of waiting for my ride alone".

"Call me George and I've no interest in hearing Ms. De Bourge rant about things she knows nothing about" George shrugged, "Plus anyone who can stand up to that witch, is worth getting to know better".

"Is she always that annoying?" Elizabeth huffed out a deep breath of frustration.

"I told you, you hadn't seen anything yet" WIckham chuckled.

Seeing the Gardiner Range Rover pull up to the curb, Elizabeth held her hand out to George. When he shook it she laughed.

"No genius, give me your phone" she held her hand out again.

Calling her phone from his, she gave the device back. "Thank you for an eventful evening George, I'll see you tomorrow" she winked and entered the waiting car.

It was hard not to stare at the handsome man standing on the cub as the car drove off. Elizabeth had started her evening thinking about Will and ended it thinking about a pair of green eyes that were a sure weakness for anyone daring enough to look into them.

"I thought you were going to dinner with Will?" Alex asked.

"Change of plans" Elizabeth spoke with purpose, "Tomorrow I'm going to De Bourge Industries and I'm bringing a storm with me".

"I thought you weren't interested in De Bourge Industries" Alex eyed her skeptically.

"I'm not" Elizabeth shrugged, "But Ms. De Bourge is a bitch and apparently Will is a tool".

"Wait you met Catherine De Bourge?"

"She called me a trash and insulted my family" Elizabeth stated.

"Oh my..." Alex exhaled, "Wait what does Will have to do with all this?"

"Oh that's the best part. He invited me to this recital, but not only did he not sit with me… he also did nothing to defend me against his aunt's attacks".

"Damn I should've insisted I stayed" Alex mumbled, "sounds entertaining".

"Did you see that guy I was standing outside with?" Elizabeth remembered George.

"The gorgeous spartan hottie?"

"He's a Doctor on De Bourge's board of doctors" Elizabeth existed the Rover as it pulled up to their firehouse, "I swear, one day in the city and I'm reminded why it was so easy to leave".

"So wait, Will dissed you and Doctor guy comes in to save you?" Alex pulls the steel door close behind them, "I think you've just had the most romantic evening in the history of romance".

"Are you kidding? this was the worst" Elizabeth swung her dress off and kicked her heels to the corner, "Eric is going to be here at 7:00 so I'm going to wash this gunk off my face and go to bed".

"Wait I still don't get why Will wouldn't say anything, the guy was practically drooling when he saw you earlier"

"I don't know" Elizabeth yawned, "All I know is I won't feel sorry surprising him with my ownership rights tomorrow".

Snuggling under her new covers, Elizabeth stared up at her glass ceiling. The moon was high, illuminating the night sky. Had she not been exhausted, she probably would've lay there for hours trying to figure out how things had gone so wrong, but it seemed only moments after she hit the pillows, her eyes shut pulling her into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Buzz...Buzz<em> Elizabeth heard the sound but hoped Alex would've woken to answer the door. Crawling eyes closed out of her bed, Elizabeth poked her head into Alex's room and found it empty.

Flinching at the brightness of the staircase lights, Elizabeth slowly made her way to the first story of the firehouse.

Grabbing the remote to the camera system, she flipped on the surveillance. Blinking her eyes to focus on the figure outside her door, she groaned once she realized who was there.

Using all her strength to pull open the steel door, she pushed the button to let Will up.

It was 1:00am, Elizabeth grabbed a mint from her purse she had left on the counter and chewed it to get rid of her sleeping breath.

"I woke you, I'm sorry" Will pulled the door close and approached her.

"What do you want?" Elizabeth had no intention of being hospitable.

"Let me explain… please just hear me out"

"You invited me and then ditched me for some British titled woman" Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest, "I think the time for explaining is over".

"LIz, respecting people of title is part of our culture" Will answered.

"Then why invite me if you were just going to snub me?" ELizabeth pounded her fist on the counter, "I've never been so humiliated in my life".

"I'm sorry, my aunt has this notion that it's my duty to marry Lady Anne and advance our family name politically in England".

"And you just bow to her demands?" ELizabeth shot back.

"She's the daughter of an Earl Liz, it''s not like I ignored you for some random woman" Darcy stated.

"So you decided to sacrifice me so that you could cater to her… wow that makes everything seem alright" Elizabeth nodded sarcastically in understanding.

"It's not like that" Will replied.

"Your aunt called me trash and insulted my family" Elizabeth pointed an accusing finger at him.

"While she was out of line in reference to you, it's not like she didn't state the obvious when it comes to your sister"

Elizabeth stepped back in shock. As she tried to calm the rage pushing to explode inside her, Will's stood staring at her with regret covering his face.

"Liz-"

"Get out" Elizabeth whispered not trusting herself to restrain from throwing something at him if she spoke any louder.

"Please, I didn't mean-" WIll pleaded.

Walking around him, Elizabeth pulled the steel door open. Staring at the ground, she locked her jaw trying to contain her anger.

"I didn't mean it Liz" Will stopped in front of her.

"Leave" Elizabeth refused to look into his eyes. He had crossed the line. Regardless if she hated Kitty and her mother, no one was allowed to insult them to her face. Especially not someone like WIll, someone she trusted to understand her feelings about her family.

Sliding the door shut once he crossed the frame, Elizabeth dropped to the floor. It was as if gravity had multiplied ten folds, Her ability to remain upright was taken from her and she just crouched on the floor with the door she had just closed the only thing keeping her from falling face flat.

1. aDELE sOMEONE LIKE YOU

2. jESSIE j wHO YOU ARE


	13. Chapter 13

"You've better have a good reason for calling a board meeting so abruptly" Catherine De Bourge exclaimed.

The very sound of her voice made Will's pulse race with anger. The woman had manipulated her way into his personal life once again by forcing Lady Anne on him.

All throughout dinner he wanted to go to Elizabeth. When he did, he only managed to make things worse.

"Oh I assure you all, my reasons for calling this meeting will be well worth it" Eric grinned.

"Well get on with it" Ms. De Bourge sat smugly at the head of the conference table.

Will cranked his neck to the side. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night. The last place he wanted to be was sitting in a conference room filled with people just as grumpy as he was. The only person who seemed to want to be there was Eric HIll. Will glanced across the table and saw George was sitting with an amused look on his face.

Last night's disaster was only made worse when Will saw how comfortable Elizabeth acted with George. When He saw Elizabeth give George her number, everything in him burned red with jealousy.

"As we all know I'm sitting here as proctor to my client Mr. Edward Gardiner. His 40% ownership-"

"That 40% legitimacy is still under investigation" Ms. De Bourge spoke.

"I hold in my hand a copy of your late husband's will Bourge, there is absolutley no question as to the legitimacy of the 40% Mr. Gardiner holds" Eric challenged, "However, thank you for the perfect opening… If we look at section IV of the late Mr. De Bourge's will we find that it states he has appointed directorship of this company to the owner of account number 000341893983".

"No one has been able to identify that accounts owner and frankly it's a waste of breath to even bring that up" Ms. De Bourge eyed Eric with daggers of death, "I'm his wife and since we have no children the company belongs to me".

"Of course the company's platform and history belong to you" Eric nodded his agreement, "But it's decision making and running does not".

Will watched as Eric vacated his seat at the opposite end of the conference table.

"It gives me great pleasure to announce that the true CEO of De Bourge Industries has stated her claim" Eric walked to the door.

Will felt his heart stop when the last person he thought he would ever see walked into the room.

* * *

><p>"Hello" Elizabeth smiled taking the seat Eric had just rose from.<p>

"Please let me introduce Elizabeth Bennett, owner of account number 000341893983" Eric took the seat to Elizabeth's right and handed a stack of folders to his assistant to distribute.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Ms. De Bourge gasped, "Collins remove her from my building-"

"If you look at page two of the file before you, you'll all see the legitimacy of Miss Bennett's role as director and with her 40% she not only has first and final say in the running of De Bourge Industries, but her position allows her the right to have you removed Ms. De Bourge" Eric spoke with a smugness Elizabeth had never heard before.

"I'm sorry but how is this possible?" George muttered.

"The money invested in this company 3 years ago was mine" Elizabeth answered, "My $10 million bought me 20% of this company. A 20% which upon Mr. De Bourge's passing was doubled… Directorship was a perk that he threw in because he didn't want to see this company fall again because of his careless wife".

"Edward Gardiner was the one who signed all the legal documents" Will spoke meeting Elizabeth's eyes.

"Edward Gardiner is my uncle and Eric's father… the money he saved De Bourge Industries with was mine, the proof is in the account transfer from three years ago" Elizabeth kept her head high as she relayed the information to Will.

"The statement can be found on page 6 naming Miss Bennett as the owner of the account" Eric cleared his throat, "As you all can see this isn't some outrageous claim-"

"There's no way in hell my company is being left to the hands of a no nothing chit" Catherine De Bourge pounded her fist on the table, "William have her removed from the premises".

"I can't" Will shook his head after reading through the file, "your husband's will was clear and the statements from the Switzerland bank account number 000341893983 identifies Miss Bennett as the owner… I'm afraid-"

"No, this is my company!" Ms. De Bourge stomped across the room and yanked Elizabeth by the collar of her suit jacket.

Eric's hands were at her rescue in an instant. Elizabeth moved towards the corner as the room became a hectic storm trying to remove Ms. De Bourge.

"Are you alright?" George asked once things had calmed.

"Yeah I'm fine" Elizabeth smoothed her appearance, "Who knew the old witch would get so psychotic".

"You seem to have a knack for causing a scene" George led her out the conference room, "Would've been nice to have a heads up that you were my boss".

"Up until she called me trash last night I wasn't sure I was going to take up the position" she followed him towards the elevator. She heard voices coming from the room to her left. When she looked through the glass walls she saw Will was trying to pacify his aunt.

When their eyes met, Elizabeth felt bad she hadn't told him yesterday. Remembering how horrible of an evening it was, she broke from his gaze.

"Eric said he'd take me on a tour, but I don't know where he went" Elizabeth spoke as she and George waited for the elevator.

"I can show you around" he offered.

"Do I get one of these awesome badges?" she grinned pulling George's badge letting it whine back into it's holder clip.

"They're really only reserved for important people, but I guess I can pull a few strings" he laughed pushing the button for the first floor, "Let's take you to tech to get you an _awesome badge_ and then I'll show you what you've just became _head lady in charge_ of".

George took her around all the important floors of the building. They talked and laughed like they were old friends. By the time they had finished their tour it was noon.

"Do you actually work here?" Elizabeth asked while they walked back to Eric's office.

"I'm a surgeon at N.Y Memorial" George answered, "I'm only here when there are meetings and new drug launches that require my attention".

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Elizabeth assumed George was in his mid twenties, but hearing he was a surgeon made her rethink her deduction.

"36" George laughed, "I know I don't look it, but I really am past quarter life".

"36 isn't that bad" Elizabeth patted him on the shoulder, "you still have what?... a year or two before you're considered an old geezer".

"Thanks for the confidence booster" he shot back.

"There you are" Eric appeared in the hall.

"Sorry, I couldn't find you and George said he would show me around" Elizabeth replied.

"Thank you Dr. Wickham, but I can take it from here" Eric said with an iciness to his voice.

"Of Course" George nodded.

"What was that about?" Elizabeth whispered to Eric once George had left.

"Liz don't hang around him, he's not who you think he is" Eric shot over his shoulder as they walked to their car waiting at the curb.

"He's a nice guy" Elizabeth defended George, "What's the big deal?"

"Dr. Wickham doesn't deserve to work in medicine. He is selfish and manipulative, I'm not asking you… I'm telling you to stay away from him" Eric turned and whispered something to the driver. "I have a few things to tie up here, but my parents are expecting you for dinner tonight".

Feeling like a child that had just been put in time out, Elizabeth pouted as the driver took her to the Hamptons. She didn't understand how someone as kind and gentle as George could deserve such harsh treatment from Eric. She loved her cousin, but his rudeness towards George was uncalled for.

Sending a quick text to Alex saying she would be with the Gardiners for dinner, Elizabeth saw she had missed a call from Will. A bittersweet sensation that hit her seeing he had called. A part of her wanted to return his call and hear his voice, but at the same time the horror of yesterday remained too real for her to forgive so easily.

Shoving her phone back into her bag, she pushed Will from her thoughts. What she was really interested in knowing was why Eric would say something so unwarranted in regards to George. George had kept her company when Will abandoned her, he came after her when Catherine De Bourge called her trash and it was George who checked on her after the old woman put hands on her. If Elizabeth were keeping count, George was easily the only person in the last three days to have chosen to side with her.

* * *

><p>Grabbing her phone, Elizabeth shut off the alarm alerting her it was time to get up. Today was her first official day at De Bourge Industries. It wouldn't do for her to be late on her first day. Forcing herself out of bed, she showered and dressed in a plain black business dress and threw on her favorite stilettos. She had worn them so many times, they had become so comfortable that she never felt like she was wearing heels at all.<p>

"There's my boss woman" Alex held a cup of coffee out to her once she walked into the kitchen.

"Uh, I already hate my job" Elizabeth poked at the pancakes Alex had made her.

"You look adorable" he smirked, "I think business attire suits you very well… beats the levis, plaid shirts and boots you wore on the vineyard".

"You're so not helping" Elizabeth growled.

"I packed you a lunch, but from what Eric tells me… De Bourge Industries has a crazy stocked lunchroom" Alex put Elizabeth's purse and paper bag on the counter, "Play nice with the others and try not to anger the old bat again. I need that pretty face spotless for your musical career, which by the way is still happening because I'm dying to go shopping for your new wardrobe".

"Yes mother" Elizabeth grabbed her things and left the the firehouse. Her first day as CEO was bound to have its share of entertainment. "Won't you come with me?"

"I have to get the place ready for recording" Alex gave her a kiss on the cheek then sent her on her way.

Getting into her waiting car, she swept her unruly curls over her shoulder hoping that by the time she reached DB Headquarters she would have them pulled back into a neat chignon.

Putting in the lanyard holding her new badge, Elizabeth walked into the building with uncertainty clouding her thoughts.

"Good Morning ma'am" a security guard stopped her.

"Hello" Elizabeth held her badge up for him to see.

"I'm sorry but I've been advised to escort you directly to Ms. De Bourge's office".

"I'm afraid I don't understand" Elizabeth stepped back distancing herself from the guard.

"I'm only following orders" he answered gesturing his hand towards the elevator.

"Well I'm not going anywhere with you" she felt cornered as another guard approached.

"Please Miss Bennett there's no reason to cause a scene-"

"Get away from me" Elizabeth stepped backward into something hard.

"Is there a problem here?" Will spoke in a tone that demanded everyone's attention.

"Not at all Mr. Darcy" the guard muttered, "we were just telling Miss Bennet that-"

"You were not telling Miss Bennett anything" Will ordered, "she answers to no one In This building and that includes Ms. De Bourge is that understood?".

"Yes of course" the men agreed in unison.

"Don't let it happen again" Will grunted then turned to Elizabeth, "are you alright?"

"Yeah" She answered, "uh thanks... For that".

Turning towards the elevators, Elizabeth tried to make her escape, but Will was right on her heels.

"Liz why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I didn't find out til right before I canceled our run". Elizabeth waited for the elevator with an impatience that threatened to ruin her ability to remain sane.

"I'm sorry about my aunt's reaction yesterday" Will pushed the button for the top floor.

"The woman found out her company belonged to _trash_... I think her reaction was spot on" Elizabeth knew she was hitting below the belt, but Will set himself up for it.

Will stepped forward and pulled the elevators fire stop.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth tried to slam the button and put the elevator back in motion but Will blocked her way.

"Liz I messed up" he said, "I should've had your back during the recital. I didn't mean to agree with my aunt-"

"Yes you did, it's like you said... Lydia's behavior makes it clear that my family is an embarrassment to society".

"But it's not your fault" Will took a step closer towards Elizabeth, "I've tried to ignore how horrible your family treats you but I can't anymore. Liz you deserve so much more than what you're getting. Your mother and sister behave as though they have no tact no values. Your father enables their lifestyle and has given up the best thing in the world just so he can remain the dutiful husband. Liz can't you see what a nuisance they are to your life?"

"This coming from the man that let's his aunt push him around, all to advance her desires for political recognition? Don't stand there and judge my family-"

"I'm not saying these things to hurt you Liz" Will grabbed her hand, "I'm telling you what you have and I want to offer you better... I love you...you deserve to be happy".

Pushing him away from her, Elizabeth slammed her hand in the elevator stop.

"You insult my family and then presume to know what I need to be happy?" She spat, "let me make something clear Will Darcy, if ever I see a harmonious happy future for myself... I guarantee it will never include you".

The elevator door opened just in time. Elizabeth stormed out not caring about the scene she left in her wake.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth spent the day shadowing Eric and the team of advisor that backed him up. It was nearing 7:00pm when she finally got the ok from Eric to head home.<p>

Looking at her newly set up corner office, Elizabeth sunk into her chair. As much as she would've loved to have gone home and soaked in a tub of bubbles, there was so much she needed to understand. The large binder full of the companies business partners and distribution agreements in front of her made it clear she had much to learn.

Burning the midnight oil was something she was all too used to doing. Her long hours writing prepared her for times like this. Even at the ranch she would stay up making sure orders were filled and legal agreements were kept up to date.

Flipping through the folder, she found a tab had been placed to mark out George Wickham's file.

_I rather you not see this but you need to understand why Wickham isn't the man you think he is._

_-Eric_

Elizabeth ripped the post it off the page balling it up and tossing it into the waste bin.

The first page of what she assumed was George's dossier held a large photo of him and his resume.

"He went to Duke" Elizabeth muttered to herself.

Reading on she found out he was top of his class completing residency and fellowship at N.Y Memorial.

Looking further into his file, Elizabeth saw in bold letters _Malpractice and Legal suits._

"First day on the job and you're already doing overtime?" George walked into her office unannounced, making her jump in her seat.

Discretely closing the folder, Elizabeth smiled "That's the thing about owning a company… You don't get paid overtime".

"Bummer" George frowned.

"What are you doing here? I didn't see any board meetings scheduled for today".

"Dr. Rice's clinical trial results came in today and I'm on his panel" George seated himself.

"And what exactly is Dr. Rice's clinical trial?" Elizabeth thought this was a good time for her to practice being a ever involved CEO.

"He's developed a drug that we believe can masks the symptoms of Alzheimer's".

"What were the results?" Elizabeth stood to lean against the edge of her desk.

"The clinical trial involved 12 patients and from what we saw today the patients seemed to have adapted well to the drug".

"I know I have no background in medicine, but I'd like to hear the exact numbers and results the way a doctor would understand them" Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest feeling like George wasn't being completely honest with her.

"Well the drug had a 50% chance to begin with. The study was conducted for two weeks and in those two weeks 3 patients were observed as not having had an incident since receiving the drug and 4 experienced the symptoms just the same".

"What happened to the other 5?" Elizabeth eyed George. He seemed to be unfazed by her line of questioning.

"Patients enter these studies knowing the risk" George shrugged.

"What happened to the other three?" Elizabeth gripped the side of her desk fearing the worst.

"They died a few days after due to seizures".

"Then the drug doesn't work and the trial stops" Elizabeth felt her heart drop.

"Three patients got better" George reasoned, "That's a win in my book".

"I want to see the trial reports and medical history of the patients involved" Elizabeth couldn't contain the horrible feeling she experienced staring at George's nonchalant expression.

"Liz there are always risks when it comes to trials, patients-"

"When did the five patients die?" Elizabeth walked around her desk and typed in her company clearance ID.

"A few days after taking the drug" George answered.

"Why wasn't the trial stopped?" Elizabeth opened the Dr. Rice's employee folder. Clicking the folder containing the trials funded by De Bourge Industries she scanned the list to find the drug George was talking about.

"Because the drug needed time to make progress, why are you freaking out?" George smirked.

"I'm sorry but having five lives lost because of a trial funded by my company doesn't sit well with my conscious" Elizabeth surveyed the trial results, "It says here that the patients that experienced no incident were diagnosed by Dr. Rice while the others were all referred to the trial".

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I've read the drug buy out program, De Bourge Industries buy drugs that have a 20% success rate as long as there's a majority ruling by the board" Elizabeth scanned the file seeing that the three patients were much younger than the other 9.

"Are you suggesting Dr. Rice manipulated the trial?" George became defensive.

"The trial should've been stopped when the first five died".

"The point of a trial is to keep trying" George stated.

"No adjustments were made to the drug, I think after two patients lost their lives a light should've gone off" Elizabeth gathered her belongings making sure to pack the large binder of containing the file on George she hadn't finished reading. "I don't understand how it's so easy for you to brush this under the mat as if it happens every day" Elizabeth moved to the elevator.

"Why are you snapping at me, it wasn't my trial" George followed at her heels.

"You're on the review panel" she slammed the elevator button.

"Liz.." George replied softly.

"I'm sorry" Elizabeth realized she was yelling.

"Why don't we get some dinner and I can go over the trail with you" he suggested.

Wanting to get home and look over the file on George, Elizabeth smiled appreciatively "No I've had a long first day, I think what I need right now is sleep".

"Ok" George nodded, "I guess 'll see you for the board meeting tomorrow".

"Yeah" Elizabeth exited the elevator walking towards her driver sitting in the lobby. What she hadn't seen before was Will sitting right next to him.

"I'm ready" she gestured towards her driver not waiting for his response she walked out the building.

"Liz-" Will said softly.

"What do you want?" she huffed trying to keep calm.

"I'm heading back to L.A" he held an open leather document folder at her, "I need you to sign this statement for the press release tomorrow".

"Eric didn't tell me about any press release" Elizabeth stopped walking to examine the form.

"He said he would text you about it" Will looked uncomfortable as he spoke.

Pulling out her phone, Elizabeth saw that Eric did infact text her to sign the form. Grabbing the pen from Will, Elizabeth quickly signed and dated the highlighted area.

"Anything else?" She muttered not wanting to be in Will's presence any more.

"I'm not going to bring up the horrible things I said before, but do know I'm terrible sorry that my honesty hurt you" he sighed, "Also I think you should know that George isn't someone who you should trust-"

"We're talking about trust?" Elizabeth handed her bags to her driver, freeing her arms so she could fold them across her chest.

"George has the ability to charm anyone he meets, it's a talent that he's had since we were kids".

"Being charming isn't a reason to hate someone" she retorted. Although George had said he and Will didn't have history, Elizabeth let that slide as the idea of Will attempting to darken George's image was far more important to address.

"I have my reasons for not accepting George" Will shouted.

"I'm not going to stand here and let you blacken his name when the truth is, if anyone deserves to be talked about it's you. You walk around making people believe you're this genuinely kind and respectable man when in naturality you've managed to leave me completely sure you're the biggest asshole on the planet".

"Is that really how you feel about me?" Will countered with a darkness to his voice.

"I've never said anything I've never meant" Elizabeth challenged.

"Well then" Will straightened, "Please excuse me for telling the truth about my feelings and our relationship… believe me I'll never make that mistake again". Will turned and disappeared back into the building.

"Ma'am?" her driver broke her from watching him leave.

"The firehouse" Elizabeth instructed getting into the back seat of her uncle's Range Rover. all she thought while the car moved was that if her first day at De Bourge Industries was a taste of what was yet to come, she really didn't want any part of it.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm sorry but I don't approve" Elizabeth was tired of explain herself to the board.

"The drug worked" Dr. Rice replied.

"I had Dr. Plotts examine the three patience your drug was believed to have worked on. He found every one of those patients misdiagnosed" Elizabeth turned to Eric, "I speak on behalf of this company when I say, De Bourge Industries won't supply a drug whose clinical trial seems manipulated in your favor".

The nod of approval Elizabeth received from Eric only fueled her belief that something sketchy was going on with Dr. Rice's clinical trial.

"De Bourge Industries funded the trial-"

"That was before I took over, now I thank you Doctor for your work but I'm afraid I'm pulling the plug on your trial and hereby declining the drug's distribution under this company" Elizabeth held her chin high waiting for the attack Ms. De Bourge was sure to unleash.

"Dr. Rice and his team have developed a number of different drugs for this company, I think you're being a bit dramatic for someone who has only been in office for a few day" Ms De Bourge spoke.

"Drugs that have all brought forth lawsuits against De Bourge Industries, two of which have cost us millions of dollars in compensation" Elizabeth stated looking at the numbers Eric pointed out.

"A small price to pay for the exposure those drugs has gotten the company" Ms. De Bouge retorted.

"According to the years prior to my investment in this company, it was dirty business moves such as the one being proposed now that lead De Bouge Industries to begging for investments" Elizabeth knew a shark when she saw one. Having worked in music it was people like Ms. De Bourge that took advantage of the innocent just to make a quick buck.

"You dare insult my company-"

"Give the whole _my company_ thing a rest" Elizabeth sighed, "everyone knows you only own a third of the vote and even then I have the right to deny any deal from passing".

"I think we're getting off topic here" Eric slid a note to Elizabeth.

"I propose we decline the new drug and discontinue our funding to anymore of Dr. Rice's trials until further investigation proves the value of his work to this company" Elizabeth felt bad for attacking the doctor, but his track record made it clear he was careless in his practice and research.

"I'm under contract, I'm afraid my trials have already been spoken for" Dr. Rice challenged.

"According to section II of your contract, your position and funding is contingent on you making this company a 30% profit once your drugs have been released" Eric answered, "according to DB Industries yearly report, as of last year you're drugs have cost this company $2.4 million in legal suits and that's not even including the suit for your menopause drug, which is still in progress".

"Actually I retract my previous proposal" Elizabeth was appalled at Dr. Rice's track record, "I want you removed from contract with this company, I find you to be too much of a liability and I won't have that kind of negligence associating with DB Industries".

"I second" Eric stated without hesitation.

Just like that the majority of the room agreed.

"Thank you all for your support" Elizabeth gathered the loose papers in front of here, "if there's nothing else to address-"

"I'd like to bring forth an issue" Ms De Bourge exclaimed.

"Of course" Elizabeth leaned back in her chair waiting for whatever nonsense would come out of the old woman's mouth.

"There's the matter of the image of this company... Once news gets out that you've become CEO I fear you're embarrassment of a mother and sister will bring forth a blemish that will hurt that image".

"Are we speaking of the same type of stain that caused your yacht to be repossessed and your properties abroad to be taken by the bank?" Elizabeth countered, "I'm here as CEO of this company because your husband didn't trust DB Industries to survive under your watch, so please let's not bring up the issue of my family when clearly you're no better".

"Liz dismiss the board" Eric whispered.

Sensing his attempt to pacify her, she dismissed everyone to discuss things in private with Ms. De Bourge.

"I've been patient with your poor excuses to degrade me in front of the board" Elizabeth let her frustration loose once the door was closed, "all it takes is my order and you'll never be present at another board meeting".

"You don't have the right to kick me out of my own building" Ms De Bourge spat.

"As director I have the right to do whatever I see is in the _best interest of this company_. If that means your removal from the premises then I'll do just that".

"My late husband built this company on his own-"

"And you managed to single handedly lead it to its destruction" Elizabeth stood tall waiting for Ms. De Bourge to give her a reason to seek a restraining order. "Had it not been for Eric and his team, there would be no De Bouge industries to fuss over".

"You smart ass little prude" Ms De Bourge growled, "it doesn't matter if you're the CEO of this company or not. I will always have control over it and over my nephew, who by way is enjoying being back home in England with Lady Anne".

Elizabeth stepped back to make room for Ms. De Bourge to make her dramatic exist.

When the old woman was gone, Elizabeth slumped into one of the chairs surrounding the conference table.

The last part about Will shouldn't have bothered her, but it did. He told her he was going back to L.A, but to hear he actually returned to England was another reason she felt like an idiot for hating the way she treated him. He may have ignored her during the recital and sided with his aunt and insulted her family, but he after meeting the horrible woman he had to call his aunt, a part of her seemed to understand the position he was unfortunately placed in.

The fact that he confessed himself to her made everything so much harder to deal with. Elizabeth didn't know what to do with that kind of emotion. Love seemed like a foreign concept for her. Of course she loved her family and adored Alex, but love in the form of a better half and partner was an area she had no experience in.

Putting the files from the day's meeting into her briefcase, Elizabeth left the conference room feeling less like the boss of De Bourge Industries and more like a girl who was trying to be someone she truly wasn't cut out to be.

The drive to her firehouse was a struggle. She spent it taking deep breaths trying to calm the storm of emotions brewing within her. She missed home, her father, her horse and somewhere inside her she even had to admit that thoughts of Will amplified her heart ache.

The last conversation she had with WIll was just like the one they had in the elevator. Each time he came to her in earnest, out of stubbornness she had shut him down. Remembering Will's attempt to advise her, Elizabeth grabbed her briefcase on the back seat next to her.

Just like Eric, WIll had tried to warn her about George. She had been wrong to over react regarding Will's overbearing aunt and it dawned on her that she still hadn't read George's file. Opening the manila folder she moved his file into earlier that morning, Elizabeth picked up where she left off.

Ignoring all the merits and awards, she skimmed the page until the large bold letters of the words _Law Suits_ caught her eyes. The list took up half the page. Every case seemed to have been settle with a little over a million each, but the one that made Elizabeth gasp was the most recent case brought up against the company.

Elizabeth read the words, but they took no meaning. All she could process was how utterly wrong she had been about George. According to his last research study, George had been the one who developed Rohypnol. While that was a surprise in itself, what Elizabeth was most taken back by was that the first case against George had nothing to do with medicine, it was a rape case.

Reading through the administered notes was a punch in the face for Elizabeth.

_Clinical trial patient filed lawsuit against Dr. George Wickham claiming he sexually assaulted her while she took part in the clinical trial._

_Company payoff to victim: $1 million _

_All charges against Dr. Wickham dropped._

_De Bourge Industries continues to manufacture Rohypnol under the name of Flunitrazepam. _

She had barely made it through the door of her home when the beating of her heart and the racing of her pulse became too hard to ignore. Her briefcase hit the floor with an incoherent thump as she pulled her scarf from her neck. George had created a drug to address sleep deprivation, but it evolved into something lethal. His developed drug turned into the biggest date rape drug know in the history of medicine, the drug Georgiana had in her system after she was raped. Will's reason for warning her against George had become all too clear now that she knew who WIckham had created. The company had paid off the victim only making Elizabeth certain evidence had been found proving George was guilty.

Taking deep labored breaths, Elizabeth slid down into a fetal position, hugging her knees while rocking herself back and forth.

For three years she was focused and determined with the ranch, now it seemed as if nothing in the world made sense. Now her plate was filled with something completely out of her league. Pharmaceuticals and dirty dealings was not her cup of tea. HOw she found herself in the middle of such a messed up circle was beyond her.

As the room stopped spinning, the guitar resting on the stand next to her seemed to have slipped, landing noisily beside her.

Gently picking the instrument up, Elizabeth realized she hadn't touched a guitar since her father's birthday. She left the west coast to pursue music, but holding the guitar she found her life muddled; she hadn't planned a single thing out.

The guitar she was holding was supposed to be her companion during her stay in New York, yet the object only brought her to tears. How life had changed so dramatically for her, she couldn't comprehend.

"What the hell is wrong with me" Elizabeth sobbed trying to wipe her tears.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing" Alex answered dropping down to a sitting position next to her.

"Shit, I thought you were shopping today" she tried to fix her appearance, hating being caught in a weak state.

"I was" Alex smirked pointing to the dozens of designer shop bags discarded on the sofa.

"My goodness did you stop at every shop on Madison Ave?"

"It's not my style to pass up something gorgeous" Alex winked "But let's not avoid the elephant in the room".

"Just a rough day at work" Elizabeth shrugged.

"Well you going to keep crying or you gonna put that expensive instrument in your hand to good use?"

"Like it's that easy" she answered sarcastically looking at the now foreign object in her hand.

"Oh I've seen your work first hand and I assure you, it's moments like these that produce those" Alex gestured his hand to the wall displaying Benny's three grammys and other musical milestone achievements.

Elizabeth watched as Alex stood and walked to the sofa.

"You have the first floor to yourself, I'll be organizing your closet upstairs. Although I wanted you to attend a dinner party with me, I think you'll be busy tonight" he gathered his shopping bags and disappeared upstairs.

Left alone with nothing but her thoughts, Elizabeth pulled herself up from the floor.

"I guess that means we've been sentenced to studio time" she mused to her guitar.

* * *

><p>"Miss Bennett, Dr. Wickham has arrived" Elizabeth's assistant at De Bourge industries announced through the phone speaker.<p>

Pulling all her courage together, Elizabeth nodded to Eric to open the door.

"Thank you for coming Dr. Wickham" Elizabeth smiled as politely as she was able to considering her feelings for George had turned to pure loathing rage over night.

"Of course boss" George smirked taking the seat Eric offered him.

Elizabeth folder her hands and placed them steadily on the desk, straightening her posture to match the seriousness of the meeting.

"The reason I called you here is because in accordance to the company by laws, you have violated section D part 3" she watched George's every movement noticing he didn't even flinch at her accusation.

"I'm sorry, but did you really call me here to scold me?" George laughed, slouching comfortably in his seat.

"I don't think you're aware of what code D:11 is" Eric challenged.

"Whatever it is I'll pay the penalty fine" George's attitude was nonchalant and almost humorous.

His belittling of the situation fueled Elizabeth's anger.

"You're fired, effective immediately" Elizabeth glared at George with a fierceness that could kill.

"Excuse me?!" George sat upright his demeanor completely different from what it was a second ago.

"Code D:11 is the protection of company beliefs and values and you've violated both" Eric intervene.

"I'll take the dumbfounded look on your face as your admittance to not knowing what code D:11 is" Elizabeth was the one now leaning back in her chair, a smug look on her face.

"Of course i don't, there are hundreds of sections in that book" George muttered.

"According to code D:11 any member of De Bourge Industries involved in a case of sexual assault during their probation period will be released with their contract voided and terminated" Eric pulled out the company handbook, pointing out the section to George "Although the charges were dropped, it was during your probation period that the suit was brought up thus a violation of our code of conduct".

"You can't do this-"

"Actually it's already been done, please remove yourself from the property before noon as I'll be forced to call security to personally escort you" ELizabeth felt her heart swell at cleaning the company of the horrible plague George's Long list of recalled drugs and lawsuits have brought forth.

"I'm an asset to this company, you'll be hearing from my lawyers-"

"You can direct your lawyers to my office, if you bother Miss Bennett with your issues we'll have a harassment case opened. The last thing you need is bad mark on your all so prestigious record" Eric answered a sarcastic hint to his voice.

Smiling and wiggling her fingers in farwell at George, Elizabeth watched him storm out of her office. She had one guess as to where he was headed next and she was fully prepared for the wrath of Catherine De Bourge.

"Eric-" Elizabeth took a deep breath to calm the rush of adrenaline coursing through her.

"Don't worry Liz, it'll stick".

"It just seemed to easy" she played with the pen on her desk thinking of how George's removal could back fire.

"You're the boss, frankly the majority of the board hates Dr. Wickham anyway. Only person who'll make a scene is the old bat headed this way" Eric motioned his head to the woman visible through the glass walls of Elizabeth's office.

"$100 bucks says she knocks" Elizabeth smirked..

"You're a fool, I'll take that bet" Eric nodded her way to solidify their wager.

Watching the crazed woman stomp down the corridor towards her, the entire floor seemed to stop working to focus on Catherine De Bourge's pursuit.

"What is this I hear of you firing Dr. Wickham?" Catherine De Bourge barged into her office.

"Pay up" Eric held his hand out towards Elizabeth.

Reaching into her purse, Elizabeth grabbed the bill and slid it across the desk. She refused to acknowledge Catherine De Bourge's intrusion knowing it would be playing right into the insane woman's hand.

"I wouldn't pocket that just yet" Elizabeth replied pointing an accusing finger at Eric. THrough the corner of her eye she could see Catherine De Bourge's anger raising at her arrival being unacknowledged

"You planning on betting on something foolish again?" Eric muttered catching on to Elizabeth's behavior.

"I asked you a question" Catherine De Bourge raised her voice.

"I never make foolish bets dear cousin" Elizabeth nearly choked on the laugh she was trying to subdue. Catherine De Bourge was becoming furious by the second. Elizabeth even thought she saw the old woman stomp her foot in defiance at being ignored.

"What kind of childish game are you two playing?" Catherine De Bourge moved across the room slamming her fist on Elizabeth's desk "You'll submit a formal apology to Dr. Wickham immediately or-"

"Last I checked this is my office" Elizabeth smiled mischievously, "If you would like to discuss something with me you'll remove yourself from this room and try again".

"I beg your pardon, try again?"

"Yes, as in show some manners and knock before coming into my office" Elizabeth wiggled her fingers in the air dismissing Catherine De Bourge.

"You know nothing little whore-"

"Eric I heard uncle has taken up managing that new artist from the UK, how's that going?" Elizabeth was having too much fun seeing Catherine De Bourge's face turn a dark shade of red.

"Very well, I'm worried that her success will make your comeback look insignificant" Eric teased.

"Some support you are" Elizabeth tossed the pad of sticky notes at her cousin.

"Really?" Catherine De Bourge spat, "You've just fired this company's biggest-"

"I'll have you know I happen to be your biggest supporter" Eric grunted as the pad hit his face.

"Truly?" Elizabeth batted her eyes at Eric.

Before she could call him out on being a liar, loud banging interrupted their meaningless conversation.

"Yes" Elizabeth held her hand across the desk at Eric. When her $100 bill and another $100 from Eric was placed into her palm, she pocket the money and welcomed Catherine De Bourge in properly.

"What can I do for you Mrs. De Bourge?" Elizabeth stood and motioned for the woman to take the seat next to Eric.

"Of all the outrageous things you've done this certainly takes the cake" Catherine De Bourge refused Elizabeth's offered seat. "You will apologize to Dr. Wickham or my lawyers will see to your immediate removal".

"You've been through this sop many times Mrs. De Bourge" Elizabeth wasn't going to let the woman get under her skin. "I will only always do what is best for the company. Firing Dr. Wickham should have been done years ago".

"The charges were dropped-"

"I saw you were the one who authorized the transfer of funds into the victims account, how can you live with yourself knowing you allow such a man to continue working her let alone practice medicine?"

"Dr. Wickham developed a drug used worldwide, I have no regrets covering for a man who made this company millions" Catherine stood in indignation.

Reaching under the desk, Elizabeth retrieved the tape recorder she had running since George's visit. Clicking the record button off, she smiled as Catherine De Bourge's face dropped in horror.

"Let's make this easy" Elizabeth handed Eric the tape recorder, "You will leave my office and permanently consider yourself no longer allowed to enter this building unless a full board meeting is called. Until then you only role you'll serve in this company is collecting a fat check every month from your share's profit".

THe look that washed over catherine De Bourge's face was the most shocked expression Elizabeth had every witness. Had it not been for the cruel way the woman had treated her, Elizabeth would've felt sorry, but in the moment, all Elizabeth felt was relief that her days might just be a bit easier to bare.

Light knocking on her office door drew her attention away from Catherine De Bourge's near seizure like behavior.

"Ah right on time" Elizabeth motioned building security to assist Catherine De Bourge out of her office.

Once the room was cleared, the sound of Eric's applause brought her back to reality.

"Well done little cousin" Eric congratulated her with an amazed look on his face.

"Is it normal for me to be shaking?" Elizabeth was feeling bittersweet about it all. SHe wasn't the kind of person to be so cruel, but at the same time what Catherine De Bourge helped cover up was too horrible to ignore.

"Being badass has its effects" Eric hugged her shoulders, "Come on, I think you've done enough today. How about you treat me to lunch since you won the bet".

"You know for a lawyer, you losing that bet doesn't assure me you'll be an asset to this company".

"Oh… look at you, you fire two people and all of a sudden you think you have authority over everyone huh?" Eric nudged her towards the elevator.

"Actually there was something I wanted to talk to you about" Elizabeth realized last night that her life needed a few changes. "Since there arent any leagal issues to be addressed and the company isn't looking into funding any new clinical trials, I was thinking now would be a good time for me to step back and-".

"I've been waiting for this conversation" Eric smiled.

"What?" she looked at him in confusion.

"Liz, since you could hold a guitar you've had the heart of a musician. This whole business thing has never been your forte… at least that was what I thought until my father told me how you were able to pick back up the vineyard and put it in a good place financially".

"I just finally have the chance I've been waiting for to get back out there-" Elizabeth sighed.

"Say no more" Eric assured, "We'll figure things out".


	15. Chapter 15

"Happy BIrthday to you" Alex sang to her.

"Thanks Alex" Elizabeth blew out the candles on her cake, "I think we've spent my birthday the same way for the past six years".

"Nothing wrong with an evening alone with me" Alex nudged her in the shoulder, "Especially since I give the best gifts".

Elizabeth picked up the first box sitting on the table, it was big and heavy.

"Hopefully this is something for me rather than something you bought for yourself" she teased ripping the wrapper from the box.

Opening the box she found a bright red turnout with Rocky's name engraved.

"Before you say anything open the card"

"A plane ticket home?" Elizabeth felt her eyes watering. Alex had bought her a winter blanket for Rocky and a ticket home to see him.

"You've worked so hard on your new album and with Christmas a few weeks away I think it's a good time to take a holiday".

"I can't-"

"You can and I'll be right there with you" Alex pulled her from her seat, "I've already spoken to Jane. The ranch house will be filled, while awkwardness will be a given, it won't be that bad".

"Wait I still have more gifts" Elizabeth tried to stop Alex from pushing her towards the stairs.

"You can open those once we get back" he pushed even harder making it difficult for her to refuse his efforts. "Put on the dress I put on you model and I'll be up to deal with your hair and makeup".

"Where are we going for dinner anyways?" Elizabeth shouted across the hall. The dress Alex had chosen was a bit over the top for a normal dinner.

"Some place in the upper east side, but I want it to be special so stop trying to ruin it… thanks" Alex replied in a snappy tone.

Dressed and ready to go, Elizabeth sat in the back of the SUV trying to figure out what was up with Alex's secrecy. It wasn't till they pulled up to the _museum of music_ that Elizabeth really felt confused.

"I thought we were going to dinner?"

"We are, but first I want to show you something" Alex allowed her enough time to get out fo the car without ripping her dress. When they walked into the museum it was empty. "Why are we the only ones here?"

"Because I got special privileges".

"Privileges to do what?" she looked around the beautiful columns in search of a single human being.

"This" Alex smiled widely as they stood in front of a curtain closing off half of the hall.

She watched as Alex took a remote out of his pocket and the curtain came tumble into a heap on the marble floors.

"SURPRISE!" roared a crowd of people, scaring Elizabeth into taking cover behind Alex.

"Freakin hell" Elizabeth muttered bringing her hand to her chest to stabilize her breathing.

"It's so easy to surprise you, I don't even know why I try anymore" alex hugged her tightly, moving her towards the large crowd.

"Welcome to your birthday/ release party" Alex took the mic the MC held out to him, "THank you everyone for patiently waiting for Liz's arrival. While today is her 27th birthday, it brings me great pleasure as someone who has watched her musical career from the start, to announce that in a little less than an hour Benny's 2nd album will be released world wide".

"I thought we weren't going to make a big deal about it" Elizabeth quietly whispered into his ear while also firmly elbowing him in the side.

"I lied".

Looking around the crowded room, Elizabeth knew she was wishfully thinking hoping her father would be there. He barely left the vineyard, travelling across the U.S would be completely out of the question for him.

She found Jane and Charles standing near their table, a man had his back to her, but Elizabeth didn't need to see his face to know who it was.

"Richard" she exclaimed wrapping her arms around him.

"You have some explaining to do" he answered.

"I've done nothing wrong" Elizabeth scrunched her brows trying to think of what Richard could be alluding to.

"My assurance for backstage passes to brag with" he smirked.

"Ah, considering all has been calm on the home front with Fanny and Lydia, your tickets are a given".

Elizabeth greeted everyone with a huge smile and warm welcome, but deep inside she wished to see someone who wasn't there. Since she had taken a break from the company to work on her album, Elizabeth found most of her songs were of the heart broken lonely type ultimately theming her album as a lost love centered one.

"It's your birthday and you're releasing your album in a few minutes" Richard found her alone, leaning on the balcony railings, "Why the long face?... wait don't answer that, I think I've seen that face before, but not on you".

"huh? does that even make sense?" Elizabeth arched her eyebrows in confusion.

"No, but then again yes"

"Richard can you be anymore of a moron?" she asked turning her attention back to the stars.

"I'm being completely serious, I was in London the other day and I saw someone with a very similar expression as the one you had on your face just moments ago" Richard was studying her intensely.

His comparison of a complete stranger to her made Elizabeth question how much alcohol Richard had consumed.

"Come on the countdown is starting" she changed the subject thinking RIchard had lost his mind.

"He misses you too you know" Richard blurted out just as she was about to step back into the museum hall.

She knew exactly who Richard was referring too, she knew all too well because it was what she thought about every time she was alone with nothing but her thoughts to harass her.

"I was visiting him for the weekend" Richard watched her with eyes that made her uncomfortable, "Although he didn't ask about you, anytime I mentioned something remotely close to you, he would suddenly become very interested".

"Why are you telling me this?" Elizabeth refused to meet his eyes feeling like she would let her emotions get the best of her.

"Because the both of you are stubborn idiots and" He patted her shoulder, "I've known Will all his life. The only time I've ever seen him genuinely happy about life since his parent's death was the moment you walked into it".

Putting her best foot forward, Elizabeth placed a fixed smile on her face as the large screen counted down the release of her album. It would've been nice to just accept Richard's words and let them lift her spirits, but that wasn't easy for Elizabeth. She couldn't let herself believe she had a chance with Will, not alter the way she treated him and especially not after defending someone like George.

She had spent the past few months convincing herself that her and Will would never happen. Even if she had poured her heart out in her music for him, there would be no second chance. It was an easier fate to accept than to hope for an opportunity to apologize and if nothing else get back a dear friend; someone who had comforted her when Fanny and Lydia seemed too much to deal with.

* * *

><p>"You look contemplative" Alex muttered once they were back in their firehouse.<p>

"I'm just astounded by everything that has happened" she answered hoping Alex would drop the subject.

"While there are dozens of gifts for you, I think you might want to open this one to end your night" he slid a small box into her hand, placing a card on the seat next to her..

The Cartier jewelry box was adorned with a gold bow, but Elizabeth was confused as to why Alex would need to give her another card with the box.

Opening the jewelry box, she found a gorgeous rose gold horseshoe pendant necklace studded with diamonds. Smiling at the beautiful piece of jewelry, she placed the box on the sofa. Taking the card from it's holder, she was expecting a snarky comment from Alex, but what she found brought her to tears.

_Liz,_

_Happy birthday and congratulations on your new album. If its not too much. maybe you could make your way back to the vineyard. I miss you and I'm sure Rocky misses you also. _

_Love always,_

_Pa_

The words were simple and short, but to have something from her father meant so much. She knew his handwriting well. He had written the card himself, a gesture that put Elizabeth on the brink of balling herself up and crying like a complete baby.

Missing her father was a feeling that consumed her to the point of using her work to avoid the horrible emptiness.

When Alex gave her the plane ticket she was sure she wasn't going to use it, but now that her father acknowledge both her birthday and her absence, visiting home seemed like a good idea.

* * *

><p>"Liz stop fidgeting, Pa is anxious to see you. Trust me things have settle down over the past year" Jane assured her.<p>

The nervous wreck Elizabeth had turned into during the hour drive from the air strip was beginning to make her look insane.

"Look he's even waiting outside for us" Jane nodded towards the front of the big house, but the sight of Thomas Jr brought Elizabeth to reality.

Her brother look cocky as ever standing next to their father. Had it not been for Tom things would have been exactly as they were for the past three years, but her estranged brother had to make an appearance.

"Now Liz, you promised to start over with Tom" Alex scolded before the door of the SUV opened.

"I lied" Elizabeth grabbed her weekender and moved towards her father.

"Liz" Thomas held his hand out towards her with a genuine smile covering his face.

Abandoning her bag on the pavement, Elizabeth choked down her urge to behave like a little girl, taking long strides towards her father then dropping down to engulf herself in his arms.

"It's been too long Pa" she was careful not to put all her weight on him.

"It has" her father never let go of her hand as they made their way into the house.

Elizabeth didn't ignore the fact that she hadn't greeted her brother, but that wasn't on her list of priorities. After making amends with her father, her next task was to reunite with her best friend, Rocky.

"Liz, there's no need to pretend to be interested in our small talk" Thomas teased, "I'm sure you're dying to see Rocky".

Sighing in relief, she grabbed the blanket Alex had gifted her and ran out the door.

"I was wondering when you would make your escape" Jason's voice came out of nowhere.

"Hey foreman, how's Rita and the baby?" Elizabeth embraced her old mentor.

"Doing well, little Lisa loves the horse rocker you sent".

"Speaking of horse's how's my boy doing?"

Jason lead her to the stables. Everything was just as she had left it. The air was perfect, the atmosphere was baptismal. The only thing missing was Rocky.

Walking to the stall that had always been Rocky's Elizabeth immediately noticed something was wrong.

"Where's Rocky's pail?" she asked Jason, knowing Rocky only always ate out of the same pail since he was able to eat on his own.

"Tom said he misplaced it sometime ago, I haven't been able to find it".

"How long ago did that happen?" Elizabeth felt the possessive owner rage in her peak.

"Three months I think" Jason shrugged, "he can be a bit forgetful at times Liz".

Ignoring Jason, Elizabeth opened Rocky's gate. She expected her reunion with her best friend to be warm and exciting, but Rocky was in the corner of his stable looking weak and in pain.

"Rocky?" Elizabeth dropped to her knees, taking the horse's head between her hands, "What is it boy?.

When their eyes met, Elizabeth knew Rocky wasn't completely there.

"Jason call the vet. I don't care what it takes, get him here immediately" Elizabeth instructed while taking out the blanket she brought with her and placing it over Rocky's back.

"There there boy, I'm here now" she cooed, gently stroking his back. SHe blamed herself for not taking Rocky to the Bennett property in Wisconsin. She let Jason convince her that Rocky would be well taken care of.

* * *

><p>"It seems Rocky has developed a severe case of impaction colic" The vet announced, "I'm sorry Liz but from what I can see is he's had it for some time now, and-"<p>

"So lets do surgery asap" Elizabeth interrupted the doctor knowing exactly what he was going to say next.

"It's really taken a toll on him, I can't assure we'll be doing more good than bad if we proceed with the surgery to untangle his already twisted intestines. By the way his eyes are absent, I don't think Rocky will make it to the surgical table".

"So what are you saying?" She saw Jane move to her side, the warmth of her sister's hand slipped into her own.

"Rocky is suffering a great deal right now" the vet answered a sympathetic expression on his face.

"No, this can't be right, Rocky has always grazed properly, I don't understand how this could have happen" Jason spoke.

"His intestines have released toxins into his body that have ruined important organs. I know you said Rocky is a normal grazer, but his expression and behavior shows he's not eaten natural for sometime. Had we caught this earlier surgery would have helped".

"Liz-" Jane spoke softly, stroking her arm in comfort but Elizabeth was lost in a completely different universe.

She didn't know whether to feel angry or sad. All this time, her horse had been suffering and she had no idea.

Somehow, the stables had cleared and only she remained resting against Rocky's neck. Her shirt was soaked from her tears, but for the life of her she couldn't remember when they started to fall or when the sun had gone down.

"I'm sorry boy" Elizabeth cried into Rocky's mane. Her horse was suffering, yet she had no clue.

The gate of Rocky's stall squeaked open revealing her father.

"Liz, it's time" he lead his wheelchair into the stall, stopping a few feet away from Elizabeth.

"Pa I can't do this-" She couldn't control the tears spilling from her eyes.

"I know sweetheart" Thomas nodded in compassion, "I know".

The vet had come in and was preparing to put Rocky down.

"Liz, I'm really sorry" the vet spoke just before injecting the horse.

Elizabeth watched as Rocky slowly slipped away. It wasn't till the pressure of the vets hand on her shoulder telling her Rocky was gone, that she pulled away from her horse. The removal team had arrived to take Rocky away.

Never in her life had Elizabeth felt a loss so deep. Even when the news of her father's stroke had reached her, she wasn't as broken as she was now.

"Liz come back inside the house, it's freezing out here and you've been out for hours" Thomas had been the only one aside from the vet present during Rocky's Euthanasia.

Unable to find words, Elizabeth shook her head. She never let go of Rocky's turnout, wrapping it around herself in an effort to remember the friend he had just loss.

"It's alright Thomas, I'll stay with her" Alex took the spot next to Elizabeth, huddling under the turnout with her.

Resting her head on Alex's shoulder, Elizabeth felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach as the reality that her horse was gone sunk in.

"Alex you can go on in" Tom entered the stall his foot steps near silent.

Elizabeth jolted to her feet,

"Where the hell have you been?" she spat.

She watched as Tom waited for Alex to leave before he spoke.

"I'm real sorry about Rocky" he replied, sending Elizabeth's anger past her ability of restraint.

"SORRY!" she threw back, "Rocky is dead and I can't seem to understand how a horse that grazes daily had to put down because of a feeding issue".

"I tried to get him to eat, he just-"

"Where is his feeding pale?" her voice was cold and accusing.

"The stupid thing broke, when Rocky saw me come in with another bucket he refused to eat, started kicking and acting up. He wouldn't let me near him-"

"I can't believe this" Elizabeth rubbed her forehead trying to fight off the headache her rage was causing.

"I'm sorry Rocky was put down Liz, but I had an entire ranch to look after… I couldn't hang around the stables all day checking up on him" Tom stated, his tone unapologetic.

"That's the excuse you're going with?"

"It's not an excuse" Tom shot back clearly offended, "Look I'm not his owner… I was looking after him as a favor to you-"

"You did a shitty job, Rocky's gone" Elizabeth moved to leave the stall, but Tom grabbed her arm, jerking her to a stop.

"I didn't have to do anything" his grip tightened, "but of course now that you're high and mighty CEO you can't see that I tried my best".

"Let go of my" Elizabeth tried to wiggle herself free from his grasp.

"This wasn't my fault" Tom eyes were wide and alarming. Elizabeth had never seen them so dark.

"Let go you're hurting me"

"Once again I'm here busting my ass and all Pa can think of is his spoiled rotten youngest daughter".

Elizabeth had smelled a hint of alcohol when Tom had walked in, but now that he held her a mere inches from his face there was no denying Tom had a few drinks before he arrived.

"Tom let go" Elizabeth shoved him against the chest trying to free herself.

"Liz-" Tom was trying to say something, but Elizabeth wasn't in the mood to start the same fight they had before.

Using her nails to dig into his hand, she released his grip. Elizabeth walked out of Rocky's stall, her heart racing from how aggressive Tom had been.

She was just about to reach the stable door when Tom's hands yanked her back and into the hay bales placed near the entrance.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled, trying her best to keep herself from falling.

"Don't you dare say anything about this being my fault" Tom threatened.

"You always hated Rocky" Elizabeth was scared but there was no way she was going to let Tom get the best of her. "You're jealous Tom. You hide behind your outrageous claim that Pa favored and spoiled me when we both know The only person whose acted like a spoiled brat is you. You ruin our lives when you walked out and just like that Pa accepts you back without batting an eye... If anyone should be angry it's me. I cleaned up your mess, don't stand there and tell me I'm daddy's little pet... Last I checked you're the one-"

Then it happened. Elizabeth swore she had imagined it all, but the stinging feeling against her cheek was clear evidence that Tom had in fact hit her.

All she could do was stare at him, her hand was against her cheek, but words were beyond her. Tom had hit her, she was too shocked to make a move.

"Liz, I'm sorry" he muttered.

She felt her eyes filling with tears. Unwilling to cry in front of her deranged brother, Elizabeth ran to the Big house.

It was dark out, but the moonlight seem to draw her eyes to the jeep's taillights. She didn't want to be anywhere near Tom or the Ranch. Hoping in the driver seat, she was thankful that the keys were left as they always were, in the sun visor.

The jeep wasn't her Audi, but it did the job as she sped down the highway. Elizabeth put the pedal to the floor, trying to let her speed serve as some sort of therapeutic exercise.

Somewhere in the back of her head, she heard Darcy's voice, even remembered what it felt like to hold his hand. That was enough to wake her from her speed trance. Taking her foot off the gas, it all came rushing had crossed a line of no return, there would be no forgiveness from her.

Hearing her phone ringing, Elizabeth took the next exit off the highway.

"Eli?" Alex spoke.

"Hey, I'm not coming back to the ranch" Elizabeth couldn't, everyone would know Tom had hit her and her father would probably have a heart attack, Elizabeth couldn't do that to him.

"What's going on? Everyone is worried, just come back-"

"I'm stay at a hotel tonight, make the arrangements for us to return to New York… I've decided to go on tour".

"That takes months to plan, come back and we'll figure all that out another time".

"No Alex, lets go to New York and figure it out from there, I can't stay in that house".

"Okay… I'll make the arranges, everything alright?"

"I'll tell you about tomorrow" Elizabeth disconnected the call.

She could trust Alex to keep this between them, but she wanted to be alone right now. No amount of hugs or compassion could calm her rage and frustration. Losing Rocky had crushed her, but Tom, what he did woke up a part of Elizabeth she had kept buried for so long.


	16. Chapter 16

"I know you're exhausted Liz, but do you think you can make an appearance at a gala after the show?" Alex pulled the zipper to her gown up and smoothed away the wrinkles.

"You're kidding right?" Elizabeth took her mic from the stage assistant.

"It's for the Duke of Kent" Alex pleaded, "apparently his super young trophy wife is a humongous fan-".

"Just promise I can sleep in tomorrow and I'll do it" Elizabeth tapped her foot as her introduction was being made. This was her fourth show this week. She was exhausted, but her fans deserved her best efforts. She had sold out every show on her UK tour. After London they would head to Manchester then Dublin. While the traveling and lack of sleep drained her to the core, Elizabeth would do it all over again to feel the adrenaline rush she got whenever she took the stage.

"Yes you can sleep till noon" Alex exclaimed in excitement, "Oh my gosh we're going to meet a Prince".

"Go over there, you're going to make me miss my cue" Elizabeth shoved him from the stage.

Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth ducked under the stage bars. Hearing her name being chanted, she closed her eyes while the stage above her opened and she was lifted loved the entrance Alex had staged for her. It made her feel like she was being transported from normal Elizabeth to Benny. She never thought she could be both and she never wanted to. Being Elizabeth was what she wanted when it was just her and Alex, Benny was her alter ego that lived for the lights, cameras and fame. Benny was a performer.

After singing her last note, Elizabeth felt as though she could run a couple miles with the energy pumping through her.

"Come on" alex yanked her towards the dressing room, "You have twenty minutes to shower and dress. the gala started an hour ago".

"Can we take a moment and say goodbye to London first, these past four shows were amazing" Elizabeth threw her gown off, fully prepared to take a duck shower.

"Yes it was great, it was awesome… I'm more interested in meeting royalty, now speed it up" Alex demanded.

"Done" Elizabeth jumped out the shower with her hair balled up in a towel.

"Just some product and a quick blow dry and you'll be good to go" alex turned the heat on the blow dryer and worked Elizabeth's natural curls.

"That's not my dress is it?" Elizabeth's mouth dropped, "That thing looks practically antique".

"It's an Alex original, now put on those spanx. You're not ruining my premier launch with that dimple on your hip from being thrown off of-" Alex cut himself off and covered his mouth.

"It's alright Alex," Elizabeth sighed, "Rocky's memory should be talked about..."

"I'm sorry Liz, you know how my mouth moves faster than my brain".

"In all honestly it was pretty funny when Rocky threw me off" Elizabeth smiled, but tears formed at the corner of her eyes, "At least we found out he was afraid of cats".

Alex dapped a tissue at the corner of Elizabeth's eyes, "I laughed like a psychopath, but it was that moment that I knew Rocky was exactly like his owner… Rock hard and stubborn on the outside, but sweet and adorably sensitive inside".

"Stop making me cry" Elizabeth snatched the tissue from his hand and straightened Alex's bow tie, "I take it you appointed yourself as my plus one?"

"I want to meet the prince, do you know how jealous my sister is going to be when she finds out I met a prince before her?" Alex grabbed Elizabeth's clutch and his camera.

"So what exactly am I suppose to do at this gala?" Elizabeth muttered once they had hit the road.

"Just be there" Alex answered, "I'm assuming as a celebrity guest".

They pulled up to the art museum where the event was being held.

"Woah" Elizabeth's eyes widen at the large crowd formed outside. It was truly an A list event with the red carpet rolled out and the line of photographers waiting for each arrival.

"Alex are you sure we were invited?" Elizabeth glanced around the perimeter seeing the security detail fit for the President.

"Invitation is right here" Alex tucked the paper back into his chest pocket "Now stick your chest out and work my dress. I want to receive calls from buyers before the nights over".

"Yes sir" Elizabeth saluted Alex sarcastically taking his hand to gracefully exit the car.

_Oh my gosh she's here!_ Elizabeth heard someone in the crowd yell.

Looking around her, Elizabeth saw no one but her arriving.

_Benny I Love you_ Was all she could make out from the screams around her.

Standing on the X, Elizabeth posed for the cameras. She would occasionally glance at Alex, but he was busy posing at the X ahead of her.

"Can we get one of you and Alex together?" A photographer yelled.

Smiling like a pageant girl, Elizabeth snaked her arm around Alex's back, "Gotta love the UK fans" she murmured between her teeth.

"Aren't they the best?" Alex pulled her to the next photo op station.

"Who are you wearing?" A woman approached her with a cameraman following behind.

"This is an Alex Car orginal" ELizabeth spun around to give a full view of the gown.

"It's absolutely gorgeous" The woman commented.

"Perks of having an amazing fashion mastermind as your manager" Elizabeth answered.

While the woman drilled alex about his inspiration for the gown, Elizabeth left the spotlight to sign autographs and pose with fans. When she and Alex finally made their way into the museum it, the dance floor had already opened and was crowding with guests.

"What now?" Elizabeth clung to Alex's arms feeling out of place. Whenever that would make appearances, they were usually right on time, but now they were way past being fashionably late.

"AAAHHH!" The sharp shriek was so loud it stopped the entire room.

Instinctively, Elizabeth hid behind Alex.

"I think we've been spotted" Alex spoke with a hint of uncertainty to his voice.

"BENNY!" The crazed woman came rushing toward Elizabeth and Alex, pulling a dapperly dressed man behind her.

Unable to resist the urge to see what all the commotion was, Elizabeth peeked from her hiding place behind Alex.

"That can't be the-" Elizabeth muttered.

"I can't believe you're here" The frantic stranger grabbed Elizabeth's arm, yanking her into a bone crushing hug.

"The Duke and Duchess of Kent" A man rushed to their side and announced.

Unprepared for the encounter, Elizabeth smiled as normally as she could and nodded her head to the Duke. The Duchess had not yet released her, leaving Elizabeth no choice but to carefully extract herself from the woman's hold.

"I am over the roof glad you're here" The Dutchess grinned, "Karl said you would be coming and I was so worried when the room filled that I would miss your entrance, but I didn't did I snookums?" The Dutchess batted her eyes at the Duke.

"It's an honor to be here" Elizabeth found this encounter to be the strangest of all her awkward meetings.

"All the girls are going to envy me" The Dutchess gushed, "Your new album has never stopped playing in my home. I know every song, I can't get over how perfectly your song Chandelier fits into my life. I mean I have these huge chandeliers in my mansion and sometimes I just want to swing from them".

"A relief to know I'm not the only one with the urge to do so" Elizabeth gave Alex an amused expression.

"Please let me introduce you to some people" The Dutchess grabbed Elizabeth by the arm and pulled her through the crowd.

"Those are the Becks" The Dutchess pointed out a older woman, "Oh she is hating me right now".

"And those are the Addams, they own every newspaper in the country, but their repertoire for talented writers is lacking ".

Elizabeth allowed the woman to pull her along. She thought is was fairly entertaining to have a woman so energetic and blunt as a companion.

"Here we are Benny" The dutchess stopped in front of a large statue.

"Please call me Liz" Elizabeth saw the smile on the dutchess face widen.

"Oh can I?" she asked with excitement.

"Yes" Elizabeth nodded finding the whole situation like none she'd ever experienced before.

"Oh my I just have to tell Karl" The dutchess gushed, "But first let me introduce you to someone very special to me, Liz I want you to meet my brother Lord Franklin and his wife Lady Franklin".

Hating that Alex hadn't clued her in on the proper way to greet people of title, Elizabeth nodded her head politely.

"Where is your daughter?" The Duchess asked Lord Franklin with not a hint of pleasure in her voice.

"Seems she's already mingling" The Earl replied.

"Good I wouldn't want her to meet Liz any way" The Duchess gave their excuses and led Elizabeth to the refreshments table. "Liz pardon my rudeness back there, but I simply cannot stand my niece, she's the twin image of her godmother and frankly it's an ugly one".

"If I may, can I ask how someone so lively and energetic as you can stand all the rules and social standards required of your position?"

"It's simple really and you can call me Heather" The Dutchess beamed, "The trick is to ignore all the negative energy and be yourself".

"Well then Heather will you show me how to be so carefree?" Elizabeth couldn't remember the last time she felt so welcomed and wanted.

"Liz..." Heather stopped and paused for emphasis, "I think this is my purpose in life!"

"What do you mean?"

"I was born to meet you and we were meant to become BFFs" Heather squealed.

"Ok well, where do we start?" Elizabeth pulled the train of her dress up, prepared to follow Heather where she would lead her.

"First you need to get up on that stage and sing my all time favorite song" Heather grinned mischievously.

"I dont have the band and I really don't have anything prepa-"

"Nonsense, you've had a show everyday of this week… I would know, I was the last three" Heather smirked thrusting a mic into Elizabeth's hands "Sing _Young and Beautiful(1)_".

"I..I" Elizabeth stuttard trying to get off the stage, but Heather would not let her pass.

"Go!" Heather shoved her into the spotlight.

"Um" Elizabeth froze as the lights beamed on her. Movement behind her caused her to turn.

_Come on_ Alex mouthed.

"Hello everyone, I'm Benny and please excuse this impromptu performance, but as requested by the Duchess, I find myself unable to refuse" Elizabeth let Alex cue her in.

Alex played the first chords of the intro immediately transporting Elizabeth into her alter ego. Benny had arrived the moment Alex paused.

_I've seen the world, done it all had my cake now_

_Diamonds brilliant and Bel Air now_

_hot summer nights made to life when you and I were forever wild…_

Elizabeth let her eyes soak in the light as the words slipped from her lips. THe crowd had frozen just to watch her, but none of that mattered. This was the song that brought her back to the stage, the song that made her sure a music was something she wanted to die doing.

_Would you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Would you still love me when I have nothing but my aching soul_

_I know you will, I know you will_

The lights were dimmed, but Elizabeth had adjusted to their darkness. Scanning the crowd she found every eye pinned on her. Raising her own to the back wall, she nearly choked on her words as familiar eyes met hers.

Standing in the back of the room was Will. She'd spend endless night wondering what it would feel like to see him again, but none of those imaginative thoughts compared to the rush of anxiety that filled her.

The very song she was singing was written with him in her thoughts. Elizabeth broke away from his gaze to finish the song.

"Thank you" She muttered into the mic before handing it off to the MC.

"Liz what was that?" Alex asked once they left the stage.

"What was what?" Elizabeth bee lined for the restrooms.

"You had this weird look on your face right before the bridge"

"Will Darcy is here" she shot over her shoulders trying to find the closest exit.

"No!" Alex huffed in shock.

"Yes!" she pushed open the french doors leading into a side garden.

"Oh my goodness I think this night just got a hundred times better" Alex jumped up and down with excitement.

"I'm sorry but can't you see I'm struggling to breathe here?" Elizabeth grabbed her stomach in an effort to calm herself.

"First you become Princess Heather's right hand and now lover boy is back in the picture" Alex exclaimed, "This is great".

"Alex leave me alone" Elizabeth sat on a stone bench irritated with Alex's dismissal of her feelings.

"No you're right, I'm not being supportive at all" Alex replied, "Let me get you something cool to drink, maybe that will help".

It seemed like Alex had just left when a shadow appeared over Elizabeth's hunched over figure.

"Elizabeth" Will spoke, bringing Elizabeth abruptly to her feet, "Please I didn't mean to startle you I-"

"No I'm sorry, I just didn't know anyone was here" Elizabeth swallowed down her embarrassment at being so easily affected by Will's appearance.

"You look amazing" Will tucked his hands in his pocket.

"Thank you" Elizabeth took a deep breath, "I didn't know you were going to be here, had I… I swear I wouldn't have come. It's just Alex wanted to meet the Duke and Duchess and-".

"Liz it's not my party and even if it was I would never mind in the least that you showed up" Will smiled.

"I'm just going to-"

"LIZ! there you are I've been looking all over for you" Heather came outside with a huge look of relief on her face, "I see you've met Mr. Darcy".

"He and I are acquainted" Elizabeth took the break in conversation with Will to separate herself from him.

"My niece has the most outrageous crush on him" Heather whispered in Elizabeth's ear.

"Your niece wouldn't happen to be Lady Anne?" Elizabeth connected the dots.

"Whatever she's done, I offer my deepest apologies" Heather grabbed Elizabeth's arm, "She's the biggest brat-".

"There's no need for that" Elizabeth assured, "I really should go and see what Alex is up to".

"I just saw him at the punch table, come I'll take you" Heather looped her arm with Elizabeths, "Please excuse us Mr. Darcy".

Fighting herself not to look back, Elizabeth let the Duchess escort her inside.

"Don't look now but there's my wretched niece now" Heather gestured her head to the side.

"Aunt Heather" Lady Anne called out.

"What is it Anne" Heather entire expression seemed to turn dark.

"Have you seen Mr. Darcy?" Anne approached them, "Well Miss Bennett that performance you did was...uh, interesting".

"Excuse yourself Anne, Liz is _my_ guest and don't ever address me so informally again" Heather growled, "Mr. darcy is hiding from you, so do him a favor and leave him be".

Elizabeth felt uncomfortable hearing the exchange between the two ladies. Trying to free her arm from the Duchess's grasp, Elizabeth saw Alex coming towards them holding a glass.

"Ah there's Alex now" She spoke, "I'll just leave you two-".

"Anne go away, you're bothering Liz and irritating me" Heather ordered.

"Liz" Will came up behind her.

Closing her eyes to push away the bad luck that seemed to follow her, Elizabeth stepped away from the Duchess to address the group.

"Thank you your Grace for inviting me," Elizabeth nodded her head to the Duchess, "I leave for Manchester tomorrow-".

"Tomorrow?" Will interrupted with a look of disappointment on his face.

Elizabeth looked to alex for his assistance.

"That's correct… I think it's time we get you back to the hotel" Alex suggested.

"Oh please stay a little longer" The Duchess pleaded.

"Thank you for an eventful evening" Elizabeth smiled appreciatively at Heather, "I'll have Alex contact your people tomorrow to ensure the next time you're at one of my shows you come back stage".

"I think I'm going to die" The Duchess yelled with glee.

"Good night" Elizabeth gracefully made her way to the exist. Thinking Alex was right behind her, she left the museum searching for their driver. Turning to ask Alex, she found the space behind her empty.

"Miss Bennett" A man waved her over and Elizabeth realized it was their driver from earlier.

"I don't seem to know where Alex disappeared to" ELizabeth told the man as she hopped in the back of the SUV.

"I'm right here" Alex opened the door on the other side of the car.

"Where were you?" Elizabeth eyed him suspiciously.

"Just making our excuses" Alex gestured the driver to drive on.

"Well don't forget you promised I'd be able to sleep in" Elizabeth muttered as thoughts of a cozy bed filled her mind.

After a two hour show, a crazy encounter with the Duchess of Kent, an impromptu performance and the awkward meeting of Will and Lady Anne, Elizabeth was ready to let sleep consume her with hopes of forgetting any of the odd events even happened.

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine" Alex stole the blanket from Elizabeth exposing her body to the cold morning of London.<p>

"Alex you promised" Elizabeth growled slamming her pillow over her head.

"I lied".

"Please just a few more hours" Elizabeth stuck her hand out to feel for her blanket.

"Nope, I've got a whole day planned and it doesn't involve sleeping" Alex left the side of the bed.

"Please..."

"Get up and shower, your clothes are hanging on the model" Alex left the room dragging Elizabeth's blanket out with him.

Tossing her pillow at the now closed door, Elizabeth crawled to the bathroom fully prepared to make Alex pay for deceiving her.

"You could've at least let me have breakfast" Elizabeth huffed after giving Alex an hour of silent treatment.

"You'll get to eat grouchy" Alex replied.

"Where are we going anyway?" Elizabeth stared out the window seeing nothing but lush green surrounding a large lake.

"We'll be there any minute now" Alex smiled.

"If this is another appearance event I'm going-" Elizabeth cut herself short.

The car turned a corner revealing a large mansion that looked like a castle fit for an 18th century queen.

"Are we meeting the queen of England?" Elizabeth shook her head to make sure she wasn't imagining the whole thing.

"Yeah right, like you're cool enough to meet the Queen" Alex laughed.

"Seriously Alex" Elizabeth cried, "last night was weird, you better not be thrusting me into another royal family-"

"Shhh, we're here to relax, no work permitted".

As they pulled up to the roundabout drive way, Elizabeth's heart pounded against her chest. She had a horrible feeling rotting in the pit of her stomach.

"Alex are you sure jeans and combat boots were a good choice?" She didn't leave the car after Alex, self conscious that she was under dressed for a place so luxurious.

"Liz relax," Alex grabbed her out of the car, "you look fine and everything will be fine".

Elizabeth was squirming to get back into the car, but the sight of a woman approaching made her freeze.

"Hello Mr. Car, Miss Bennett... Welcome to Pemberley. I'm Mrs. Reynolds the housekeeper".

The heart pounding in Elizabeth's chest stopped.

"Did you say Pemeberley?" Elizabeth repeated thinking she heard wrong.

"Yes" Mrs Reynolds nodded, "Mr. Darcy-"

"Please excuse me" Elizabeth muttered turning to their driver, "I forgot something back in town do you think you can drive me back at like the fastest you can?"

"Oh no you don't" Alex pulled her away from the driver, "Mrs Reynolds thank you for welcoming us, we're completely at your disposal".

"Excellent" the woman grinned, "as I was saying Mr. Darcy regrets he could not welcome you himself but some business has tied him up".

"A responsibility we know all too well" Alex replied dragging Elizabeth by the arm as they followed Mrs. Reynolds into the house.

Elizabeth had never seen anything more gorgeous in her entire life. The house was exactly how she imagined a castle would be. Afraid she would break anything she touched, Elizabeth kept her hands to her side.

"I've prepared breakfast" Mess Reynolds took them into the breakfast room where the table was set for four. "Mr. Darcy insists that you help yourselves".

"Thank you" Alex pulled a chair out for Elizabeth.

When Mrs. Reynolds left the room, Elizabeth wasted no time punching Alex in the arm, "you sneaky son of a bitch".

"What? I think I deserve a huge bonus not a bruise" Alex rubbed his arm to ease the pain.

"I don't want to be here" Elizabeth knew she was being immature, but she wasn't ready to face Will just yet.

"We'll suck it up cause we aren't leaving... We're not expected in Manchester till tomorrow morning and I sorta promised Princess Heather we'd join her at the opera tonight".

"You did what? Alex how could you-"

"Hello" Will walked into the room looking as casually dressed as Elizabeth.

Biting back her words, Elizabeth stood from the table.

"Will I don't know what Alex is up to but I'm sorry for invading your home like this, were just going to be going".

"Please stay" Will stepped to the side successfully blocking Elizabeth's path to the hall.

"I really-"

"Would love to" Alex cut her off. He stood from his seat and pulled Elizabeth back towards the table forcing her to sit back down.

"Alex said you enjoy pancakes" Will spoke taking a seat at the table."Mrs. Reynolds makes amazing hot cakes, I might even say they're the best".

"Might?" Mrs Reynolds walked into the room carrying a platter of pancakes.

"It's would be bias of me to make such a statement without having sampled others" Will grinned.

Elizabeth thought she was seeing a whole other person. The way Will spoke to Mrs Reynolds was so simple and effortless, nothing like the awkward man she saw used to seeing back in the states.

"Mr. Car" Mrs Reynolds set the platter down, "can I convince you to join me in the kitchen? The cook is swamped with preparations for this evening and I find the table cloths have been placed in a cabinet too high for me".

Elizabeth thought she saw a look of understanding pass between Alex and Mrs Reynolds.

Her skepticism of a conspiracy between the two was only solidified when Alex made it a point to close the door behind him.

"Who's the fourth place for?" Elizabeth asked after minutes of awkward silence passed.

"Georgiana was suppose to arrive early this morning, but it seems her flight has been delayed due to weather conditions.

"Your home is really lovely" she tried to fill the awkward atmosprere with simple conversation to distract herself.

"Thank you, it's been in my family for many generations" Will sipped his coffee, but Elizabeth felt his eyes on her throughout the entire exchange.

"While I've only seen the hall and this breakfast room, there's no denying it's the most beautiful pace I've ever been" Elizabeth wanted to keep their discussion light but she was too nervous to think of anything but the horrible things she once said to Will.

"I'd like to give you a tour if you would like to see more" Will offered.

"I mean if you're not busy, but if you are you know Alex and I could just-"

"Liz I want to give you a tour and I want you here... So please stop trying to leave under that lame excuse" Will gave her a soft smile.

"Right" Elizabeth sighed shrinking deeper into her seat.

"Alex said he wanted to go fishing-"

"Apparently Alex is a bonified liar" Elizabeth stated with amusement, "Mr Car not only cannot swim but he's deathly afraid of large bodies of water... He watches National Geographic and the parasite segment had him taking three showers a day at one point".

"Then I guess he's not the great surfer he told me he was?" Will grinned.

"I don't think Alex knows the difference between a surf board and a paddle board" Elizabeth laughed, "I'm sorry Will but you've been deceived".

"I thought it was weird that Alex would be a surfer, his upper body is way too scrawny for the sport".

Elizabeth found herself falling for the guy who she swore she would never care for again. Tossing her napkin on the table, she stood.

"I think I'm ready for that tour" she wanted to start moving thinking that would help her get rid of the feelings she was developing for Will.

"I'll just let Mrs Reynolds know we're all done in here" Will held the door open for her, "I'll only be a minute".

Elizabeth stood in the hall examining the art that hung on the walls. Everything seemed like hundreds of years of ancestry were buried within its walls.

Running her fingers lightly against the frame of a large portrait, she saw a reflection of Will through the glass.

"My grandfather was addicted to American landscapes" Will stood back watching her, "he had these commissioned".

Elizabeth realized that the wall was covered with Landscape paintings of the different national parks in the US.

"Not very patriotic" Will muttered, "but nature's beauty deserves recognition regardless of the country it thrives in".

"It's eye opening" Elizabeth stood back to admire the wall covered in America's wonders, "I'm embarrassed to admit I've yet to see a few of these places".

"Your last tour was worldwide was it not?" Will asked as they climbed the steps towards the second level.

"Mostly in the UK and Asia" Elizabeth's eyes widen at how large the center chandler was as they moved closer toward it, "I did however have four shows in South America and one in Africa".

"The aids awareness rally?"

"That's right" Elizabeth answered a bit surprised Will knew about that rally.

"Georgiana is going to kill me for showing you this but I really have to give you proof of her obsession" Will opened a door gesturing for Elizabeth to walk in.

It was the biggest fan collection Elizabeth had ever seen. The walls were covered in posters and Advertisements Elizabeth had done as Benny. The was a glass case housing autographed items like CDs, DVDs and even the baseball Elizabeth had thrown at the World Series finals.

"How did you get that?" Elizabeth eyed the signature she had marked the ball with after it was retrieved.

"My firm manages the legal rights of the Yankees, Georgiana had her eye on that ball the moment it was announced you were the special guest pitcher".

"Is that the golden record I auctioned off for the aids rally?" Elizabeth stood on her tippy toes to get a better look at the framed gold record she'd sign to raise money for the rally.

"That one actually cost me a good amount of money" Will laughed.

"Something like $4 million" Elizabeth exhaled in awe.

"It was for a good cause and Georgiana swore she would lock herself in this very room if she lost the auction" Will shrugged with amusement, "when I said her fandemonium was intense... I meant it".

"Here take my picture, I want Alex to put this on the website" Elizabeth gave Will her phone, "a collection this big deserves major props".

She smiled as Will took her picture. The awkwardness of it all hadn't hit her till she stood there watching Will stare at her.

"I think the Duchess of Kent is going to freak when she sees that" Will lead Elizabeth through the gallery.

"I don't think I've met anyone more lively than Princess Heather" Elizabeth was struggling to hold herself back from asking about Anne, but her need to know was much stronger than her restraint. "So you and Lady Anne are... I don't know now if this is even done anymore, but are you two like betrothed?"

"No" Will stopped walking, "no we're not and have never been... The idea of Lady Anne and I is a notion born from my aunt's imagination".

"But you've catered the idea? I mean to marry the daughter of an Earl..." Elizabeth let her voice fade as jealousy plagued her.

"Liz I don't have feelings for Lady Anne".

"WILL!" A sharp voice bellowed. Elizabeth peeked over the staircase to see Georgiana stocking towards them.

"Georgie you're here" Will spoke.

"I can't believe you let me miss Benny's UK shows and then my stupid flight was dela-" Georgiana cut herself short covering her hand over her mouth.

"Hi" Elizabeth realized Georgiana didn't know she was there.

"Oh my gosh I'm so rude" Georgiana had a horrified look on her face.

"No no this is your home, if you can't yell at your guilty brother here then where can you?" Elizabeth took Georgiana's hands and removed them from her face, "It good to see you again".

"I can't believe you're standing in my house" Georgiana took a steps towards Elizabeth then wrapped her arms around her.

"We haven't even scratched the surface of this tour" Elizabeth welcomed Georgiana's excitement.

"I can show you the rest" Georgiana grabbed Elizabeth's hand pulling her down the steps. "You're going to love what I'm about to show you".

"Georgie wait" Will muttered trying to keep with the girl's pace.

"Aunt Cathy is in your study" Georgiana shot over her shoulder, "She said something about not being invited".

Elizabeth glanced at Will. He had stopped his pursuit of them.

"Show her the library I'll catch up" WIll instructed then turned the corner.

"What did he say?" Georgiana was already out the door leading to the back gardens.

"I have no idea"

"Oh well, I think you'll love what I'm about to show you" Georgiana handed Elizabeth a piece of cloth, "Tie this over your eyes I don't want you to figure out where I'm taking you before we get there".

"Just promise you're not going to dump me in the lake" Elizabeth took the cloth and did as she was told.

"I promise".

Elizabeth let Georgiana guide her through the garden noticing that the cemented pathed turned to dirt.

"I have trust issues so you're going to have to give me something to feed off of here" Elizabeth spoke, debating whether to removed the blindfold.

"Ah here's a clue, My brother said you own one just like it" Elizabeth heard Georgiana shhh something and there was a clear smell of hay and manure.

"You can look now" Georgiana shouted.

Hesitantly removing the blindfold, Elizabeth took in her surroundings. She was in a large stable with four horses still bared. Feeling her heart tremble, Elizabeth turned to Georgiana.

"And this is Bennett" Georgiana clucked her tongue and a large black stallion moved from the back room.

Elizabeth thought she was looking at a mirror image of Rocky. She began moving backwards away from the horse before she realized. The room was spinning and everything felt like it was getting smaller.

"Liz?" she heard Georgiana call out, but her voice was faint.

Images of Rocky lying on the ground back in Napa flooded her mind. The horse named Bennett had all the same features and build. Elizabeth saw the lifeless body, the look that Rocky had before he was put down.

Grasping the post nearest to her, she felt the ground beneath her disappear. Falling to her knees, a darkness consumed her. She tried to fight it, but it pulled at her draining the energy from her body.

The last thing she saw before everything went black was the dark innocent black eyes of Bennett.


	17. Chapter 17

"She's still sleeping" Elizabeth heard Alex whisper outside her door.

"I'm canceling-" She heard Will reply.

"No she's going to be fine, after the show she did yesterday... It's just exhaustion. Don't cancel, all she needs is a little more rest" Alex assured.

Elizabeth turned her head to look out the window. The curtains were open revealing it was dark outside.

"Oh your awake" Alex shut the door gently.

"How long was I out?"

"About five hours".

"Felt like twenty minutes" Elizabeth moved her hair from her face to check the time on her watch.

"6:30! Isn't the Duchess expecting us at the theatre?" She threw the covers off and ran to the bathroom, but stopped when she realized this wasn't her hotel room and she didn't know where the bathroom was.

"Take a chill pill" Alex spoke calmly, "there was never an opera and you're not going back into town".

"Who are you!" Elizabeth grabbed the closest thing to her and chucked it at Alex.

"I had to get you to stay, sorry it was done with lies and dirty tricks but you're as stubborn as an old lady refusing to take her meds".

"I don't even know why I've put up with you for this long" Elizabeth grabbed her phone, "I'm your boss and more importantly I have the means to get the hell out of here". She held her phone in the air trying to get a signal. She opened the French doors leading to the balcony but still no bars appeared.

"Where the hell are we that I can't get a signal?" Elizabeth growled in frustration.

She looked to Alex who had a guilty look on his face.

Using the tip of her earring. Elizabeth popped open the slot on the side of her phone, "where's my SIM card?"

"Listen I went to a lot of trouble for tonight and you're going to enjoy it" Alex stated, "I'm tired of you complaining and moping... That man out there is in love with you but you're too much of a sissy to face him. Now I'm going to get changed, when I come back I want you showered and wearing that dress" he pointed at the gown hanging from the armoire, "I'll do your hair and makeup then".

Elizabeth opened her mouth to defend herself, but Alex had already slammed the door on her.

"Jerk!" Elizabeth muttered at the closed door.

Doing as she was told, she showered and put on the dark red floor length gown. The bead work of the nude sheer top accented the red lacy pattern that went up until the waistline. The bottom flowed to the floor putting an emphasis on Elizabeth's small waist.

"I can't even stay mad at you in that dress" Alex said while fixing her hair.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" She asked adjusting the gold bracelet around her wrist.

"We aren't going anywhere" he answered stepping back to admire his work. "The Darcy's are hosting a formal dinner... Just you and I and a few others. No more than ten people really".

"Considering your track record for honestly lately I'll assume you mean more than a dozen" Elizabeth grabbed the ring her father had gifted her when she turned 21. It was a small way she kept him near her. Regardless of the way things stood between them, she would never stop loving him.

"Come on everyone is waiting on sleeping beauty" Alex held on to her arm as they walked down the steps.

Once again Elizabeth found herself captivated by the beauty of The Darcy home.

"Just take a deep breath" Alex said softly once they stood in front of the large oak doors she assumed would lead into the dining room.

"You seem more nervousness than I am" Elizabeth gave Alex a concerned look.

"Considering you were the one who fainted earlier I think my worry is warranted" Alex nodded to the men standing by the doors to open them.

"It's dark are you sure these are the right doors?" Elizabeth's eyes squinted to make out the room.

"Will said this was the dining room" Alex moved his hand against the wall.

Elizabeth heard the switch click..

"SURPRISE!" The lights pushed out the darkness showing off a fully packed room.

"Oh my God" She shrieked jumping behind Alex to take cover.

"Liz are you alright?"

"I think my heart just flew up my throat" she gasped for air.

Alex took her face in his hands, "Congratulations, this party is for you".

Elizabeth hesitantly peeked around him. Hundreds of eyes were watching her with champagne glasses in their hands.

"It's not my birthday" Elizabeth took the glass Alex held out to her.

"No silly, the numbers from your records sales came in a few days ago… you're number one on both the American and UK billboard and saving the best for last, you went triple platinum" Alex gestured to the stage and a banner was dropped stating what he had just said.

Grabbing her chest, Elizabeth let the tears she held back release.

"Don't cry you'll make me cry" Alex pulled Elizabeth towards the crowd.

"Liz you did it" Jane rushed towards her.

"How are you here?" Elizabeth opened her arms to embrace her sister.

"It was always the plan" Jane moved back to let Charles forward.

"I guess owning a company worth billions wasn't enough, you had to go and conquer the world right?" Charles teased.

"I'll still need to buy you out then force my sister to divorce you but I got time for all that" Elizabeth smiled welcoming her brother in law's hug.

"You should probably thank our host" Alex whispered in her ear pointing her towards the Darcys' who were standing next to the Duchess and Lady Anne.

Swallowing her urge to run and hide, Elizabeth crossed the floor accepting greetings and congratulations from a few friends and business partners along the way.

"Liz I love your dress" Princess Heather squealed wasting no time wrapping her arms around Elizabeth.

"Thank you, you look great… Think I can borrow that crown for the night?" Elizabeth joked.

"Congratulations Liz" Heather clicked her glass against Elizabeth's, "You really deserve it".

Turning to Georgiana, ELizabeth saw the girl seemed nervous and uncomfortable. "HEy I'm totally fine, sorry for scaring you" Elizabeth handed her glass to alex and pulled Georgiana into a comforting hug.

"I swear I didn't know-" Georgiana's voice broke.

"You couldn't have, I'm just a pure bred softy" Elizabeth assured, "really, can we just forget about it? I feel horrible for putting you through that-"

"It's forgotten"

"Such a lovely party Will has thrown for you" Lady Anne spoke with a haughty stink to her voice.

"The party was Alex's work, I only provided the venue" Will corrected.

"Thank you, I don't think there's a ballroom more lovelier than yours" Elizabeth commented.

"How are you feeling" Will asked her softly.

"Better, again I'm sorry for causing such a scene".

"If you feel even the smallest bit of discomfort, will you please tell me?" he muttered with sincere concern.

Not trusting herself to speak, Elizabeth nodded her head.

"Ms. De Bourg" Elizabeth greeted the woman whose very purpose in life was to make hers miserable.

"Miss Bennet, I see my nephew has been generous enough to lend his home to your extracurricular activities"

Biting back the insult she wanted to spit in Ms. De Bourge's face, Elizabeth only gave a forced smile.

"Come let's dance" Princess Heather pulled her to the dance floor.

Dancing was an obstacle in itself. Every few seconds Elizabeth was leaning over to take photos with guest or pulled into conversations about making appearances.

Everything about the party was perfect, Alex had spared no expense. But as Elizabeth took in the beautifully dress people and the wonderful music all she could think about was home. It pained her to have met another milestone in her life and her father wasn't there.

She had cleansed De Bourge Industries of corruption, released her second album and started her world tour, but the emptiness never left her. Deep down, behind the smiles, ELizabeth missed her father.

Their last moments together at the vineyard were warm and genuinely filled with love, but their connection was gone. He was hurt and she was hurt. Neither of them was willing to throw in the towel and admit defeat.

"Alex I'm just going to step outside and get some air" She squeezed his arm assuring him she was alright.

Leaving the grand ballroom, Elizabeth passed a room with the door wide open and lights on. Taking a look inside she saw it was a room filled with musical instruments.

The sound of footsteps down the hall made ELizabeth wary of being dragged into another conversation.

Grabbing the guitar closes to her, she went through the kitchen and out the back door.

While the grounds of Pemberley were well lit, Elizabeth found the lights too invading of her privacy. Taking the garden path til it's end, she walked the dirt path until that the smell of horses guided her to the stables.

She missed being on the vineyard. Waking up every morning to ride Rocky was the highlight of her days. Embarrassed she had let her emotions get the best of her, Elizabeth approached a man standing near the stable entrance.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could see Bennett" she asked holding the guitar by its neck and her gown in the other hand.

"I'm sorry miss, but Bennett has been taken to the pasture for the evening" the man replied.

"The pasture?"

"A few miles east"

"Can I get there following the lake?" Elizabeth pointed to the water.

"Sure can, but it's pretty late ma'am-"

"I'm up for the challenge" Elizabeth nodded appreciatively at the man, "May I have a few of those" she pointed at a bucket of apples near the man's feet.

Grabbing a few she dropped them into the skirt of her dress she'd pulled up to make moving easier. She walked down to the lake, following it for sometime before the gated grazing pasture came into view.

The moon lit the area perfectly for her to make out Bennett resting by the back end of the gate. Dropping the apples to the ground and resting the guitar against the fence, Elizabeth ignored the gown she was wearing and climbed the gate.

"Listen I know I freaked out earlier, I'm sorry" she spoke out to Bennett, "I had a horse just like you back home, seeing you made me remember how amazing Rocky was".

She jumped down and grabbed an apple, "Rocky was one of those spirits whose root of his love began with food. So here… maybe we can start over?"

Elizabeth knew better than to hop the fence. She stood raised on the lower bar waiting for Bennett to make a move.

"You know I took losing Rocky pretty hard, but you have to understand I've never really had anyone who I felt always supported me the way I knew Rocky did" Elizabeth let her tears stain her dress. Her mourning for Rocky was well over do. As the tears fell, she heard Bennett move closer.

"That's it handsome" She cooed holding the apple out, "You've nothing to be afraid of".

Brushing Bennett's mane, Elizabeth saw the same sparkle she saw in Rocky's eye every time she looked into them.

"I do wonder, why is your name Bennett?" Elizabeth smiled dropping the rest of the apples she carried on Bennett's side of the fence. "I was a huge jerk to your owner and really I have no idea why he's being so nice to me.. but I can't seem to ignore the fact that your name is my last name. I guess you can't answer that right?"

Elizabeth sat on the grass leaning her back against the metal bars of the fence. Taking the guitar she hauled with her, a strange picking came to her and she played them out. PLaying the same progression over and over, Elizabeth closed her eyes and let the words flow from her heart.

_All I want is the wind in my hair_

_to face the fear but not feel scared._

_Wild horses I want to be like you_

_Throwing caution to the wind I run free too._

_Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to_

_I want to run with the wild horse_

_run with the wild horse,oh(1)_

Elizabeth's voice cracked as the words reminded her of the best friend she'd lost. Bennett's grunting only made her cry even harder. She felt helpless as her gown lay in heaps on the grass, her restraint defenseless against her tears.

The sound of hoofs in the distance made her aware that she hadn't told anyone where she had gone.

Seeing Will riding a horse in her direction made the stupidity of her excursion sink in. Gathering her dress, she stood to fix her appearance.

Will unmounted his horse, not caring to tie him to the fence.

"Did Bennett hurt you" he rushed to her grabbing her face between his hands.

"No, I was just having a therapy session with your horse" Elizabeth gulped down her embarrassment. She could only imagine the sight she made with her wrinkled dirty gown, tear stained face and untamed hair.

"Liz why would you wander off on your own and to here of all places?" Will studied her as if checking to make sure she was unharmed.

"I needed some air and I wound up right here".

Will looked into the distance making Elizabeth think he was seconds from yelling at her.

"I'm sorry it's just" Elizabeth tried to think of an excuse other than the truth, but the tears she had cried earlier clouded her train of thought and she exploded. "I miss my dad ok. I lost him, I lost Rocky and it seems like I'm slowly losing myself to this life I've convinced myself makes me content… But it's fake, all of it". Elizabeth turned her back on Will shouting her confession to the wind. "I want to wake up and ride around the vineyard with Rocky then have breakfast with my dad. I want to get my hands dirty and my jeans soaked with mud… but I can't, all that will never happen. My father will never chose me and I won't ever get Rocky back".

Her body felt weak once the last of her venting fell from her lips. She would've fallen to the ground had it not been for Will's arms wrapping around her.

"Liz I know I'm not going to fill that void you have in regards to your father's decision and your loss of Rocky" Will caressed her back slowly, "But I'll always choose you. No matter how much you hate me or push me away… I'll always want you".

"I've been the most horrible person" Elizabeth lifted her eyes to meet his finding nothing but truth in them.

"I deserved everything you said" Will replied, "I was so consumed by wanting to protect you and care for you that I held back nothing to try and convince you to hate your family. I know now that regardless of how wrong they are to you, you're strong enough to handle it yourself. Your family means something to you and it wasn't my place to try and pull you away from them".

"I defended George" Elizabeth whispered in shame.

"You didn't know him-"

"But i should've listened to you, even Eric tried to warn me".

Elizabeth couldn't bring herself to look Will in the eyes as the embarrassment of siding with someone as awful as George stung her pride.

"And when you found out?" Will questioned.

"I fired him" she leaned her arms on the fence resting her face in her palms.

"Then there's nothing for you to feel guilt over" Will's arms wound around her waist as he pressed himself against Elizabeth's back.

"I called you the biggest asshole on the planet"

"You also said I wouldn't be included in your happy ever after" Will whispered near her ear.

Hating herself for saying those things, Elizabeth turned and faced Will, his arms repositioned themselves to pull her close.

"My words have a way of biting me in ass" she played with the ends of his bow tie trying to find the courage to let go of her need to always be in control.

"Then let me try this once more" Will spoke softly, "Liz I love you and never want to live another day without you". Will bought Elizabeth's hand to his lips, "Please don't make me".

"I wrote _Let him go(2)_ for you" Elizabeth brought her arms around Will's neck urging him to lower his head.

"The first time I heard it, I can't tell you how much I hoped you had".

"I'm so sorry" Elizabeth whispered closing her eyes once his lips found hers.

They kissed under the moonlight with only Bennett to witness the long awaited reunion. When they finally broke apart, Elizabeth was panting for air.

"How'd you know I was gone?" she took deep breaths to calm her racing pulse.

"You ran off with my Martin" Will grinned picking up the guitar and leading Elizabeth to the horse he rode on.

"Glad to know where your priorities were" Elizabeth smacked him playfully on the shoulder "You rode bareback?"

"I didn't have time to saddle him, I thought you were hurt" Will lifted Elizabeth on the horse then handed her the guitar.

When Will was positioned behind her, Elizabeth handed him the guitar leaving him with only one arm around her waist.

"Don't let go" She turned her head to look back at him only to receive a hungry kiss from Will.

"I won't" he spoke against her lips.

Shaking away her desire to challenge his play for control, she kicked her heels putting the horse into motion. Will's grip around her waist never loosen as the rode back towards the sables. Had Elizabeth not been focused on staying on top of the horse, she would've lost herself in the warmth of his touch.

When they arrived at the stables, Will assisted her off the horse and they walked hand and hand back to the mansion. Will deposited the guitar back inside the music room while Elizabeth ran up the stairs to avoid the crowd of people still enjoying the party.

She was just about to grab the handle of her door when an arm snaked around her waist pulling her in the opposite direction.

"What are you doing?" She whispered with amusement while Will tugged her down the hall.

"Shh someone will hear you and the excuses I gave won't hold up" he covered her mouth with his hand while opening a door with the other.

"Will-"

Elizabeth wanted to ask where they were, but his lips captured hers ending any thoughts of conversation.

* * *

><p>Waking out of habit, Elizabeth blinked the room into focus. The weight around her waist made the images of last night flood back into memory.<p>

The clock on the nightstand read it was nearly 5:00am. She had about 45 minutes before Alex would come to wake her so they could leave for Manchester.

Gently easing Will's arm off of her, she crawled out of his bed grabbing the white dress shirt she had ripped from his body the night before.

Her dress lay in a heap on the floor, but she was in no mood to drag the gown across the hall. Closing the door as softly as she could, Elizabeth tip toed towards her room.

Everything inside her smiled with contemptment. She showered and dressed trying to wipe the school girl grin from her face, but it seemed permanently fixed there.

"Liz?" Alex called out from the hall.

"I'm ready" she opened the door pulling her suitcase behind her.

"Good cause with the weather conditions we're going to have to leave now to ensure you have enough time for a quick rehearsal before tonight's show" alex took her bag, "l have to go convince Mrs. Reynolds that we don't need a packed basket of food, the driver is waiting outside, meet me there in ten".

Elizabeth waited for Alex to descend the stairs before she walked towards Will's room. Slipping inside before anyone saw her, she couldn't help but smile at Will's sleeping form. He hadn't moved from how she left him.

Crawling over the bed, she snuggled up next to him.

"Why are you clothed?" he murmured still half asleep.

"Manchester" Elizabeth kissed the corner of his mouth.

"No" Will's arms pulled her closer against him.

"I'll call you when we get there, Alex removed my sim card and I wont be able to get another till I'm in the city" Elizabeth listened to the sound of Will's heart beating against her cheek.

"I'm getting up" Will moved to sit up.

Elizabeth pushed him back down positioning herself on top of him to still him.

"I'll leave passes for you and Georgie at the backdoor entrance" She dropped her head to peck him gently on the lips, "Alex is waiting for me downstairs".

"Will you miss me?" Will asked kissing Elizabeth's neck.

"Not in the least" Elizabeth huffed with a hint of amusement to her voice.

"Good cause I won't miss you either" Will turned them over leaning on one arm over her.

"Thank you for everything" Elizabeth ran her hand up his bare chest, "I love you".

"I love you" Will kissed her briefly then flipped back on his back, "Would it be too much if I asked you wear this?" he pulled a box from the nightstand drawer.

Elizabeth eyed the small box with suspicion, "That's not what I think it is?"

"If you think it's huge diamond engagement ring then yes it's what you think it is" Will answered hesitantly.

"I don't recall you asking me properly" Elizabeth grabbed the box unable to resist.

"I never took you for the traditional type" Will challenged.

Snapping the box close, Elizabeth concealed her amazement and complete awe of the ring.

"It's too small" She held a straight face as she tossed the box back to Will.

"That ring happens to be a-"

Elizabeth hushed Will's rebuttal by leaning over the andkissing him intensely, "Yes. yes. yes. An infinity of yeses". She kissed every _yes_ against his lips.

"You'll marry me?" Will asked in unbelieving shock.

Nodding her head she took the box from him and shoved the ring into his hands. "Hurry before Alex comes up to find me".

Will slid the ring on her finger kissing it once it was in place.

"Liz I hope you understand that I'm never going to spend a night without you" He brought both her hands to his lips.

"See, that's something we're going to need to talk about..." Elizabeth removed herself from the bed and walked towards the door "I take the stage at 8:00, don't you dare be late".

She shut the door before Will had enough time to pull her back inside. Descending the stairs with a slight hop to her step, Elizabeth couldn't take her eyes off the ring on her finger. It wouldn't go unnoticed by Alex, but at this point, Elizabeth didn't care who knew. She was in love with Will and there wasn't anything in the world that would take that feeling from her.

* * *

><p>"Will Darcy" Will said to the security guard stationed at the back of the arena.<p>

"Here you are sir" The guard handed him two lanyards with passes giving them free roam backstage.

It had taken Georgiana a lot longer to get dress than Will had the patience for. When it came to Elizabeth, there was nothing Will wouldn't do for her. It had been over six hours since he last saw her and his ability to control his annoyance at how slow people seemed to be moving around him was wearing thin.

"This is Benny's dressing room" The man leading the way announced.

Knocking on the door, he waited with a fluttering sensation beating at his stomach. When no one answered, Will turned the knob and found there wasn't anyone inside.

"Hello Manchester!" he heard Elizabeth yell.

"Looks like the show has started" The man who had lead them to the dressing room stated, here let me take you guys to the stage area.

They walked down two long halls, up a flight of steps till the back of the stage came into view. Will was blown away at how much was going on. There were hollywood lighted mirrors lining the walkway towards a racked area that held wardrobe changes, but what had him struck speechless was the large screen showing the performance on stage.

Elizabeth's voice was clear as she sang a party anthem.

"Your passes allow you both to stand stage left" The man gestured them to follow.

Will saw the amazement in Georgiana's eyes as she took in her surroundings. PUlling her along, they walked the five steps leading them to a up close view of Elizabeth on stage.

"I think I can die happy now" Georgiana sighed.

Putting his arm around Georgiana's shoulder, Will smiled as they watched Elizabeth work the stage with ease.

Somewhere through her fourth track, Will saw her look his way and wave.

"This next song I'm going to do was one of the first songs I'd ever written" Elizabeth spoke to the crowd while Alex walked on stage, placing a mic stand in front of her and a guitar in her hand. "When I wrote this song I couldn't even define what love meant or what it felt like because I was young and to be honest I never really gave it too much thought".

Will watched every thing she did, the way she breathed, how she adjusted the strap to her guitar. All of her movements seemed simple, but for him they were what made Elizabeth the most amazing person he ever knew.

"The reason I'm saying all this is because I'm glad I waited to find out what it means to love and be loved. While I wrote this song for a unknown person, I can say that _Dear No One(3)_ now has a name and it's Will… So sing along if you know it and if you don't shame on you".

"Did she just say your name?" Georgiana stared wide eyed at him.

"I think she did" Will whispered not believing he heard right.

"WHAT!?" Georgiana hugged him tightly, "I can't believe it".

"Shhh" Will saw the strange looks they were getting from the stage crew. Looking back to the stage he focused on Elizabeth standing center stage serenading the crowd.

_But sometimes, I just want somebody to hold_

_Someone to give me their jacket when its cold_

_Got that young love even when we're old_

_Yeah sometimes, I want someone to grab my hand_

_Pick me up, pull me close, be my man_

_I will love you till the end_

_So if you're out there I swear to be good to you_

_But I'm done lookin', for my future someone_

_Cause when the time is right_

_You'll be here, but for now_

_Dear no one, this is your love song_

"Sing that hook with me" Elizabeth spoke to the crowd, dropping her guitar to hang by its strap and bringing her hands above her head to clap out the beat.

_But sometimes, I just want somebody to hold_

_Someone to give me their jacket when its cold_

_Got that young love even when we're old_

_Yeah sometimes, I want someone to grab my hand_

_Pick me up, pull me close, be my man_

_I will love you till the end_

Will couldn't help but smile as Georgiana joined in singing with the crowd. The look Elizabeth gave him conveyed the raw emotion of her love for him.

"She is so Amazing" Georgiana sighed once Elizabeth had started strumming the guitar to finish out the song.

"That she is" Will muttered never taking his eyes off of the woman who had stolen his heart.

Her two hours show felt like only a few minutes to Will. He could watch Elizabeth perform forever. The way she sang and captivated the crowd was possibly the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. Her performances weren't forced or overworked, they were simple with a flowing freedom that made every note and move look effortless.

"That was so freaking awesome!" Georgiana yelled once the lights went black then turned on to signal the end of the show.

"Sir, I can take you back to Benny's dressing room now" The man from before approached them.

Having sent a bouquet of flowers earlier, Will felt his chest pocket for the necklace he had bought while he waited for georgiana to get dressed.

"Miss Bennett is on her way up" The man opened the dressing room gesturing for Will and Georgiana to take a seat.

"Mr. Bennett" Will looked at Elizabeth's brother in surprise.

"Will" Thomas nodded a bit coldly, "I don't suppose you've met my son Tom".

"I haven't" Will tilted his head the man he knew from the photograph he saw in Elizabeth's firehouse as Thomas Jr. "Georgiana would you mind waiting outside please" Will whispered to his sister feeling like the tension in the room was seconds from snapping.

Closing the door behind Georgiana, Will stood unaffected by the challenge clear in Thomas Sr's eyes.

"So you're the man my sister has let influence her to turn on her family" Tom stated voice cold with accusation.

"Liz is an independent woman that doesn't fall victim to the influence of others, any decision she has made has been her own" WIll shot back.

"I found vodak in the mini fridge" Fanny came waltzing into the sitting room "Oh my aren't you handsome" she took in Will's appearance with a look that disgusted him to the core.

The door behind him opened and Elizabeth walked in after Alex.

"Pa? What are you-" Elizabeth's eyes locked with Tom's, "Alex call security".

"What no hello first?" Fanny smirked, "Ungrateful snob, there's no need for all that I'm here with your father… we have some news".

"Alex" Elizabeth stated.

"I'm on it" Alex left the room to get security.

Will was at Elizabeth's side in an instant.

"Throwing us out like tras-" Fanny spoke.

"Fanny stop talking" Thomas ordered turning his chair to face Elizabeth, "Liz your show was great".

"Thanks but what are you doing here?" Will saw Elizabeth's anger soften as she spoke to her father.

"I think maybe we should talk in private" Thomas looked at Will when he spoke.

"Just say it" Elizabeth answered.

"Well of course we're here to support you" Tom walked towards Elizabeth.

Will saw her tense. Being very protective of Elizabeth, he grabbed her hand pulling her to his side.

"Liz what happened at the Ranch was a huge mistake" Tom's eyes were pleading. Will didn't know what he meant, but the way Elizabeth's jaw was locked and rage stirring in her eyes his mind flashed with the worst assumption.

"Don't come near me Tom I swear I'll kick your ass this time" Elizabeth's breaths were deep as she threatened her brother.

"This time?" Will and Thomas asked in unison.

"I didn't mean to hit you, I was-"

Will stopped listening after he heard Tom say _hit_. Blocking Elizabeth from view, he opened the door to her dressing room.

"Get out, all of you" Will saw Alex down the hall with Georgiana, security following at their heels.

"This is none of your business" Tom stood his ground.

"You put your hands on my daughter?" Thomas muttered, his face painted in an unbelieving expression.

"Pa it was a mistake-"

"It was a mistake?" Thomas repeated angrily, "you accidently hit your own sister, you accidently hurt my daughter?"

"She probably deserved it" Fanny rolled her eyes clearly annoyed.

Will watched the emotions play across Thomas's face. The one that stood out the most was a look of broken heartedness and then there was nothing.

"PA!" Elizabeth pushed Will aside and ran to her father's chair. Thomas's eyes had rolled back and his body seemed to have emptied of life.

"Alex get the paramedics, my father's another stroke" Elizabeth's voice broke as she gave out the order.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:** Thank you all for reading, I know it has taken me a while to finish, but I want to tell you it's because of all the follows, favorites and comments... had there not been any I would've thrown away any hope I had finishing any of my stories. Thank you and stay tuned, there will be new stories coming your way very soon.

It was just as it happened before, but this time emergency response was quicker with paramedics already being in the parking garage due to concert regulations.

Not knowing what to do with herself, Elizabeth paced the hospital lobby. Nothing existed; she was lost in grief with every second that passed.

Someone had handed her a cup of hot substance, but for the life of her she couldn't remember who.

Cameras and news reporters assembled outside the automatic doors of the emergency room. Every Time someone would enter cameras would flash hoping to catch a glimpse of anything worthy of a front page story.

"Liz you haven't eaten since lunch" Alex gently grabbing her arm to still her pacing.

"Why won't they tell us anything? I mean I'm the decision maker as stated in his medical directive. If they haven't asked me to come in that's a good thing right? Means Pa's not going to die.." She tried to keep herself from crying. She should've sat down, remained disconnected, but it was her love for her father that brought her to tears.

"He's not going to die, now come Will brought you some food".

She gave the emergency room doors her father was taken into one last look, then followed Alex towards the seating area.

Riding in the paramedics was all too real for her. The last time she had rode in one was when her father experienced the stroke that paralyzed the left side of his body.

The world she had grown up in was portrayed perfectly within the lobby. Fanny sat near the windows with a clear view of the photographers outside and Tom was nowhere to be seen. Jane and Charles had returned to the states that morning, leaving her to be the one dealing with their father's medical crisis alone, just as she had the first time.

"Eric and Richard just boarded a jet" Will had his back facing the hospital glass walls blocking Elizabeth from being visible to the photographers waiting outside.

Looking at the food Will had laid out reminded her of the first night they had spent together. The memory sent a prickling chill up her spine.

"Here" WIll put his coat around her. She was wearing the last costume change of her show: a black tanked jumper pant suit with heels.

Words were impossible for her to piece together. Despite her inability to speak, she wanted Will to know she appreciated him being there for her.

Putting her arms through the sleeves of Will's coat, she rose from her seat across from him. Snuggling into his side, she rested her head on his shoulder. Grateful to have the warmth of his hand holding hers, it ease some of the sadness calling her towards a dark place.

"Miss Bennett" A doctor walked up to her with a few others trailing close behind.

"Yes" Elizabeth stood with her heart pounding so hard against her chest, she swore it was going to stop dead in an instant.

"Your father experienced an ischemic stroke due to a clot blocking blood flow to the brain" The doctor spoke calmly, "We've given him a CAT scan and the results came back negative for any bleeding. However, we need to address the clot".

"Your father arrived at the hospital with plenty of time to do this, but we need your consent to give the medicine to break up the clot… it's only been an hour since the onset, giving us a very good chance of avoiding hemorrhaging".

With Will's hand placed at the mid of her back, Elizabeth took deep breaths to assist her in understanding what sounded all too familiar.

"This was the same thing that was done before, if it'll save his life-" Elizabeth sorted through the information out loud to make sense of it all.

"Why put him through more therapy and rehab, he had to go through it once. Have you no pity for him?" Fanny pushed her way into the conversation, "He's my ex-husband. I won't see him suffer again".

"Give him the clot medication" Elizabeth instructed the doctors. Removing Fanny by the wrists, Elizabeth's restraint broke . "This isn't about him, you just want a fat insurance check in your hands. He's _my_ father. I don't care if I have to carry him from his bed to the dinner table, I won't take away his chance at life. Either shut your mouth and sit down or leave. Do what you want but know, whatever happens to _my father_ won't be any of your concern".

"Look at you all high and mighty" Fanny stared Elizabeth down with a look of disgust on her face, "Reality check sweetheart, you left him just like the rest of us. I don't know why, you can't sing to save your life, but what I do know is that when you did, that stinky little ranch you left behind went into debt".

Nothing could have prepared Elizabeth for the shock that came from hearing Fanny say Bennett Vineyards had fallen again.

"That's right" Fanny taunted, "Your precious little pile of dirt is in hot water with the bank. Lucky Lydia cashed out before it flopped. I can't believe Thomas even catered the idea of coming to you to ask for the money to save it. He even stooped as low as asking me to invest in it-"

"I dont ever want to see you again" Elizabeth gathered all the hate and anger she had compartmentalized. "You're mean and hateful. You don't deserve my father's compassion or sympathy. Even if it takes me sell everything I own, I'll make sure you never receive another penny from him".

Arms wrapped around her pulling her away from Fanny. Had Elizabeth's sight not been blurred red, she would've saw the smirk on Fanny's face shift into fear.

"Liz take deep breaths" Will gripped her shoulders firmly "She isn't why you're here. Don't let her get to you, she's just trying to get you to react".

Breathing in and out took all her efforts. There was so much anger inside her, it threatened to consume all the good she'd spent a lifetime building.

"Listen to me" Will tucked her head into his neck, "You have a heart big enough to engulf the world and still leave room to spare. There isn't a woman alive or dead with your courage, your strength or your passion".

Raising her eyes, she found herself feeding off every word that he spoke. It was something in the way his eyes sparkled and the way his lips moved that told her everything would eventually find its perfect ending.

"I can go on and on about why you're the person every human being should strive to be like, but those reasons will never be able to sum up who you are and why I love you" he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "Always remember that I love you".

Elizabeth wound her arms around Will's waist holding onto him as if her sanity depended on it.

He lead her to a chair never letting go of the hand wearing the large engagement ring he'd given her.

* * *

><p>"Ok Pa just one more" Elizabeth held onto her father's hand urging him to squeeze hers again.<p>

They had been doing therapeutic exercise for the past ten minutes. With every squeeze Elizabeth saw her father coming back to her.

After her last three shows in the UK, she flew him back to the states to begin rehab just as they had done for his first stroke; in the comfort of their home in Napa with a hired nurse to assist.

"Great Pa, you're doing so much better" Elizabeth placed a few ice chips on his tongue "Can you try saying something?" she waited patiently for her father to speak.

"Ta.. ta...tank who, tank who" Thomas spoke with slow labored breaths.

"Thank you" she smiled with tears in her eyes, "You said thank you".

The nod she received from him was all it took to brighten her day.

"I'm going to let you rest, but can I come back and take you to the deck before supper?"

"Yes" Thomas agreed softly squeezing the hand he still held.

Leaving the door opened just a crack, she leaned her back against the wall letting the emotions of her father's progress unleash.

When she had returned to the ranch, the safe was cleaned out and Fanny's statement had proven to be correct.

It was a no brainer for Elizabeth to pay the bank the money Bennett ranch had owed. What bothered her was that Tom had not only cleaned out the office safe, but he had completely screwed up the system; everything was messed up. Because of that, Elizabeth spent long hours organizing the orders and squaring away the accounts.

Wiping away her tears, she pushed herself from the wall to begin her day. Aside from the messed up system, life on the ranch seemed just as it always had except this time she didn't have Rocky.

Every morning since her return, she would stare at the piece of Rocky's tail that she had removed before he was taken. It hung framed in the stables as a reminder of the best friend she had lost.

Although she would never forget about the horse she begged her father to let her keep, the black stallion that was shipped from Pemberley helped to fill the void proving to be the perfect companion for her morning rides.

"What do you say Bennett, you ready to check on Jason?" Elizabeth hoisted herself onto Bennett's saddle. The horse was a little younger than Rocky had been, but his age wasn't an issue when it came to racing across the vineyard valleys. With the wind in her face and the rush of energy in her veins, they rode towards the crushing machines.

Whistling to slow Bennett down, the sight of Jason directing workers was a warming one for Elizabeth. She had been away from home for too long.

"You going to ride around on your fancy new horse all day or are you planning on getting those hands dirty?" Jason joked taking the reins from Elizabeth.

"Look who's letting his promotion get to his head" Elizabeth flicked the tip of Jason's cowboy hat.

"Listen here missy, if you got a problem with the way things are being run you best take it up with the boss".

Giggling at Jason's teasing, she shoved him back a few feet making sure to pull the lever for the grape washers so it would drench him.

"Last I check I was the boss you smart ass".

"Just making sure you're not planning on ditching us again" Jason shook the water off his hat taking the joke easily.

They worked for a few hours getting the harvest squeezed and barreled. The setting sun marked her cue to get back to the big house to shower for supper.

When she entered her room, she found a suitcase opened on top of her bed. Peeling her grape stained clothes from her body, she rushed into her bathroom with the biggest grin on her face. Though the doors of the shower were fogged, Will's dark head of hair stood out as the perfect image to come into after a long day.

* * *

><p>"I'm just going to help the nurse get my dad ready then I'll be right out" Elizabeth pecked him on the cheek before she left.<p>

Lost in watching his fiance walk away, Will hadn't noticed Alex was standing next to him.

"Earth to Will" Alex mocked waving his hands in front of Will's face.

"I'm sorry did you ask me something?"

"No I told you something" Alex grunted, "Security just called saying that Fanny is at the gates".

Cranking his neck from side to side in annoyance, the peaceful night Will thought he was going to have with Elizabeth had faded.

Fastening the top button of his dinner coat he pushed the intercom connecting him to the security station positioned at the beginning of the Bennett Ranch property. He had ordered the gate installed the day after Elizabeth approached him with her plan to return to the ranch. With Tom still missing and Fanny's relentless efforts to get to Thomas, Will wasn't taking any chances to ensure Elizabeth's protection.

"This is Will Darcy, what seems to be the problem?" he spoke into the intercom.

"Fanny Gardiner is insisting she be let onto the property" Security replied.

"Absolutely not" Will didn't hesitate denying Fanny. Elizabeth made it clear she had no interest in seeing her mother again. That was a decision Will was all too pleased to uphold.

"She's very persistent sir"

"Who's persistent?" Elizabeth asked.

"Your mother" he released the intercom button to disconnect the security guard. "Don't worry I'll take of it" Will smoothed away the frown on Elizabeth's lips, kissing the corners to elicit a smile from her.

"Look at you getting into this whole man of the house thing" she teased.

"It's not a thing" Will nuzzled the nape of her neck "It's a responsibility I'm glad to accept as the man who's going to be your future husband".

"About that-"

"Don't even start" Will's voice was muffled as he continued his attack on her neck.

"So, Fanny is at the gates causing a scene and you two are standing in the middle of the hall seconds from doing the nasty?" Alex muttered swinging the door open to let Elizabeth's new alaskan husky out onto the deck to keep Thomas company.

"It's a new thing we're trying" Elizabeth retorted, laughing as she followed Alex onto the deck, "If we don't pay her any mind maybe she'll leave us alone".

"I doubt that" Alex rolled his eyes, "That bitch is crazy… no offense".

Will patted Thomas gently on the shoulder, "You're looking well today Thomas".

The small smiled he received in reply held great meaning for Will. The last time he saw Thomas smile was when he watched Elizabeth perform at his 50th birthday celebration.

"Pa, Glen doesn't seem to want to leave your side" Elizabeth ruffled the dogs fur.

"Gu, Gud Dog" Thomas lifted his hand inviting Glen towards it.

"Don't go spoiling him now" Elizabeth kissed her father's cheek then moved to stand next to Will.

"What do you think about us getting married here?" Will whispered in her ear as the last of the setting sun disappeared behind the hills.

"I don't know, what do you think Pa, Can Will and I convince the owner to let us have our wedding here?" she turned to Thomas with a mischievous smirk playing on her lips.

There was a time when Will thought the day he'd get married would be a grand affair. Thes best money could buy. But those imaginations were ones where he hadn't known a love like Elizabeth's. He'd only thought of his image and how best to keep it's perfect streak going.

But standing next to Elizabeth with the vineyard as the background, he couldn't think of a better place to become one with the woman he loved. It was the place she grew up at, the place she put her blood sweat and tears into. It was the place he realized he'd never love another woman for as long as his heart beat in his chest.

Thomas's fingers tapped on the arm of his wheelchair. Elizabeth was at his side in an instant.

"What is it?" she put her hand to his head to feel for a fever, looked into his eyes to ensure he was present.

"Come" Thomas whispered pointing to the doors leading back into the house.

Hesitantly Elizabeth pushed her father back inside letting his finger direct her to where he wanted to go. He lead her to his personal study.

"Did you need to get something?" she asked opening the door and wheeling him inside.

"Desk" Thomas muttered pointing Elizabeth in the direction of his large mahogany desk.

Will had followed them inside curious as to what Thomas was getting at. The expression on Elizabeth's face never changed from that of worry.

As the dutiful lover he was, her worry became his.

"Pa you're scaring me" she sighed pulling open the drawer he pointed to. On top was a black leather document holder. "Is this what you want?"

"Re...read it" Thomas instructed.

It was nerve wrecking for Will to stand there waiting for Elizabeth to make sense of whatever was in her hands. There was nothing he could do but wait.

"You changed your will" she stated with uncertainty in her voice, "When, when did you do this?"

"Roxs… Roxy" Thomas's eyes were glazed over.

"Rocky?... When Rocky died?" Elizabeth brought her hand to cover her mouth.

Will could see this was a father daughter moment. Removing himself from the room he gave them some privacy.

Busying himself by checking in with security, thoughts of how different things had turned out for not only himself but for Elizabeth made him sit on the bottom steps of the staircase in awe.

"Everything alright?" He stood once Elizabeth handed her father off to the nurse

"He chose me" she fell into his arms tears streaming down her face.

Will felt the weight of her burdens being lifted from her shoulders. The contentment she was experiencing made him respect Thomas. All along Will had seen the man as weak, but the truth was, Thomas was the best of men. He was a man who married and had a family. A Husband who wanted to provided for his wife through thick and thin. A father who knew what it meant to support his children regardless of their decisions. But what Will had only just realized was Thomas had always been Elizabeth's biggest supporter. He'd raised her without the help of Fanny. He'd given her the best friend she loved even after the horse took his last breath. Thomas had loved Elizabeth as a father should've. Had it not been for the hatred clouding his opinion of him, Will would've realized it sooner.

"Is this what you want?" he asked using his thumbs to wipe the tears from her face.

"With everything that has happened-"

Will tilted her head up towards him, "Things are different now. You have me".

"I have you" Elizabeth repeated raising on her toes to peck him on the lips.

"Don't look back and try to figure out how to make things how used to be. Between the vineyard, your music, our companies… You and I will figure out how everything will work" He promised.

"Never look back" Elizabeth answered in a soft and hopeful voice.

"I love you" he muttered as his lips brushed hers.


End file.
